The Best Thing That Has Ever Happened To Me
by AJPunkGirl95
Summary: Daniel Bryan is still angry with his lost at WrestleMania losing his world title in which he still blames his ex girlfriend AJ Lee in doing. With CM Punk's feelings for AJ Lee starting to reblossom, he does everything in his power to keep AJ safe from a very vengeful Daniel Bryan. Does Daniel get revenge on AJ? Does AJPunk get back together? You just have to find out and see. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is another fanfic. This is going to be based on my favorite WWE couple/pairing ever CM Punk and AJ Lee. I was so angry that WWE creative didn't put these two as an on-screen couple. They are so compatible together it's so cute. Anyways, Daniel Bryan is going to be a main character in this story as he was AJ's so called **

"**First love" and besides, Daniel Bryan is amazing talent and is so cool. And this is not a sequel to my previous story A Changed Champion. I am still debating on whether or not to do a sequel but I am giving you this story in the meantime. Enjoy!**

**U.S Bank Arena-Cincinnati Ohio-Monday Night Raw- July 30, 2012 **

**Flashback**

**AJ Lee's POV**

I walked down the hallway holding my phone in my left hand. I was carrying the week's scripts for Monday's Raw. I walked into my office and put my phone on the table and the script in my desk drawer. I plopped down on the couch after a long and stressful night as the general of Raw. My opening segment with Punk went as planned. I love the connection I have with Punk. The way he stands so close to me and calls me sweetheart. It literally sends chills down my spine. Punk's touch was like magic. He would sometimes stroke my cheek and force my eyes to meet his greenish ones. Even when at times I wanted to resist, I never could. Punk above all though made me feel safe and important. Two things that Daniel would never think highly of doing. Daniel would call me trash and a desperate attention seeker which I took offensive. Ever since the little misunderstanding at WrestleMania, Daniel hardly talked to me. It wasn't my fault yet, I get all the blame. After I was named the new general manager of Raw at Raw 1000, he became so furious. Punk wasn't so thrilled either as he was a heel so he shouldn't be thrilled but it's heartbreaking for me to see him act out in anger and say he doesn't love me.

I remember after the kiss segment at the Great American Bash, Punk ran up to me and confessed something that even to me was unexpected, it made my heart jump. He took my hand and looked deep into my dark chocolate eyes and told me that the kiss I gave him was the most passionate and loving kiss he has ever felt in a while. It felt so right. That's when he asked me out and we went back to his hotel room and well, the rest is history from there. That night that I spent with Punk was one of my most memorable nights. It felt so right to lie in his arms and cuddle up next to him while he talks about his life and how happy he was to have me with him. That was until he decided to humiliate me in front of the entire world and air everything that we did. Our time together was special. It meant something. It was a complete shocker what he did. Not even I expected it. Deep down inside I wanted to confront him but I knew it was part of script. At least that's what I hoped. His voice seemed full of anger and our connection felt disconnected. My heart was torn in half.

Punk wasn't like Daniel though. Punk may have humiliated me but he was never abusive like Daniel. The things that Daniel did to me were totally unacceptable. Especially since I DID NOT cost him his world title at WrestleMania. I may have kissed him but he was the one who told me to do it backstage. After that incident, Daniel grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me close to him so I could hear him clearly. He got so close to my face, I was backed up against the wall, closing all space there was between us. He told me that he would make my life hell. That I would never have freedom, to take another breath of air because I did something I couldn't take back. I yelled at him and told him with anger that it wasn't my fault but before I could finish he took his hand and smacked me across my face, leaving a handprint on the side. I remember exactly what he said and how he sounded. It wasn't sweet and calm at all.

"Don't even try AJ. You know this is your entire fault. You just can't live without attention can't you?"

At that moment I felt sick. I couldn't breathe and Daniel was making it harder for me to fight back. I was pleading for him to loosen his grip but he refused and slapped me hard again on the other side of my face and told me to shut up. He made it perfectly clear that 2013 will be a year I would never forget. Misery, punishment, torture, all in return for something I didn't do. He finally after what seemed like hours loosened his grip and walked away, while eyeballing me as he continued to walk down the hall. I slid myself down to the floor, curled up, holding my arm and started to cry. I knew I was in for hell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chesapeake Energy Arena- Oklahoma City, Oklahoma****- Monday Night Raw-October 1, 2012 10:47p.m.**

"Punk to ramp calling Punk to ramp" called the director, awaiting for Punk to go and compete in his match against the Apex predator Randy Orton. Punk was warming up, stretching and breathing softly. He was standing behind the curtain waiting for his theme music to hit until he heard what sounded like a young woman scream. He turned his head and started to quickly walk to see until Cult of Personality hit…"Look in my eyes what do you see?...Cult of Personality." He had no choice but to halt and go out to compete in his match. The scream was still resting in his brain.

"G.T.S to Orton" yelled Michael Cole as Punk connected his knee to Randy's skull.

Punk pinned Randy for the 1.2.3! As much as Punk wanted to celebrate, the scream was still in his head. In the back of his mind, he thought it was just a useless Diva who was getting dramatic over a text message or breakup but in his heart he thought about AJ and her being hurt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Punk doesn't care about me anymore. He doesn't love me. He only cares about himself and the WWE title. He made that clear to me and you know that."

AJ was pushed forcefully back against the wall by Daniel Bryan. He rested his arm under her jaw and gripped her shoulder.

"You think I ought to believe that? I know you still love him and I told you that you will never have freedom nor live a peaceful life. YOU COST ME MY WORLD TITLE BACK AT WRESTLEMANIA."

Daniel was being so loud that the backstage equipment fell over.

"For the last time Daniel I did not cost you your world title. You told me to kiss you so I did. Why are you being such a jerk to me?"

AJ was begging for assistant from somebody, anyone at all but even the backstage crew were scared of Daniel Bryan. Nobody would be foolish enough to tell Daniel Bryan off. Not when he's like this. Not after he lost his world title at WrestleMania.

"Listen here you stupid bitch. YOU COST ME MY WORLD TITLE AT WRESTLEMANIA AND YOU WILL PAY THE CONSQUENCES FOR IT."

As soon as Daniel said that, Daniel was then struck in the back of the head with a led pipe by none other than the WWE Champion CM Punk. Daniel fell to the floor and quickly backed away as Punk went next to AJ and defended her.

"Don't you ever talk to her again you stupid bastard or else you'll deal with me again, you got it!" Punk said as he threw the pipe down to the ground and watched as a very angry and heated Daniel Bryan got up and walked away while holding his head.

Punk looked over at AJ who was barely strong enough to look at him. She was shocked by what just happened.

"April are you alright?" Punk asked as he was about to rub her shoulder

"Don't touch me" AJ yelled out.

Punk flinched a little as he saw the look in AJ's eyes. She was upset and water filled her beautiful brown eyes and then the sobbing began.

"April I'm just trying to-"Punk was cut off by an emotional AJ

"Don't call me April, God damn it" AJ emotionally said

Punk watched as AJ fell to the floor and started curling up into a ball. Her weeps and moans filled the air and made Punk worry. He hated seeing her cry. Punk bent down to one knee and placed his hand on her shoulder

"AJ I'm sorry alright." Punk wrapped his arms around AJ's tiny frame and filled her with warmth and love. AJ hugged him tightly back.

"Was that you who screamed earlier?" Punk asked as he started pulling away the few strands of hair that were covering her face

AJ started to cry again. She was just in her own tied knot thinking about what just transpired between her Daniel and Punk. Punk started to stroke her cheek

"AJ I want to help you"

"Yes I did scream. But it was only because Daniel caught me by surprise"

Punk looked into AJ's eyes and you could see the light glaring into them and it made Punk want to cry too.

"What did he do?" Punk asked softly

AJ bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him but she just couldn't shake Punk either. "Daniel hurt me. He grabbed my arm and told me that what happened at WrestleMania was my fault. He said he is going to make my life hell." AJ said as she cried out every word while still in the warm embrace Punk was giving her.

"What do you mean he hurt you?" Punk asked filling enraged with anger

AJ started to cry even more now as she couldn't bear to tell Punk anymore.

"AJ please tell me. I'm here to help you not hurt you"

AJ quickly removed her head from his chest and he squealed as she did it.

"Don't act like you care Punk. You think I can't see right through you? You think I have forgotten your little humiliation segment you did last week?" AJ annoyingly reminded him

"AJ let's not bring that up right now. I'm here to help you"

"WHY?" AJ shot back once he said that "Why do you all of a sudden want to help me? You made it clear to me Punk that you didn't care or love me anymore. Why now?" AJ angrily wanted to know the truth

Punk looked into her pained and dwelled up eyes and looked deep into her soul. He leaned down and cupped her chin.

"Because you need me. Because I need you. It's because we need each other." Punk softly spoke as he said every word with love and care.

AJ's eyes started to sparkle with the water that filled them. She couldn't believe him. Not with Daniel poking at her side everywhere she goes. She couldn't allow him to get through to her. She had to ignore it.

"You had that chance to be with me months ago but that was before you ruined everything by exposing our personal life to the entire world"

Punk couldn't help but smirk a little bit. Just how he remembered her. Feisty, always willing to pick a fight with anyone at any time but still a loving person with a big heart.

"I did what I had to do to remain on top. No matter what feelings I have for you, I couldn't let that get in the way of doing my job"

AJ rolled her eyes. Of course he needed to remain on top. He needed to be bigger than John Cena. That wasn't a surprise. AJ reached into her back pocket and grabbed her IPhone. She went into Twitter and started looking at her fan mail and even started tweeting about how CM Punk is such a player. AJ was ignoring him fully now.

"AJ listen, you know I still care about you no matter what I did"

She just continued sitting on the floor looking at her phone.

"AJ are you hearing me?" Punk asked again but this time a bit annoyed

"AJ I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL" Punk was angry by the fact that she was ignoring him without giving him the chance to fix his wrong.

"AJ just- you know what, get up" Punk said still angered

"NO" AJ said as she continued to flip through her twitter

"You know what that's it" Punk grabbed AJ's arm and started dragging her down the hall until they reached her office.

"Let go Phil, I'm warning you, LET GO" AJ warned him while squealing in the process

"Oh now you want to talk eh and sudden name change I see?" Punk said looking down at her smirking.

Punk reached her office and so he opened her door and pulled her in. He picked her up and rested her on the couch. AJ pushed him as she was so angry at him.

"What the hell was that for you idiot?" AJ lashed at him

Punk laughed "You wouldn't answer me so I took matters into my own hands"

AJ shook her head in disapproval "No you don't do as you please. I am the GM of Raw and your boss"

Punk walked over and sat down on the couch next to her, taking her legs and resting them on his. "But I am the WWE Champion and the Best in the world which means something around here doesn't it?" Punk amusingly asked as he rubbed her legs up and down

AJ shook her head once again "I don't care if you are on the cover of the Fruity Pebbles Cereal Box, I am in charge which means you do as I say, got it?"

Punk only chuckled and rested his head back on the couch. This was going to be a great evening

"Whatever you say Miss April Mendez, the royal queen of the WWE"

"Ugh, you never change" AJ notified him

"And I never will" Punk smiled as he winked at her

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the meantime, Daniel Bryan angrily stomped into his locker room and slammed the door with force.

"That little brat is going to get it" Daniel said to himself

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Who is going to get what?" A voice called out

Daniel turned around "What the hell do you want?"

Daniel Bryan's tag team partner Kane stepped in and placed his hands on his own hips

"I want to know what your problem is. You're always angry"

Daniel huffed like an angry bull "I am not angry. I am pissed off with AJ and Punk"

Kane laughed "Isn't that the same as being angry?"

Daniel gave Kane the "not funny type of look"

"I have an enormous problem on my hands and you're here making jokes?"

Kane raised his hand "God Daniel, I'm just trying to loosen you up. You're too into this AJ drama costing you your title. Get over it"

Daniel growled "I WILL NEVER GET OVER IT! That little worm rat cost me my title on this company's biggest event of the year and I'm supposed to get over it?"

Kane bit his lip "I'm just telling you to cut the girl some slack. She was just trying to help you. It was an accident"

Daniel stepped closer to Kane "You're telling me to cut her some slack? You, the self-proclaimed big red machine is telling me to cut her some slack."

Kane huffed "Daniel-"

"If this was your situation, you would be blowing cars and houses up. You would crush that girl and make her suffer and take her to the depts. of hell and then beat her with an inch of her life and and…-"

Kane placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders "Oh my God Daniel. I'm not that monstrous. I mean I did most of those things back when WWE wasn't a PG show but I would never beat a woman let alone a 5'3 one in AJ."

Daniel looked up at Kane "Well you would make her suffer right?"

"Daniel that's not the point. You're angry at a young woman who quite frequently didn't do anything you didn't tell her to do. You told her to kiss you so she kissed you. It wasn't her fault Sheamus decided to take the advantage and Brogue Kick your head off and then pin you to win the world title in eighteen seconds. It was just bad luck"

Daniel licked his lips and bowed his head "Kane. Do you realize what you're SAYING TO ME RIGHT NOW? That girl cost me, I mean she cost me my title. MY WORLD TITLE. She, she did it and and…-"

"Daniel enough already. It was an accident. Just let it go. We have bigger problems concerning our tag team titles. So my advice is to focus on those and leave AJ alone. She's under enough pressure as it is being the GM of Raw. Just let it go and leave AJ alone."

Daniel threw his arms up and walked over to the couch. He then plopped down.

"And what about Punk? That guy physically assaulted me and you expect me to let that go too?"

Kane shrugged his shoulders "And why did he assault you?"

Daniel ignored the question "So what do you expect me to do?"

Kane walked over to Daniel "You didn't answer my question. Why did he assault you?"

Daniel bit his lip "It doesn't matter. He shouldn't get involved in my business"

Kane shook his head "You went after AJ again didn't you?"

Daniel didn't speak. He only sat there staring at the wall

"Daniel. How many times do I have to tell you. Threatening her, assaulting her will not make things better. You have to let it go. Punk attacked you because you were going to hurt AJ and I don't blame him. You shouldn't touch her like that."

Daniel shrugged "She deserves to know what she did was wrong"

"But you should NEVER threaten her life. She can have you arrested you know. I can't risk bailing you out of jail just so we can remain the tag team champions."

Daniel got up and stood in front of Kane "I didn't threaten her life. I made it clear to her that I would make her life hell. She thinks now that she is the GM of Raw she can threaten me so I tell her how it is."

Kane started talking with a tone of reason. He wanted to get through to Daniel. He wanted Daniel to know that this entire AJ drama is in the past and that he should let it go and leave her alone.

"Saying you're going to make her life hell doesn't make the problem better. You are biting off more than you can chew and if I were you, I would just stop while I'm standing because if you think Punk assaulting you was bad, taking it from me is a lot worse."

Daniel hissed "What is wrong with you? We are the tag team champions and you're siding with Punk. You are a backstabber, a terrible partner to me and you threaten me now. You know what I'm out of here. Good luck on Friday"

Daniel grabbed his bags and title and stormed out of the locker room. Kane closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't mean to make him even angrier. Kane just wanted to make Daniel realize that what he is doing to AJ is wrong. And from what just happened right now, there is no telling if Kane got through to Daniel or is Daniel Bryan just getting started with AJ. Kane just has to hope for the best.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So what is happening next week on Raw?" Punk asked as he kissed up AJ's neck

"You know, I don't think this is appropriate for business" AJ informed him

Punk smiled "But this is not business related. This is simply two people who have a very deep and hot connection with one another"

AJ smiled as Punk continued kissing her neck "It's still wrong. We chose to never let this come between our friendship"

Punk lifted his head and took his finger and placed it lightly on her nose "You chose to do that. I never agreed."

AJ didn't say another word. She was expecting for Punk to say something different but she knew how suborn and cocky he really is. He is the WWE Champion for Christ's sake. He always has a way of scandalizing a relationship but AJ knows that her relationship with Punk is nothing more than a love that the two of them share together. It's real no matter what anyone says, they know it.

Punk resumed back to kissing at AJ's neck while AJ laid there on the couch thinking about what happened between her and Daniel Bryan. His voice, his words, everything that he says was still haunting her. AJ couldn't run from it. Even with Punk by her side, Daniel was on a mission, and he was going to complete it one way or another.

"Punk I think we should take this slower." AJ told him as she placed her hands on his shoulder

Punk looked up and smirked "Will this do the trick?"

Punk started making slower trails of kisses down AJ's neck. AJ pushed away

"No Punk seriously. I think we need to take us slower. You're moving too fast"

Punk rose up from her off the couch and sat up. He looked into her eyes and respected her feelings. Unlike Daniel Bryan, Punk was a real man.

"What's bothering you April? If you don't mind me calling you that"

AJ pulled herself up and pulled her knees to her chest. "It's not so much of a bother, but more of a haunting."

Punk titled his head slightly "What do you mean?"

"What happened earlier, between Daniel and me. It's what he said to me that is getting way into my head. He wants to hurt me"

AJ eyes started to dwell up. Punk moved himself over to AJ once he saw her eyes water up. He was going to comfort her no matter what.

"April, listen to me. Don't let that goat face scare you. He's all talk. That's all he's ever been. I promise you this. I will never let him hurt you."

AJ looked at him into his eyes and saw the love and comfort he was giving to her. Despite what Punk did or said to her before in storylines, he still loved her. AJ nodded her head and smiled.

"I love you" AJ said as she jumped at him and kissed him passionately

Punk was blown away. From her just telling him to take it slow, she was really not abiding by that at all. Punk didn't refuse her as he loved it. He decided to take control and kiss her back forcefully, sliding his tongue down her throat. Punk grabbed her waist and pushed her down on the couch while kissing her roughly. AJ moaned softly as he did this. He was being how she remembered him being. Rough, dominant but loving. AJ reached for his shirt and slid her hands underneath it. She was trying to get a hold on it with her hands but Punk's roughness made it harder for her to grab it. Once AJ finally got a good grip on it she tried pulling it off but Punk wouldn't lift his arms to allow her to take it off.

Instead, Punk did the opposite and swayed her hands away and started unbuttoning her suit jacket. He smiled as he knew not letting AJ have her way with him made her angry but she can't have everything she wants in life. Punk continued kissing her with every intent to prove to her how much he still loves her. AJ reached behind his neck and stroked his skin softly. Punk stopped kissing her once he began to grow beneath her. He didn't want to do this in her office. He would never treat her like a slut or a piece of garbage. He had a lot more respect for her.

"Stop AJ, not here." Punk said as he tried his hardest to contain himself

AJ released her hands from behind his neck and looked up at him "Why not Punk, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to do it here, in an office. I have a lot more respect for you. Please"

AJ knew that he really wanted her to agree that she deserves to be treated with respect and that he has that much respect for her.

"Okay. Fine. So what do you want to do now?" AJ asked saddened that he had stopped them from having their private hot night.

Punk looked at her confused but then enlightened her "Oh no no no. I didn't say we were through with kissing and attempting to make love. I just said I didn't want to do it here."

AJ looked at Punk and looked around the room "Well then where are we going to go?"

Punk smirked "My bus is still in the parking lot. Let's go in there. It's nice and cozy and private."

AJ smiled and nodded "Okay"

And with that, Punk got up from the couch, still trying to contain his composure and so he told AJ he would be right back as he quickly ran to his locker room to grab his bags and title. AJ gathered all her belongings together and got ready as this night could just be getting started. But as AJ turned around as she heard the door open, she comes in contact with none other than an angry Daniel Bryan.

**A/N: So here is the end of chapter 1. Sorry for stopping it when it is getting interesting. I made this fanfic because I am just so still in love with both Punk and AJ. Even though AJPunk has drifted apart, I will never fully die away from these two. I remember them and will always believe in them as they were WWE's most entertaining couple and on screen pairing of the PG era. WWE should think about doing the CM Punk, AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan love triangle again. It was so much fun to watch and it was entertaining. Can't wait for Punk vs Jericho at Payback though. I love Jericho too so to see these two battle it out again is awesome. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hey, I made Punk the good guy…so far lol. Please review and the next chapter will be up shortly. I hope you love this fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. I know its only been a week or so but that's a long spread to me so I apologize. Anyways, here is the second chapter. Enjoy! **

AJ's eyes were locked in place on this man. A man who treats her disrespectfully and unimportantly. She didn't know what to say.

"D-Daniel, what are you doing her-"

"Oh what, thought I left huh? You thought I have forgotten what you did earlier?" Daniel interrupted her

AJ shook "No I just thought Punk made it clear that-"

"Made it clear that I what AJ, leave you alone? To never speak to you again?" Daniel interrupted her once again. "What type of vengeful person would I be if I were to just live and forget huh?"

AJ started to shake. What's taking Punk so long is what she was thinking. "I didn't do anything to you at all. I was just-"

"Oh what, you're going to act all innocent now? You're going to deny that you cost me MY WORLD TITLE AT WRESTLEMANIA?"

AJ didn't say a word. She couldn't find the words to try and tell him that she didn't cost him his title. If she did, he would most certainly harm her.

Daniel started making slow steps toward her "You see AJ, you did cost me my title. And when you do something as regrettable like that, then you are surely going to pay the consequences for it am I right?"

AJ didn't say a word.

"AM I RIGHT?" Daniel screamed at her as he then back-smacked his hand across her face

AJ yelped in pain "Y-Yes"

Daniel smirked as he felt proud once AJ had agreed that she will pay the consequences for costing him his title. Daniel was about to say something but was quickly knocked off his feet by CM Punk who had pushed him forcefully on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER DIDN'T I?" Punk angrily asked as he grabbed Daniel's shirt and pulled it awaiting an answer. "DIDN'T I?"

"Yes you did. You told me to stay away from her" Daniel worriedly said back

"Then why did you come after her again huh? Tell me you bastard?" Punk said as he gripped Daniel's shirt once again and lifted him up and pounced him back to the ground. "TELL ME"

"Because she cost me my world title at WrestleMania" Daniel coherently spoke

Punk growled "She did not cost you your damn title. You cost yourself your title. Don't blame her for your mistake jackass"

Daniel flipped out "She did so cost me my world title. And she will pay the consequences for it"

Punk couldn't take it anymore. How dare Daniel threaten AJ. "I'm going to make this perfectly clear to you. If you ever touch AJ again then I will hurt you like you have never been hurt before you understand me? Leave AJ alone!"

Daniel briefly nodded and covered himself as he thought Punk was going to punch him.

"Let's go AJ" Punk said as he released his hands off of Daniel's shirt and he and AJ walked out side by side leaving Daniel's shaking form on the floor.

Daniel watched as Punk and AJ left the room and carried on their way. Daniel was angry at Punk but also at himself for not realizing that Punk would be around defending AJ at all times. He should have chosen his stage wisely. Punk may have made it clear to him to never touch AJ but that doesn't mean she is free. AJ agreed to pay the consequences and so she will. It will only be a matter of time.

Punk and AJ were out of the arena and in the parking lot heading towards Punk's bus. He was carrying AJ's bags and held her close to him. AJ hadn't said a word since Daniel had slapped her and she was nervous about Punk finding out. They finally made it to his bus and he opened the door, allowing her in first.

"Let's get going Jake" Punk alerted his bus driver to start going. Jake nodded and started the engine and headed out.

Punk made his way into the bus and saw AJ sitting quietly on the couch. She looked like a zombie staring out the window. Her eyes looking cold as ice and her skin coloring pale. Punk rested their bags down on the table and walked over to AJ, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"April are you alright?" Punk asked softly as he continued to rub her back

AJ nodded creepily "Yeah. Couldn't be better"

Punk looked uneasy as he could hear the fear in her voice. He didn't want her to be scared.

"April look at me. You don't have to be scared. I won't ever let Daniel hurt you. I promised you that."

AJ looked at him "You promise?"

"I promise" Punk smiled back.

AJ smiled back at him and reached over into his arms and placed her head on his chest. She could hear his clam and soothing heart beat as it put her in a relaxed state. Punk smiled as he knew that his promise made her feel safer and in a better place. He would never break that promise. He would never disappoint her.

Punk took his hand and started going through her hair, feeling her smooth and silky locks. He lowered his head and rested his nose on her hair, smelling the vanilla shampoo that he loves so much. AJ smiled beneath him as she knew he was drooling over the smell of her hair. His nose was still attached to it.

"Are you enjoying yourself up there?" AJ amusingly asked "You know in my hair?"

Punk awoken from his trance "Oh um Yeah I'm good"

AJ giggled "I'm sure you are"

Punk giggled back as he knew he's been caught red handed "Your smell brings back memories"

AJ lifted her head from his chest and looked at him "And yours well...*sniff sniff* pff you need to take a shower" AJ laughed

Punk gawked at her in surprise "I'm not that bad" he told her

AJ died in laughter "Uh it's bad"

Punk playfully growled at her as he jumped on top of her and rubbed himself on her "Now look who's smelly"

AJ squealed "Oh my God get off of me you dirty pig"

Punk laughed "dirty pig? I thought you loved it dirty?"

AJ was dying in laughter. Punk brought out a side of her that no other guy ever did. He brought out the playful happy side which he loved. AJ tried to maneuver her way out from under him but he was too smart for her. He had her trapped like a pig and she wasn't getting away that easily.

"Come on Punk get off go take a shower" AJ suggested him

Punk smiled "Well if I'm taking a shower than you're taking one with me"

AJ decided to play a game with Punk. She knew how much he loves games

"And what if I don't?" AJ said with all the confidence in the world

Punk raised an eyebrow and knew her love for games "then I guess I will have no choice but to tickle you to death"

And with that, Punk began to tickle at AJ's sides and her stomach. He wouldn't stop until AJ had agreed to take a shower with him. AJ tried to push his hands away but she was still trapped beneath him and his hands were like wild flies, spreading across her entire body. AJ giggled to the point of exhaustion and finally decided to give into him as she knew she wasn't going to win this game.

"Okay fine I'll take a shower with you" AJ told him still giggling

Punk stopped tickling her and allowed her to recuperate. "So you're going to shower with me?" he asked as he started poking at her sides again just in case she said the wrong answer

"Yes Yes I'll shower with you" AJ quickly spoke back still trying to recover from Punk's grueling tickling.

"Great. Let's go"

Punk got up off of AJ and he helped her up and walked with her to the shower. They got undressed, turned on the water to boiling hot and stepped in and had themselves a very hot shower. Forty five minutes later, Punk and AJ had gotten out of the shower and into their PJ's. They were now clean and ready for the night. Punk was sitting on the couch playing mortal combat and AJ was watching.

"You want to play against me?" Punk asked her

AJ looked at him and declined his offer "No thanks. I don't want to fight you"

Punk chuckled under his breath and looked at her "AJ it's a game. We're not really fighting"

AJ looked at him and started laughing herself "No what I meant was, that it's best that I don't fight you because well…I'm going to kick your ass so it's best that I don't play"

Punk laughed himself. Of course she thinks she could beat him at video games. It's only she can't beat him in real life.

"Well then may the best player win" Punk told her as he handed her another controller

AJ looked at him surprised "CM Punk are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Punk laughed "Oh I'm about to find out"

AJ smiled as she took the controller and started playing against Punk. Five rounds later AJ had beaten Punk six times in a row.

"Ha victory is mine." AJ jumped up and cheered "See. I told you not to fight me"

Punk felt embarrassed. He got humiliated by AJ at his favorite game Moral Combat. Punk was unbeatable in that game. At least that was only against Kofi. Punk licked his lips and gave it to her.

"Congratulations AJ, I guess you are the winner" Punk applauded her "but that is in the game. How about in real life?" Punk challenged her

AJ stopped celebrating her video game win and looked over at Punk who was smirking at the window. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to see if she could beat him in a match in real life and he knows that she could never beat him. He was challenging her.

:"What are you getting at CM Punk?" AJ asked suspiciously

Punk left that distinct smirk on his face "I'm opening you a challenge Ms. AJ Lee"

AJ put down the controller and she was all ears "What kind of challenge?"

"I want you to face me in a match one on one in the ring" Punk challenged

"A match? Against you? Are you crazy?" AJ jolted out

"Yes, Yes and Yes" Punk smugly said "I want to see exactly how well you go up against me inside a ring"

AJ was confused "But Phil, that's totally unfair and besides, I am the general manger of Raw. I can't wrestle you when I have a job to do"

Punk bowed his head and laughed "Who said it had to be in front of the world? When you are being the general manager of Raw?"

"Then where and how are we going to do this?" AJ asked

"I am not scheduled for tomorrow's house show in Bridgeport so we can do it then" Punk told her

"But I am. I am the general manager of Raw and I have to attend every show" AJ informed him

Punk turned and looked at her "That's not a problem. Every general manager gets to have a few call out days. And you happen to have zero used"

AJ was more confused now "You want me to leave my job of being the general manager of Raw for a day just so I can have a match against you?"

Punk turned back and stared out the window "Yep" is all he said

"But that doesn't, I don't get, ugh fine" AJ gave up and said

Punk faced her "Just think of it as more us time. A day together expect tomorrow, your ass is mine"

AJ shook her head "Well I guess we'll have to wait and see wont we?"

"I guess so"

AJ then got up from the couch and started to walk back to his bedroom "Are you coming Punkers or you just going to sit there like a statue?"

Punk smirked "Of course not" Punk then got up and followed her to his bedroom.

Both Punk and AJ slipped into bed and cuddled up next to each other. Punk put his arm around AJ's waist and pulled her closely to his body, protecting her. AJ smiled as she rested her head on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night Punk" AJ sleepily said

"Good night AJ" Punk said back as he then placed a kiss on her forehead and both of them drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Superstars Hotel 1:45a.m**

Daniel made his way into the superstar's hotel. He left the arena late after the AJPunk encounter. He was very heated and just wanted to destroy both AJ and Punk. Daniel walked up to the hotel desk, got his room key and made his way up to the 6th floor and marched his way to his room.

Daniel reached the 6th floor and exited the elevator. He made his way down the hall and was talking to himself.

"I hate Punk. I hate AJ. God I hate those two so much" Daniel said to himself

Daniel had reached his room and slid his key in and walked in. He threw his bags across the room and marched into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and gripped the sink.

"AJ is going to pay. Punk is going to pay. AJ will pay more. But Punk will pay as well."

Daniel marched back out of the bathroom and took out his phone. He started reading through his tweets and came across stupid fan messages that meant nothing to him.

"Stupid mindless fans" Daniel said as he continued flipping through his twitter feed

Daniel then saw a recent tweet from AJ Lee writing; "Having an amazing night. Wouldn't want it any other way"

This made Daniel hiss and fuel up all his anger. He started to prance back and forth in his room and rested his hands on the back of his head. He needed to think of a plan to destroy AJ. He had to think of one fast. But before he could get to AJ, he had to eliminate the problem that was in the way, and that problem was CM Punk.

Daniel spent all morning thinking of a plan. He came up with various ideas like taking out Punk's knee or getting Punk suspended but none of those were good enough. He wanted to do something that would do the damage on AJ as well plus some. Then it hit him. He knew the plan that would take Punk away from the picture. He would reveal it next Monday on Raw. And this will be sure to drive CM Punk away from AJ forever.

"Ha Ha Ha that little bitch is going to be mine" Daniel evilly laughed "She won't even see it coming"

Daniel traveled over to his bed, went under his covers and slept away the few hours he had left. He couldn't wait to see the look on both Punk and AJ's face when he reveals his plan on Raw.

A/N: So here is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it and want to read more. I am trying to make this story as interesting as possible and not just another AJ, Punk and Daniel Bryan fanfic. I want it to be interesting and I hope I am reaching that out to you. Anyways, please review this story, I greatly appreciate all the reviews and the next chapter will come shorty. Still believe in #AJPunk no matter what. You never know what will happen in the long run.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of The Best Thing That Has Ever Happened To Me. Enjoy! **

**The Next Morning July 31, 2012 9:30a.m**

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Punk whispered into AJ's ear

AJ wiggled and turned her head and looked at the clock "Nine thirty, really?" AJ groined "This is way too early for me Punk"

Punk chuckled "Well princess, we have a very big day today so the earlier we start the longer our day will last"

AJ turned her back to Punk and pulled the covers over her head "But I don't want to get up" Punk just stared at her "I'm too comfortable"

Punk smiled happily when he heard her fight her way from getting up. All his previous girlfriends were all morning birds but AJ wasn't and it wasn't a problem either. Some people, especially girls need their beauty sleep and he respected that but today was a very important day. Punk challenged AJ to a match this afternoon inside a ring and it was going to be a day of fun and excitement. Punk was not going to allow her to talk him out of it nor convince him to stay in bed. Besides, Punk is a morning bird and he was wide awake.

"AJ I'm not leaving here until you're awake. Stop being a puss" Punk alerted as he walked over to the other side of the bed and shook her.

AJ tossed the covers off of her "Says the man who was called a cookie puss by the Rock" she then lightly laughed "So I guess you're the real puss here, not me"

Punk smirked and folded his arms "It's funny how much you remember that because, you seem to try and forget all the horrible things I've said to you in storylines but when it comes to somebody as clueless as Dwayne, you seem to like it when mean things are said to me"

Punk raised his eyebrows as he awaited AJ to respond but she just looked at him and smiled. He licked his lips and bowed his head, taking her quietness as a sign of let's make peace not war between the two. After all, everything she says now will cost her in the ring later on so whatever she has to say, he won't hate her for it. He will get his revenge in the ring.

"So what's for breakfast?" AJ asked as she got up out of bed

Punk shrugged "I don't really eat breakfast. I normally juice and carry about my day"

AJ walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom and turned on the light. She gave him a WTF type look when he said that.

"Well I am human and I need to eat breakfast, a very important meal to start the day." She hyped up and grabbed her toothbrush "I hate juicing so don't offer me one. Especially what you make is highly unappetizing." AJ remarked as she began brushing her teeth.

Punk was just leaning against the wall across the bathroom. He shook his head and laughed "My goodness aren't you picky and may I add stubborn"

AJ spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth "I'm not picky at all I just don't juice" she said as she wiped the remaining paste from her mouth and left the bathroom eyeing him but quickly paused and faced him. "And who you calling stubborn cookie puss?"

Punk slightly creased his eyes and popped his tongue inside his cheek "Hey now don't start calling me that. It's how do I put it…disrespectful"

AJ walked to the front of his bus and opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. "Well I like angering you" she said as she started the coffee maker and made herself a fresh cup of coffee. "Besides you need to get heated if you expect to beat me this afternoon if you know what I mean"

Punk kept a demeaning expression on his face but soon changed it into laughter once she pointed out their match later on. He's glad she didn't forget about it.

"Right our match. Looking forward to it"

AJ took a sip of her coffee and nodded "So am I. Can't wait to kick your ass, I mean beat you"

Punk chuckled and he turned to the fridge and took out his already made juice and started drinking it. "Well we'll see shortly then" AJ nodded "Yep" and took another sip of her coffee.

After their little morning conversation, AJ made herself some eggs with whole grain toast and Punk just watched the news. When she was done eating, he got up and told her to get dressed and so she did. He got dressed shortly after her and time was ticking now. It was 10:45a.m and Punk had decided to put the match to 12:15p.m. When both were dressed and finished cleaning up Punk sat down next to AJ who was looking through a comic on the couch.

"So 12:15 is when the ring should be cleared so we will go and have our match then" Punk told her as he watched her continue looking through the comic.

AJ looked away from the comic and over at him "Where exactly are we going. An arena, a gym, someone's yard?"

Punk couldn't help but laugh "It's a local wrestling school just outside of Bridgeport. I use to help guide some of the students there back in the day"

AJ raised an eyebrow "Back in the day. Like when you were just getting into wrestling yourself?" she then chuckled "that's compelling"

Punk was blown away by this woman's comebacks. She had a snarky answer for everything. But like he said, he wasn't going to hate her for it. He would handle that in the ring. "I mean like a few years ago. Maybe two"

AJ opened her mouth and acted all surprised "Oh well then that makes more sense" she then started to laugh hysterically.

Punk just looked at her as she continued to laugh out loud. He couldn't help but laugh too. "Well as fun as this is, we should get going. The ring waits for nobody"

AJ nodded her head and stretched her arms back "I guess I should get this over with"

Punk got up and stretched himself. He then squinted his eyebrows and chuckled "You say that as if this is going to be bad thing." AJ then laughed "We're not going into Call of Duty Black Ops now"

AJ laughed "And imagine how much fun that would be"

Punk gave her the crazy eyes "You really are a crazy chick"

AJ got up and slid her finger across his chest "And that's why you dig me" she said as she did that crazy laugh and walked to the back to the bedroom to get her gear.

The bus soon arrived at the building. It was just a little after twelve so they were right on time. Punk looked out the window and saw some students who were leaving so he knew the ring was all his.

"Come on buttercup we're here" Punk called out to his beloved AJ Lee

AJ came waltzing out sporting her baby blue ring attire and kick ass converse ring boots "What's with all of the pet names?" she joked

Punk's eyes drew to AJ's attire but he was looking at her body. She looked so sexy, mouth- watering and totally adorable.

"Earth to Punk" AJ snapped in front of his eyes "Oh uh yeah" quit drooling over me and let's get this going.

Punk chuckled and he grabbed his bags and followed AJ off the bus and into the building

AJ stopped in her tracks as she looked at the outside exterior of the building "Well this place is ancient" she pointed out as she saw the dated stone and cracked pieces of the building. "Nothing like walking into a dump"

"Hey" Punk yelled out playfully. "This is a very highly decorative school. I enjoyed teaching here."

AJ smirked "Yeah, when you were nineteen" she joked again as she began walking into the building. Punk bit his lip, huffed and tried to keep his composure.

"Keep it together Punk. You're almost there. Just a few more steps and her ass is yours to beat" Punk said to himself. He then walked in

AJ was already in the ring that was resting in the middle of the building. It had bleachers on all sides, an announcers table and a mini titantron. AJ was running the ropes and so called preparing for her match against Punk.

Punk walked in and set his bags down to the side and watched as she ran the ropes. He missed seeing her in the ring.

"How does it feel?" Punk asked "You know, being back in the ring?"

AJ stopped running the ropes and looked at him and shrugged "I don't know. It's been such a long time." She added "In a way I miss it but being the GM is an amazing job. And there will always be time for me to compete"

Punk punted his lips and nodded "Absolutely. I mean you look good so that's not a problem." AJ laughed and swayed her hips in Punk's direction.

"Are you showing me off" Punk asked as he began walking up the ring steps slowly

AJ shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the turnbuckle as if she was bored "You know if this was a real match you would have been counted out already" she appointed him "In another case, I would be declared the winner"

Punk only smirked at her as he just leaned his arm on the rope, gripping his cheeks and watching as she was attempting to pipe bomb him. "Are done trying to insult me?" Punk tested her as he began to slowly maneuver his way in the ring

AJ chuckled from across the ring and shook her head "Nope" she then stuck her tongue out at him and then the match was underway. Punk was leaping towards her but she put her hands up in defense.

"Wait hang on" AJ stopped him "What's the catch here?" she suspiciously asked

Punk paused and smirked "What catch?" he responded in an act of confusion and started walking small steps towards her

AJ licked her lips and saw the face of a true champion. One of WWE's greatest heels. Always trying to get at his opponent and trying to frighten them. She wouldn't allow him to do it to her though. "Well it's kind of weird that you would challenge me to a match without there being any real catch" AJ said as she was now being forced to back up by Punk's taunting approach.

Once Punk had her backed up into the corner of the ring, he took his arms and placed them on both sides of the ropes, trapping her between them. "I do have a plan going into this but no catch" he pouted at her as he saw her squirm by his closeness and taunting voice

AJ looked up at him and tried to resurface herself to her steady feet. "Well what is your plan?" she desperately urged him to tell her. She hated not knowing and above all hated secrets.

Punk chuckled and you could hear the beast in him as he laughed. He was going to treat her like one of his real opponents. He would not go easy on her just because she is a woman and his boss. "I don't reveal my plans to my opponent's sweetheart"

AJ felt scared but she wouldn't allow him to know it. She decided to go along with his little game and see what happens. She knows he wouldn't do anything to actually hurt her. She finally regained her strength, looked him into his dementing eyes and shoved him, detaching his arms from the ropes.

Punk was caught off guard but knew her love for games. She above all, loves rough play and by all means, he loves it more. AJ pushed herself away from the turnbuckle and sounded the bell with her cute perky voice and quickly swerved around to his back and jumped onto him.

AJ now had him in a headlock and so she needed more leverage so she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened the grip around the champ's neck.

"Ha not so tough now are you Mr. Best in the world?" AJ said while struggling with the grip on his neck as she felt him trying to whip her off him but she would not let go. "I guess someone should start rethinking of a new name to call himself like, Mr. Poopy" AJ hilariously added

Punk growled once she said that. She was starting to tick him off and now the monster is going to unleash. Punk strength was starting to prevail as he grabbed her wrist that was choking him in the headlock and got a hold of her right arm and flipped her on the mat.

AJ was shocked at how he came around that but he was huffing and puffing and breathing intensely which scared her at one point but knew he was again trying to frighten her. Punk held his throat as AJ's brutal headlock sure laid a number on him and AJ saw him coming to his knees so she was trying to slide her way over to the ropes but Punk quickly caught her and pulled her to the middle of the ring in where he pressed her to the mat.

"Not so fast spider monkey" Punk hauled at her once he saw that she was trying to escape him "You have to pay up for that vicious attack you just laid upon the champ"

AJ didn't want to know the meaning behind that but she knew it was a meaning of payback. Punk saw her struggling to escape him again so he pressed her shoulders to the mat and straddled her waist. AJ was now trapped under him and could not move a muscle. All his weight was on her.

"You almost choked me out missy" Punk jokingly told her as he then removed one of his hands that laid on her shoulder and placed it under her neck. He gripped it gently and her neck was forced to stabilize in any way he wanted it to be. AJ squealed by his target but knew how to escape this. This was a temptation to try and submit an opponent. AJ's long-time trainer and ex- boyfriend Jay Lethal taught her how to maneuver out of it.

"You are really starting to get under my skin and I shall get under yours" Punk said as he leaned down just close enough to her face and was to her looked like he was going to kiss her neck but she caught him by surprise again as she grabbed onto his arm that gripped her neck and used her strong core to jump him up and toss him to the side of her.

Not much damage was done to AJ but she still felt the sensation of Punk's grip on her neck. AJ then crawled over to the corner and lifted herself to her feet as she never took her eyes of Punk who was coming to his feet as well. Punk looked over at AJ who was recovering in the corner and smiled. The fun that was coming of this was worth it. He loved this.

Once AJ had fully recovered she decided to play the crazy game with Punk. After all, Punk digs crazy chicks so why not drive him off the edge.

"So Punkers you had enough? Willing to give up and call it a quits?" AJ smartly asked as she began skipping in circles

Punk laughed "Have I had enough? Girl I'm just getting started with you" he said as he started to once again make his way over to her.

AJ, however, had other plans. She side stepped him and moved to the other turnbuckle. She giggled once she saw Punk place his hands on his waist and smirk.

"Problem?" AJ sullenly asked as she put her finger to her lip

Punk bowed his head and started walking towards her again, this time a bit aware of her moves and tricks. AJ smiled at him approaching her again but she had another trick up her sleeve. When he got a little closer and tried to grab her, she rolled passed him and began mocking him by saying Best in the world. She then took it up a notch and went onto the turnbuckle as if there was a live audience and was mocking Punk's entrance screaming off the top of her lungs that she is indeed the best in the world.

Little did she know, she was up in the air now as Punk was done playing nice as he ran to her while her back was turned and grabbed her by her waist and tossed her screaming form over his shoulders.

"Go To Sleep time sweetheart" Punk jolted out as he positioned her evenly on his shoulders. AJ yelled "No please" playfully as she continued to squirm out of his grasp but he had her locked on his shoulders.

"Should of thought about that before. Now it's time for you to pay up" Punk amusingly said as he held her on his shoulders for a good three minutes taunting her.

"Are you ready?" Punk asked still laughing

"No" AJ quickly replied

"Aw come on. You said earlier you wanted to stay in bed and go to sleep" Punk sarcastically added

AJ hissed "Obviously not meaning put your solid knee to my face" she said still struggling to get out from his grip.

Punk laughed "Well I guess you will have to-" Punk was cut off by a counter by AJ as she finally got out of his grip and rolled him down to the mat. AJ called out the 1..2..but Punk kicked out at two.

"Damn it" AJ said as she hoped in getting the pin and ending this. There was no doubt that she was enjoying herself, here with Punk, but the thought about what he will do to her is a scary feeling. Punk quickly got up on his feet and saw AJ who was near the edge of the ring.

"Err, you're going to get it now" Punk growled at her as he ran towards her but was quickly stopped at her sliding out the ring.

AJ was running around the ring, in an attempt to escape Punk's grueling intentions but Punk's speed and agility was no match to her. He caught her right after she made the second turn around the ring as he timed her moves slowly and slid out and grabbed her. AJ yelped in surprise.

"You think you can run from me?" Punk asked tugging her body close to his

"I wasn't running I was just you know, jogging. Learned from you" AJ playfully gestured being how Punk runs a lot.

Punk couldn't take her insults any longer. He hissed out loud and rolled her into the ring, still latching onto her so she wouldn't escape him and once he had her in the center, he blew her a kiss and lifted her up for the G.T.S. AJ was frightened now as this time he was going to put her to sleep and she won't be able to reverse the finisher.

"Goodnight my sweet angel" Punk dreamily sounded to her before he lifted her up off his shoulders and kneed her in the face.

AJ flew back and was out like a light. Punk smiled and he took a deep breath in and bent down and pinned her for the 1…2…3! AJ couldn't move she was literary asleep. Punk raised his hands high and proudly said Best in the world. He then went to AJ and saw how out of it she was. Her breathing was calm and she looked so beautiful laying there in the center of the ring. He chuckled as he wondered when she would wake up. It was only 2:00p.m and Punk had more plans in mind. He got on top of her and titled his head.

"My goodness you are so beautiful yet very fragile" he said to a sleeping AJ.

He wiped the sweat from his lips and lowered himself just to be eyes width to her. He smiled as he then placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He hoped she felt that. He felt bad in a way that he had to knee her in her face but it was a match. She is still a winner in his books though.

With AJ still knocked out, Punk decided to wait until she awakens so he lifted her up in his warm, sweaty arms and carried her out the building and back onto his bus. He placed her onto the bed and got a cool towel and placed it across her head. He then got another cool towel, this one slightly colder and rubbed it along her arms, stomach and legs to cool her down. He then got mineral ice and applied it to the parts to her body that needed a pain reliever and left her to rest.

Punk went out the bus and went back inside the wrestling school to get their bags and he went back onto the bus, checking on AJ in the process to find that she was slowly awakening.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Punk amusingly said as if their day hadn't just started

AJ then realized "You jackass" she then felt her muscles stiffen "Why you have to be so aggressive?"

Punk chuckled and sat down at the end of the bed and took off his wrestling boots and pads "Because I know you love it"

AJ smiled "Still-"she was cut off by the aching muscles of her body "I am the GM of Raw and I can't risk to be out because of your play time"

Punk laughed and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. He then got up and walked over to her "Sorry babe. Next time I'll go a little easier on you" he said as he stroked her cheek

AJ shivered at his touch. She was hot and sweaty but his touch always sent shivers down her body.

"Yeah next time meaning never" AJ harped about

Punk laughed "Next time meaning tonight"

AJ's eyes widened "Tonight?" I'm sore as hell and you want to fight again?"

Punk stared at her and put his finger under her chin "How's your sex life been going?"

AJ rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him "You jerk" she playfully laughed

"Well?" Punk asked as he wanted to know

AJ giggled "It's well…it could be better" she looked at the desire in his eyes "Haven't done it in a while"

Punk's mood changed "You want to tonight?" he asked not in a forceful way "I mean if you feel up to it. Not forcing you in anyway"

AJ's eyes settled on him and saw the need. He wanted this more than she did but deep down inside, after everything Daniel Bryan did to her, she needed this more than ever.

"Sure why not" is all she said and he smiled and nodded

"Good then, I guess tonight is going to be…special" Punk winked at her as he left the bedroom and went to go take a quick shower. AJ was left on his bed thinking. Still in the back of her head was this Daniel Bryan drama. But tonight, she's hoping Punk will take that away from her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Daniel Bryan was making his way to his rental car. He couldn't wait to show up at the arena but better yet, next week, when he reveals a secret that will separate Punk and AJ forever. Daniel was at his car and was making his way to the driver's seat. He got in and drove off to Bridgeport.

Twenty minutes later, Daniel had pulled into the superstar's parking lot and grabbed his suitcase and made his way inside the arena. It was around five o' clock by the time he left the hotel so he didn't have to wait long to see AJ. He was glad Punk wasn't advertised tonight.

Once Daniel was inside, he walked to his locker room but was quickly stopped by the person who was standing in front of him.

"Kane what the hell do you want?" Daniel rudely asked

Kane walked up to Daniel "What's happening tonight?"

Daniel sighed "I don't have to tell you anything you backstabbing partner" he said as he then stepped aside him and continued walking

Kane turned around and started following Daniel "Yes you do. We are the tag team champions which means as a tag team, we tell each other everything"

Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked up at Kane "What are we dating? Why do you care anyways? Whatever I say is always a problem to you so why bother?" Daniel hissed and turned around and started walking again

"If it has to do with AJ then yes it is a problem, Daniel" Kane sounded out

Daniel stopped again "You know what, I wasn't even thinking about AJ until you brought her up so now you made me angry again"

Kane rolled his eyes "Oh come on Daniel. I know you still want to seek revenge on AJ. Why else would you be up until three in the morning screaming AJ's name"

Daniel gawked "You listened to me the entire night?"

Kane shook his head "No. But your room is only a door away from mine. I can hear you snoring too"

"I DO NOT SNORE, I mean quit snooping and stay out of my business Kane" Daniel highly suggested

"Listen Daniel, I know how this is, you hate her I get that but you hurting her won't be good on your part." Kane appointed him "There are a lot of superstars in this locker room that will kill you if you lay a finger on AJ and I will not be the idiot superstar that defends you just because we are the tag team champions"

Daniel hissed "What is wrong with you? Once again you side with everyone else instead of your own partner. Err just leave me alone" Daniel yelled and this time stormed off leaving Kane worried.

"Stupid partner" Daniel grunted to himself

He walked into his locker room and slammed the door. When he dropped his bags he saw someone else's as well.

"What the" Daniel looked down to see an open suitcase and water bottle

Daniel stepped in and looked to the right and saw none other than Y2J Chris Jericho sitting on the couch

"Chris" Daniel screamed

"Gezz junior why so pitchy" Jericho added as he closed his ears

"What are you doing in MY locker room?" Daniel asked annoyed

Jericho got up and motioned himself over to an angry Daniel "My locker room is getting repainted so I was told to crash here with you."

"You what-"

"And besides junior, we have a tag match tonight against Team Rhode Scholars so be on your best behavior got it?"

Daniel growled "ME BE ON MY BEST BEHAVIOR? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO TAG WITH YOU?"

Jericho smirked "Well I am Y2J, the best wrestler in the world and-"

"Oh so now you're stealing peoples catchphrases?" Daniel interrupted arguably

"First off, never interrupt me and second I never stole anybody's catchphrase. I am indeed the best at what I do"

Daniel laughed "Oh sure and I guess CM Punk just so happened to steal being the Best in the World from you?"

"CM Punk can call himself whatever he wants. But I know that I am the best." Jericho certified "I certainly don't have to write it on the back of a T-shirt to prove it"

Daniel nodded "That's right. I am with you 100% Jericho."

Jericho looked confused "What has gotten in to you Jabroni?"

Daniel fueled up "I am not a Jabroni, I am not a goat face, I am the tag team champions and the best technical wrestler this company has okay Jericho"

Jericho nodded "Absolutely Daniel. There is no question about that. You are another great, a former world champion may I add. I mean you lost it in eighteen seconds but-"

"YOU THINK I NEED A REVISION OF WHEN I LOST MY WORLD TITLE? Daniel fired back

"Whoa now, take it easy Bryan, didn't mean to rattle you up now" Jericho said as he threw his hands up in surrender

"Well you did. I lost my world title because of one person. AJ Lee" Daniel growled her name under her breath

Jericho raised an eyebrow "AJ Lee? You still on that Bryan? With AJ still costing you your title at WrestleMania? Come on dude she did not cost you-"

"SHE DID SO COST ME MY WORLD-"

"WORLD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jericho said

Daniel just stared at Jericho

"Listen Daniel. AJ did not cost you your match, nor did she cost you your title at WrestleMania. You did that yourself" Jericho protested

Daniel walked over to the water bottle that was placed on the table and grabbed it

"You know what Chris, you're right. You are [chuckles] so totally-…SHE DID SO COST ME MY WORLD TITLE AND SHE WILL PAY THE CONSQUENCES FOR IT" Daniel said as he threw the water bottle across the room

Jericho licked his lips and walked over to Daniel "Never threaten AJ, understand me NEVER!"

Daniel looked into Jericho's eyes and just stared into them. He saw the burning flame ignite in Chris's eyes. He wasn't joking.

"Let's go our match is coming up" Daniel said as he walked towards the door but was quickly stopped by Chris' hand grabbing his arm

"Just to be clear, touch AJ and I will hurt you, just a warning" Jericho then smiled at Bryan and walked out. Daniel clenched his fists and banged it against the door. This isn't going to be easy but one way or another, with Bryan's secret about to be revealed come this Monday's Raw, nobody and Daniel means nobody will be looking, talking or even protecting AJ Lee ever again.

**A/N: So here is the end of Chapter 3. Did you enjoy Punk and AJ's cute wrestling match? I guess AJ can only beat Punk at video games hehe. And did anyone see the Payback PPV, CM Punk returned, faced Y2J and won. I was jumping in joy. I love Jericho but I am a Punk fan for life. Oh and AJ Lee, new WWE Divas Champion. Glad she won it but she is acting all snarky and spoiled. But anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review like always, love hearing from you guys and next chapter soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is Chapter 4. Enjoy! **

Punk just finished up with his shower. He was shaving and getting ready for tonight with AJ. He wasn't nervous but he knew she was. After everything that happened, with them falling apart, he never knew if they'd ever get back together. But Punk was happy now. He knew how much AJ still loved him despite what he said to her and she knew he felt the same for her. He looked into the mirror and saw his reflection. He looked different, like a redefined man. Not that he changed his personality but he was growing up. He wanted to start a life and he wanted to start it with AJ. But he also knew that AJ's life was just getting started and that she wasn't ready to settle down yet. Punk respected that and just wanted to make tonight special. Even if it's not so soft and loving but more rough and hot, he was going to remind AJ that he isn't going anywhere. He is hers and she is his.

Once Punk finished shaving, he put on AJ's favorite aftershave and did his normal routine. He was in the bathroom for at least thirty minutes after his shower. When he finally finished, he walked out and went back to his master bedroom in where he found the love of his life sound asleep on his bed. Punk paused and felt annoyed at first that she would fall asleep but it kind of made him smile. She looked peaceful and beautiful sleeping in his bed, with her arm draped over her head. Her breathing lightened the room and the light snoring was so adorable. As cute as she was sleeping he wasn't going to allow her to pull that off. Not now.

Punk walked over to his side of the bed and put his phone on the night stand. He didn't bother disturbing her yet. He would glance his eyes over to her sleeping form to watch as her body would rise slowly up and then slowly back down every breath she would take. He ran his hands over his damp shaven head and huffed. He turned his phone silent as he didn't want any callings or texts to disturb him. He kneeled onto the bed and crawled over to her. He sat on his knees and placed his hands on them and sighed. "Oh God how am I going to do this?" he said to himself softly

"AJ" Punk called lightly shaking her "Wake up"

AJ didn't move but that didn't stop him from trying again. This time he shook her a bit harder "AJ you have to wake up now" Punk whispered but she didn't move

Punk huffed and bit his lips. He knew this was going to be a problem. He sat there on his knees for a few seconds thinking until he heard the slightest laugh come from AJ's mouth. Her eyes were still closed but a sudden grin covered her mouth as she knew Punk has given up too quickly. Punk looked at her and smirked. She always has to play games with him.

"AJ are you awake?" Punk said with a bit of humor in his voice

AJ laid there and shrugged. Punk laughed just a little as he knew he wasn't going to get a reasonable response from her.

"Alright come on rise and shine" Punk said as he scooped his arms under her body and tried lifting her but AJ stopped him.

"No" is all she said

Punk placed his hands on his hips and chuckled "Girl what is wrong with you today?" AJ smiled "You're a mess"

AJ finally opened her eyes and looked up into his. She smiled and stretched "I am just too smart for you"

Punk squinted his eyebrows and sighed "Too smart for me. What does that mean?"

AJ laughed lightly "You always fall into my traps and then give up too quickly." She told him "You never can fool me into one"

Punk bit his lip "What are you talking about I knew you were awake the entire time"

AJ rose from the bed and folded her legs. "Sure you did." She said as she patted him on the shoulder.

AJ laughed as she got up from the bed but was quickly pulled back down as Punk grabbed her by her arm and started kissing her roughly. AJ was caught by surprise but soon moved along with him as she bit his bottom lip and placed her hand around his neck. Punk was roughly kissing her, making her realize that she isn't the one who gets to be in charge. She doesn't get to fool him and allow him to fall into her traps. Punk drew his hand alongside her stomach and bit her lip to try to open her mouth wider so he can slip his tongue in but she wasn't allowing it.

"Open" Punk demanded into the forceful kiss

AJ giggled at his command but she wasn't that stupid. He's a man that gets everything he wants but not when it comes to her. He had to work and fight for whatever he wanted out of her.

"Sorry no can do" AJ said as she continued kissing him

Punk growled as he was annoyed that she wouldn't listen to him but he was going to make her do it one way or another. No work needed. Punk pushed AJ's head back into the pillow as his mouth was still latched onto hers and placed his legs over hers. He was trapping her beneath him and this wasn't him being a dick he was being playful but at the same time, he was letting her know not to mess with him. When he says something you should do it. And this goes for anybody.

AJ squealed as she felt her legs tighten as Punk's tangled with hers and he placed his hand on the pillow just above her left shoulder. AJ needed air as she felt low on oxygen but Punk had her trapped. He was taking her breath away. Punk continued kissing her and he placed his other hand to the right of her face to push it to the left side as he wanted access to the right side of her neck. He allowed her to regain her oxygen as he latched onto her neck and bit at her skin.

AJ moaned softly as he did this as she could feel the pain of him biting at her skin. She placed one of her hands over his head to try to regain strength. Punk wouldn't allow her to play with him so he grabbed her hand and pinned it to her side as he held it in place and so he continued biting at her neck. AJ was angry that he did that so she kicked him playfully.

"Why'd you do that?" AJ said as she felt her neck being molested

Punk didn't say a word. He continued biting at her sweet flesh and started hissing as he did it. AJ tried sliding out of his grip that he had on her hand but he tightened it once he felt her trying to escape from it.

"Na Na" Punk said as he started kissing under her neck now.

AJ squirmed "Can I touch you please?" she pleaded

Punk stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes "Nope" is all he said and he went back to kissing her neck.

AJ pouted but soon screamed out in pain once she felt him bit into her skin just under her neck. "Ow that hurts" she whimpered

Punk smirked as she knew that would make her angry but she has to know. AJ moved her head to the opposite direction to block him as she couldn't use her hands as they were trapped. Punk lifted his head and looked into her eyes and chuckled

"What on earth are you doing?" Punk said as he watched her move her head back and forth

AJ stopped and looked at him "I'm getting you back"

Punk laughed "Uh no you don't"

AJ hissed "Yes I do you bit me twice and it hurt thank you very much"

Punk took his right hand and grabbed her chin to stop her head from moving. "You deserved it sweetie"

AJ laughed "Okay maybe I did but you bite like a wild animal."

Punk smirked "You like my wildly animalism" he informed as he still wanted access to her mouth

"Hey AJ look up"

"What-"

Punk attacked her mouth as he slipped in his tongue and this time really took her breath away. He released her hands and cupped her chin. AJ latched her hands around his neck and clawed at his neck skin and he gasped by the pain but he loved it. Punk drew himself down on her, resting his elbows on the sides of her. His legs were still tangled with hers but she happened to slid one out from under him and taps his butt with her foot. Punk lifted up and looked behind him.

"What the-"Punk said

"Got ya" AJ laughed at Punk's expression

Punk looked back at her and laughed too. He started kissing her again and AJ started moaning lightly in his mouth. She released her hands from behind his neck and started slowly sliding her hands under his shirt. Punk felt her hands dangling under his shirt and it sent shivers down his spine.

Punk lifted himself just a little bit to readjust and so he took off his shirt and lowered himself back down. His beautiful tattooed chest and arms were fully exposed and it was a masterpiece. AJ traced her finger tips over his straight edge tattoo and Punk smirked.

"Having fun?" Punk said as he watched her trace his tattoo

AJ smiled "I love your tattoos"

Punk just smiled and leaned down and kissed her again. "You love me more though" he said as he pecked at her lips

"I love every part of you equally" AJ settled on and giggled as Punk slid down and started pecking his lips across her stomach.

"Hey you know that's my tickle spot right?" AJ said trying not to laugh that hard

Punk smirked as he continued kissing across her stomach "I know. That's why I am doing it" he admitted

AJ giggled as Punk placed a big kiss just above her bellybutton and made his way back up to her face and kissed her again. He took his hands and started fondling with her breasts as he knew he loved those things. AJ was still in her wrestling attire so Punk gladly lowered the straps slowly on each side and kissed her in between. AJ was getting inpatient.

"Punk could you hurry this up?" AJ said as she needed him more than ever now

Punk seductively looked at her as he removed her top and traced along her breasts with his tattooed hands.

"You want me?" Punk amusingly asked

"Yes I want you. I need you in me now" AJ replied

Punk smirked as he titled his head and started twisting her two nipples with his fingers. "In a minute" Punk said

AJ squirmed by his touch "No now Punk please" AJ moaned out

Punk smiled and leaned down and sucked on her breasts. He massaged one while he sucked on the other and did the same treatment to the other side. He looked up at AJ in between to see how inpatient she was really getting. She was moaning slightly and Punk was getting harder. He couldn't wait anymore either.

"Phil please" AJ begged this time

"Alight April" Punk responded back as he slid off his shorts and tossed them off the bed

Punk lowered himself back onto AJ and kissed her passionately. He aligned himself at her opening and looked into her eyes

"You ready?" he asked

AJ didn't answer but more gripped onto his shoulders using that as a go signal. Punk nodded and pushed into her and started at a normal pace. AJ gasped as she nearly forgot how he felt but she missed him. She sure felt it.

"Oh God Punk…fuck" AJ moaned out as she gripped his shoulders tighter

Punk picked up the pace and started thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. "AJ you feel so good" Punk breathlessly hounded

AJ wrapped her legs around Punk's waist and looked into his eyes "Harder Phil…harder please" she begged

Punk quickly obliged as he pounded into her recklessly and could feel her tighten around him. "Oh God I love you" Punk hissed out

AJ's moans were filling his room and she was trying to find the energy to say I love you back "I l-love you t-too Punk" she told him back

Punk smiled happily as he kissed her again. "Faster" AJ told him

Punk felt himself drawing now. He felt himself coming to the end

"AJ I'm going to cum"

"Me too Punk" AJ informed him

Punk sped the pace up and screamed out as he cumed onto her and she did so shortly after. Punk fell on top of her and rested there for a moment trying to catch their breaths.

"My Goodness that was amazing" Punk said as he pushed the few strands of hair off her face

AJ looked up into his eyes and nodded "Yeah it was"

"I love you so much April"

"I love you too Phil" AJ replied back as he smiled and then kissed her

"Oh my look at the time it's past midnight" Punk said as he pointed to the clock

AJ looked at it "That's right. I guess we need to get our sleep. We have a big night tomorrow on Raw"

Punk smiled "Yeah Raw. What's in the script?" he asked knowingly

AJ shrugged "Not too sure. I know I have to address the WWE Universe about Daniel Bryan's behavior but I don't know if that's changed" she said while twirling her hair. "I would hope the board of directors would change it"

Punk rested next to her pulling her closely to him "Whatever they have you do, you'll do fine." AJ nodded "If Daniel gets any ideas, I'll kill him" he then kissed her forehead.

"Well I guess I have to wait and see tomorrow" AJ said as she rested her head on Punk's chest

Punk enlaced his fingers in her hair "Yeah we'll see tomorrow." AJ snuggled up next to him "Let's get some sleep so tomorrow we'll be good as new"

AJ chuckled "Yeah I'm tired. You wore me out"

Punk laughed "Yeah well. You wanted me so you got me"

AJ smiled "Yeah we got each other right?"

Punk nodded "Right. Nothing and no one will tear us apart"

"Good. Goodnight Punk" AJ said as she closed her eyes and fell into sleep mode

"Night my beautiful superstar" Punk whispered back as he drifted off to sleep

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Superstars Hotel**

Daniel was in the lobby talking on the Payphone.

"Hey you got the footage right?" Daniel said to the person on the phone

"Yeah I have it all laid out." Daniel smirked "I'm going to give it to the WWE video crew tomorrow morning and you're set to go"

"Thank you my friend"

Daniel hung up the phone and smiled. This was going to be great. AJ will not see this coming.

"Who were you talking to?" said the big red machine

"Kane what the hell" Daniel hissed

"I want to know" Kane pointed out

Daniel opened his mouth slightly "Why are you always in my business? It's creeping me out"

"Because we are the tag team champions and I am your friend" Kane said back

Daniel shook his head "Well you haven't been acting like a friend."

Kane shrugged "Why because I'm trying to help you? That's not being a friend?"

Daniel thumped his foot "When did I ever need your help Kane? Huh?" Kane bit his lip "That's right. I never did so leave me alone" Daniel said as he started walking down the hall

Kane walked behind him and stopped him "Daniel look I'm sorry alright. I just worry about you that's all"

Daniel paused "Well I don't need you to worry. I'm fine" Daniel started walking again

Kane stopped him again "No Daniel you're not. You are acting different"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Why because we don't spend time together anymore. I told you Kane I have other things to do"

Kane huffed "No because you are too caught up in this whole AJ Lee costing you your title. It's getting around"

Daniel panted "HOW MANY TIMES DO I- wait, what do you mean it's getting around?"

Kane threw his hands up "People are starting to talk. Tomorrow is Raw and AJ Lee is going to address you about your behavior"

Daniel smirked "Well isn't that good news"

Kane bowed his head "No Daniel it's not. People are worried about her and think she's not going to be safe doing this"

Daniel growled "And who are these people may I ask?"

"You know superstars. I heard Jericho talking earlier to Kofi, Randy, and Sheamus and I heard AJ's name being mentioned"

Daniel got angry "JERICHO! I hate that guy"

"Daniel it's not his fault. People care about AJ. She is sweet and not to forget our boss"

Daniel sucked in his teeth "Oh so now everyone is going to protect her from me? Is that where this is going?"

Kane shrugged "I don't know but they don't want to see her get hurt. And you shouldn't want that either"

Daniel laughed "Well I do because she cost me my world title at-"

"Daniel enough with that" Kane interrupted "AJ was playing a role of being your girlfriend. She did what she had to do to follow script"

Daniel shook his head "She was a terrible girlfriend and she went out of script. I told her to stay away from the apron so I wouldn't be distracted and what does she do, she stands right near it"

Kane placed his hands on his hips and sighed "Daniel she was just getting into the WWE. It was her first onscreen storyline. What did you expect her to do?"

"I expected her to follow directions" Daniel firmly said "Her stupidity cost me my world title"

Kane licked his lips "First off it wasn't her stupidity that cost you your title "Kane pointed out "It was yours"

Daniel got frustrated "How was it mines? She acted unprofessional and her faulty actions costed me my title and that is my stupidity?"

"Well yeah. You were her boyfriend. You should have laid down the rules more strictly. She was new to the business and her unprofessionalism was due to your stupidity" Kane shot back

Daniel huffed and ran his hand over his eyes "Well tomorrow night I am going to address her and I promise you, she will not be leaving happy"

"Daniel what are you planning?" Kane suspiciously asked

Daniel smirked "Let me just tell you that you should watch tomorrow night. You don't want to miss a thing"

Kane panicked "Daniel please"

"Bye Kane" Daniel happily waved and walked away leaving his partner Kane confused and worried. What did Daniel have in store for AJ Lee?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Morning" Punk said into AJ's ear as he held her close

AJ smiled once she heard his voice "Morning"

Punk looked over at the clock "It's almost ten. We should start getting up. We have to head over to Raw"

AJ moaned "But I'm so comfortable"

Punk laughed "I am too babe but we have to get over to Raw"

AJ huffed "Alright" she said as she pulled Punk's arms off from around her but was quickly grabbed again by Punk

"Hey no one said you could leave" Punk informed her as he pulled her to his chest again

AJ giggled "You said we had to get up"

Punk nodded "Yeah but I was enjoying holding you"

AJ laughed as she felt Punk's hands rub across her stomach "Well you can hold me later but let's get up and get ready"

Punk chuckled "Fine but we aren't done here"

"I didn't say we were" AJ gestured

Punk smiled as he removed his arms from around her and got up from bed. AJ got up as well and stretched. Her bones cracked too which made Punk react in a way.

"Ew was that your back that just cracked?" Punk asked unsettled

AJ laughed "Yeah it was. Felt good"

Punk nodded "Not as good as last night though" he reminded her as he started walking to the bathroom

AJ punted her lips "No last night was a better feeling for sure" she jerked out

Punk was in the bathroom doing his morning routine. Went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. Once he was done AJ went in and did the same. Punk went into the kitchen and made his juice and once AJ was out she made herself pancakes.

"Do you always have to juice?" AJ asked as she watched him guzzle down the drink

Punk smirked "Uh yes. It keeps me energized"

AJ placed a pancake in her mouth "I thought I kept you energized" she said as she started spitting bits of pancake onto the table.

Punk chuckled "Please sallow before you speak babe" he said as he wiped the food particles from the table

AJ's phone beeped and she looked at it. She seemed to have gotten a text from the WWE board of directors.

"I have a meeting with the WWE board of directors at two" AJ informed Punk as she took her last bite of her pancake.

Punk titled his head "Did they say what they were meeting you about?"

AJ shook her head "No they just said to meet them at the arena at two"

Punk nodded "I wonder what they want to talk to you about"

AJ got up and washed her plate "It's probably regarding tonight's segment with Bryan"

Punk looked over at her "You worried at all. You know about tonight?" he asked

AJ shrugged "Not really. I was told last week I was just going to address his behavior and then put him in a match against Orton. What's there to be worried about?"

Punk shrugged "Just asking. You know Daniel. He is always trying to cause drama"

AJ raised her hand "Yeah that's what he is probably going to do."

Punk laughed "You just ignore him and let him know whose boss"

AJ laughed back "Yeah. I'm the boss. I'll lay down the rules"

"That's right" Punk said. "You are tough inside and out. You'll do great"

AJ smiled as she went to hug Punk "This is why I fell in love with you." Punk smiled "You always know what to say to make me smile"

Punk hugged her back "I'll always be here for you no matter what. You know that right?"

AJ looked up at him and nodded "Yeah I know. Thanks Phil"

Punk kissed her on her forehead "Always" he said

AJ smiled as she knew Punk would always love her no matter what. Nothing would change his feelings for her.

"Alright go get dressed and we will head to the gym" Punk told her

"Okay" AJ said as she walked to the bedroom and got dressed

Punk got dressed after her and the bus dropped them off at the gym closest to the arena. Punk and AJ walked hand in hand into the gym and saw a few superstars and divas walking out.

"Hey look who it is WWE's love birds" A superstar called out. It just so happened to be one of CM Punk's greatest rivals John Cena

"What's happening John Boy" Punk responded back in a not so pleasant tone

AJ pulled on Punk's arm "Come on Punk let's go over there" she tugged on him but he kept on walking towards John

"Oh nothing just gaining my strength for tonight for whomever I face" John then looked over at AJ who was bowing her head "Who am I facing tonight, AJ?"

AJ didn't look at John at all. She couldn't bear to look at another one of her ex's. "I'm not sure yet John" she said still staring into the ground

John smirked "You're not going to look at me?" he started making his way over to her "AJ?"

Punk stepped in front of her and blocked John from stepping in front of AJ. "Step back John" Punk said getting into his face

The other superstars in divas were staring at the event that was taking place in front of their eyes. A look of anger took over John's face as he stared into Punk's eyes. John started to back away and left the building.

"Come AJ" Punk directed AJ as they walked over to the weight machines and started lifting.

Punk and AJ were near each other the entire time and Punk even guided AJ in lifting a little more weight than she is use to lifting. AJ was feeling great now and so she packed up and headed back to the bus with Punk.

Before AJ got to walk out the door AJ's former best friend Kaitlyn stopped her. "Uh AJ may I have a minute?"

Punk stopped and nodded as he allowed AJ to take all the time she needed. I'll be in the bus babe" Punk said as he kissed her forehead and walked out

AJ faced Kaitlyn and shrugged "So what's up?"

Kaitlyn played with her fingers "I just wanted to see how you're doing. We haven't talked in a while"

AJ nodded "I know and I wish we could hang out more but I have a very busy job being the GM of Raw but I assure you I'm fine"

Kaitlyn smiled "Well I understand that. I just hope someday we can get back to being the chickbusters of the WWE. I miss that you know?"

AJ nodded "I would love to chill sometime. Maybe you can chill with me and Punk and you can get to know each other better. I know you two haven't really spent much time together"

Kaitlyn smiled again "Yeah that'd be nice. So I guess I'll see you tonight then"

"Yeah for sure, see you later" AJ said as she walked out the building

AJ walked out the building to find Punk leaning against his bus on his phone "Hey babe what you doing?"

Punk looked at her and slipped his phone into his pocket "Oh I was just reading through some hate mail from insecure fans" he laughed

AJ felt bad "Aw babe are you still getting hate mail?"

Punk nodded "Yep but it never gets to me."

AJ smiled and kissed him "Well it shouldn't. You're the best in the world"

Punk smirked "That's right. I'm the best in the world. Anyways let's head over to the arena. It's almost two"

AJ nodded "Yeah sure let's go"

AJ and Punk walked onto the bus and they headed to the arena. They were only fifteen minutes away from it so they were right on schedule. When they entered the superstar's parking lot, Both Punk and AJ got their belongings and headed into the arena. They were greeted by WWE staff.

"Good afternoon Mr. Punk and Ms. Lee" said a WWE security guard

"Good afternoon" both Punk and AJ greeted back

"Oh Ms. Lee, Vince McMahon is waiting for you in your office" said the officer

"Thank you I got the message" AJ responded back

Punk held AJ's hand and they walked in and headed to the office together

AJ stopped when they reached her office "You don't have to stay Punk, I got it from here"

Punk shook his head "AJ I want to know what is happening tonight. I am staying and I don't care what Vince says about it, I'm staying"

AJ hesitantly nodded "Alright then" AJ then opened the door to her office and walked in, Punk walking in right behind her

"AJ, Punk how are you two doing this afternoon?" Vince McMahon asked happily

"Why you so gloomy Mr. Chairmen?" Punk asked once he saw how nice Vince was being

"Ah Punk always have something smart to say don't you?" Vince pointed out

Punk smirked "Well that's me alright, Mr. Smarty. I am the best"

Vince smirked "Well I assure you that if you don't start treating me with the respect that I deserve then I will be doing my best to make sure that your WWE Championship will be far away from you"

Punk hissed "Oh is that a threat Vincent?"

Vince shot back sternly "Absolutely Phillip"

"Alright enough please" AJ stepped in "Punk please calm down and take a walk" AJ said giving him the eye of concern

Punk looked at her and nodded. He walked out eyeing Vince and walked out. AJ closed the door.

"Sorry Vince he is just a bit tangy from earlier. Ran into John back at the gym and you know they have this issue with each other that will probably never be resolved" AJ informed her boss

Vince agreed "I understand AJ. Thanks for clearing that up but as for what I want to talk to you about. Tonight you are going to be addressing Daniel Bryan you do know that right?"

AJ nodded "Yes I got the text earlier today"

Vince nodded "Great but there is a little change with how you will be addressing him"

AJ looked confused "What do you mean?"

Vince walked over the desk and picked up the script "Well you are not only addressing his behavior but you are going to call him out and force him to give up his tag titles because of his anger problems. Are you getting me?"

AJ looked at him confused "But Vince, me and Daniel aren't on good terms. I don't want to anger him even more than he already is"

Vince walked towards AJ and rested his hands on her shoulders "Well I think it would make good T.V and besides, someone needs to put Daniel in his place and who better then you"

AJ nodded "Sure I guess"

"Great so good luck tonight" Vince smiled and walked out of her office

AJ placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. What was she about to get herself into? AJ walked out of her office and saw CM Punk drinking a Pepsi.

"What he say?" Punk asked as he took a sip of his Pepsi

"I'm not only addressing Daniel about his anger but forcing him to hand over his tag title. I don't know how this is going to go" AJ started shaking

Punk saw her shaking and hugged her "AJ its going to be fine. He won't hurt you. I won't let him"

AJ looked up at him "You promise?"

Punk smiled "I promise"

"Okay well you go get ready because tonight I'm putting you in a match with John Cena so you can get retribution on him"

Punk laughed "Great. It's about time"

"Yeah well the show starts in a few hours so you go get ready and I'll stop by and warm you up" AJ insisted as she drew her finger up his chest

Punk was so turned on he dropped his Pepsi "Oh uh definitely come by. Can't wait"

AJ laughed "I'm sure you can't." AJ kissed Punk before she walked back into her office and Punk smiled as he walked to his locker room. As he was on his way to his locker room Chris Jericho ran up to him.

"Hey Punk you got a minute?" Jericho asked as he caught Punk's arm

Punk turned around and held his beef in "What you want Chris. I have a match to prepare for and a certain somebody coming by soon" he smirked when thinking about her

"I know it won't take long. To just put aside any hostility we have between us for tonight I just want you hear me out" Punk folded his arms "I want you to know that AJ is a target tonight"

Punk just stared at him "A target? What you mean a target?" Punk asked concerned

"I had no intentions to get in the middle of this but Daniel Bryan is out to get your girlfriend AJ. This entire WrestleMania drama is getting to him" Jericho alerted Punk

Punk looked uneasy "Well what did he say?" he asked

Jericho shrugged "I don't know every detail just that he has something planned for tonight. Just keep an eye on her. I will do my best too to you know keep her safe" Jericho said as he patted him on the back and then started walking away

Punk bowed his head and closed his eyes "Hey Chris" Punk called out and Jericho turned around and looked at Punk "Thanks man for alerting me and willing to look out for AJ. I appreciate it"

Jericho slightly smiled and nodded and walked down the hall. Punk entered his locker room and got onto his cell and texted AJ. He was going to send the text to AJ but a sudden knock was at his door. Punk got up and opened it.

"Hey babe I'm here" AJ said as she kissed Punk on the cheek and stepped into his locker room

"Oh good you're here. I have to talk to you" Punk said as he pulled her in and shut the door

"What's going on Punk? You're breathing heavily" AJ said as she heard his erratic breathing

"Do you know that Daniel is targeting you tonight?" Punk informed her worriedly

AJ stared "I know he is out to get me but I don't know about tonight. Why what did you hear?"

"Jericho came up to me and said Daniel is planning on making you a target tonight. He as am I am worried about your well-being" Punk softly said as he stroked her cheek

AJ sighed "I know but I will handle this. Like you said I am tough inside and out so I will handle Bryan tonight. Just focus on your match with Cena and don't worry about me"

Punk placed his hands over his head "Okay but if something happens tonight I am storming out there and kicking Daniel's ass"

AJ nodded "Okay but don't do anything that would trouble you and your title. Vince is strict on you"

Punk smirked "That's not a surprise AJ. I'm not worried one bit about Vince. I'm worried about you and I'm going to be here for you"

AJ kissed his lips "Go get em' tiger" AJ growled as she then slapped his ass

Punk grinned "I'll be thinking about you" and Punk grabbed his title and headed to the ring

AJ huffed and walked back to her office. Punk's music hit and he walked out. Cena's music hit and he walked out to a mix reaction from the crowd. The match was underway and Cena was getting the upper hand on Punk. Jabbing Punk left to right, John body slammed Punk and went for the cover but Punk countered out for a two. After a good ten minutes of Cena dominating most of the match, Punk got the upper hand as he got Cena into the corner and kneed him with the running knee and then the bulldog. Punk lifted John for the Go to sleep but John reversed it and lifted Punk for the attitude adjustment. Punk reversed it now and kicked Cena in the back of the head. Cena was out and Punk went for the pin but got a two count. Punk lifted John for the G.T.S and connected it and pinned John for the win. Punk celebrated and proudly shouted Best in the World.

Punk headed backstage and walked over to get a water bottle until Daniel Bryan came up clapping his hands slowly.

"Congratulations Punk I knew you could beat Cena" Daniel cockily said

"Unless you're here to get the biggest ass beating of your life, then I suggest you leave" Punk told Bryan as a warning

Daniel started laughing hysterically "Oh but Punk, I can't leave without going out and being addressed by your beloved ex-girlfriend AJ Lee"

Punk looked confused "What you mean ex- girlfriend. AJ is my girlfriend not an ex like you"

Daniel shook his head "Well right now she is your girlfriend but after tonight she will be nothing more to you but a waste of a person whom you spent half your life with"

Punk started clenching his fists "How dare you Daniel-"

"How dare me? How dare you Punk. AJ Lee cost me my world title at WrestleMania. She is a liability to this company and to your WWE Championship" Daniel pointed to his title

Punk looked down to his title "She is not a liability. You are just jealous of her and me"

Daniel gestured "Oh Yeah like I'm jealous of You and AJ who quite frequently aren't anything like me"

Punk wiped the sweat from his lip "That makes zero sense-"

"Oh but it does. I am WWE's best technical wrestler. I am the best. I am the best wrestler. I am the most respected wrestler. And most of all, me and AJ are a way better couple than you and her will ever be" Daniel spoke out

Punk growled out and pushed Daniel and he fell to the floor "You stupid bastard"

Daniel grabbed the back of his head and hissed "If I were you, I would pay close attention to tonight. You aren't going to be leaving happy. Daniel said in an angry tone as he got up and walked off

Punk was huffing and puffing and ran his hand over his head "God damn it" Punk said to himself" Punk picked up his title and walked back to his locker room

It was the end of the show and the AJ Lee confronting Daniel Bryan was the main segment for the night. AJ stepped out of her office and headed to the ring. As much as she wasn't comfortable doing this, she knew she had to. AJ's music hit and the crowd roared with cheers as she skipped her way to the ring. AJ grabbed the microphone and talked about Daniel Bryan.

"As you all know Daniel Bryan hasn't been acting professionally as of lately." The crowd cheered in agreement "And I think that as the general manager of Raw, that I should let Daniel know that he has been getting way out of line." AJ nodded "I think Daniel should be told to his face in front of you, the WWE Universe what should have been done a long time ago" The crowd cheered "So Daniel please come to the ring" AJ said as she awaited her ex-boyfriend.

Daniel's music hit and Daniel came out holding the back of his head. AJ looked uneasy but she remained unfrighten.

Daniel stepped into the ring and stood just in front of her, microphone in hand. A slight smile covered his face

"Well AJ long time no see. The last time you and I were this close to each other was when I dumped you after WrestleMania after you cost me my world title"

AJ looked at him and just allowed him to air everything

"Well Daniel despite what happened then that has nothing to do with your anger now and so I am telling you to control it or else I will be forced to strip you of your tag title"

Daniel's expression turned into laughter "Oh well AJ I guess we have forgotten so much since then have we because it was you who triggered my anger ever since you threatened me to destroy CM Punk at money and the bank"

AJ looked confused and the crowd was too "W-what are you talking about I didn't threaten you to destroy CM Punk"

"Oh AJ like always trying to play the innocent sweet girl that everyone cares so much for. Tell everyone AJ about how you told me last week how bad you are going to screw Punk out of the title" Daniel pointed out "Or better yet, tell Punk how you played him just like you played me when you cost me my title at this company's biggest event, WrestleMania."

AJ didn't know what to say. The crowd was in awe.

"Oh what, a bit confused still. Oh well no need to think any harder because I just so happened to have footage of you saying how you are going to screw Punk out of the title at the money in the bank PPV. Roll it"

"_**Video Footage"**_

"_Listen Daniel I want you to know that you deserve to be the WWE Champion not Punk. I never wanted it to come down to this but when I was named the special guest referee at Money in the Bank; I had to do the right thing. I called the match down the middle and CM Punk regained the title. I know I let you down and I honestly, I wanted you to win and beat CM Punk for the WWE Championship because truthfully, and I never told this to Punk but, you are indeed my Best in the World."_

The video footage was cut off "You see AJ? Don't you remember that? The night after Money in the Bank you ran up to me and confessed?

AJ was frozen in place. The crowd was still in shock

"But of course that was last year. It's a new year now and things might have changed. Feelings may have spurred. So maybe this recent video of AJ talking on the phone to me will matter a lot more. Roll it"

"_Daniel, I am really sorry for everything that I have done to you in the past and I just want to make everything up to you. I want you to know that I will grant you a WWE Championship match against CM Punk at WWE's next PPV being Extreme Rules and I will promise you that you will be the new WWE Champion. I always wanted you to be the champion, never Punk. I always _

_loved you and Punk needs to be destroyed of being the WWE Champion so I am willing to work with you and do whatever it take to make you WWE's top superstar and the next WWE Champion because Daniel, I love you. You are the BEST!"_

Daniel started to laugh so hard he almost fell. The crowd started to boo

"So does any of that ring a bell AJ? Huh? All I ever wanted was for you to make me the WWE Champion but you couldn't even keep your promise. You lied behind my back and you did the same thing with your boyfriend CM Punk"

AJ was crying now

"Tell me AJ, is Punk really the Best in the World or am I because I'm a little more than confused" Daniel looked over at AJ was just crying "Oh what, you're crying now. Please AJ this is what you do. You ruin people's lives and then try to make people feel sympathy for you. Well guess what AJ, nobody will ever care about you again because if you screwed me out of not just one but two titles and then tried to with Punk, then you could just so screw just about anyone you want to as long as you have power on this show"

AJ was shaking.

"And I will be here to make sure you will never screw another person again."

AJ cried as she didn't know what to do. She couldn't face Daniel and couldn't face Punk or anyone backstage. She walked out of the ring and ran backstage. She bowed her head and ran back to her office as Bryan was left in the ring smirking and chanting Yes! Yes! Yes! As the crowd chanted along with him.

AJ slammed the door shut and crawled onto the couch and cried for heart out. She heard a loud knock on her door and she hoped it wasn't Daniel.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT AJ?" Punk stormed in and got in his girlfriend's face

"P-Punk I'm so glad it's you I-"

"Don't hug me tell me that wasn't true AJ" Punk was hot as fire "Tell me"

AJ was shaking dramatically "I'm sorry Punk I felt like I owed him something and I-"

"So what you thought you could screw me out of my rightfully earned title?" Punk fired back

"I just wanted him to drop the whole costing him his world title thing. I had to say something" AJ said trying to calm him down

"I loved you I gave you everything and you pulled this trick with me are you really that crazy AJ?" Punk heated up

"Punk please what happened to always being there for me no matter what?" AJ said as she tried to remind him of his promise

"Of course I meant that AJ but you lied to me and after everything Daniel said it was all true. You screwed him and then were going to screw me" Punk pointed out

AJ grabbed his arm "No Punk my plan was to never screw you out of the title. I was just trying to get Daniel to stop nudging me"

Punk pulled his arm away from AJ "I HEARD THE FOOTAGE AJ. You said you loved him and wanted him to win the title at money and the bank and you expect me to think you said all of that just to make him to stop nudging you? Are you nuts?" Punk panted

AJ's heart pounded faster than ever now "Punk you have to trust me I love you more than anyone you know that. We love each other"

Punk stared into her eyes and he saw the glow in them. She was getting into his head. "I loved you like I loved no other woman before and you treated me like a fool out there."

AJ shook her head "No Punk-"

"I sacrificed everything for you and I wanted you and I to be something more. I wanted us to be together forever but you made me question you more than ever now"

AJ welled up "I am still the same woman you love. Last night, the night before, our match the other day, that was all real"

Punk hissed "It was real. But I guess that's as real as it gets because your love for me is just fake and I will not allow you to take advantage of me like that"

AJ was scared to lose Punk so she grabbed the side of his cheek "Listen to me Punk, I love you. Daniel is a jerk to me, he is trying to destroy us and like you told me earlier, he was making me a target. That footage means nothing to me and I love you now and forever"

Punk looked into her eyes and stared at her with anger. He wanted to believe her but he couldn't. "That footage changed every way I feel about you AJ, and I don't think we can do this anymore."

AJ panicked "No please Punk don't break up with me please" AJ begged

Punk's eyes started tearing up. He didn't want to break her heart but she broke his, into too many broken pieces that are just too many to be put back together.

"I just need time to think." Punk said lastly as he stormed out of her office leaving her crying

Punk walked out crying himself and although he hardly cries, leaving AJ was something that made him shed all the tears in the world.

Punk walked out to his bus and tossed everything off the bed. From all of AJ's clothes to her items, he just tossed it all aside and laid in bed. AJ was frozen in her office still trying to figure out what just happened. AJ sat on her couch and cried into her lap. She heard footsteps creep up in front of her and she looked up to find Chris Jericho standing in front of her. He looked concerned. He bent down and rested his hand on her shoulder and nodded letting her know everything was going to be alright. AJ shook her head No and Chris stroked her cheek and nodded Yes. She latched onto him and went into his embrace and he hugged her tightly back. They reminded there for a few minutes until Chris grabbed her bags and motioned her without saying a word to come with him. AJ just followed not knowing what he was doing but she went with him all still while crying.

**A/n: Whoa so here is the end of a long Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed this and oh no. AJ's secret has been revealed. She is a screw job alright. Will Punk forgive AJ? Is Daniel's revenge on AJ just getting started? And where is Chris going with AJ? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update. I met CM Punk at Wizard World NYC on Friday June 28, 2013 and after that, my entire week has been filled with that one day because I had an amazing experience meeting him. He was so nice to me and I told him I will be in the WWE someday and I will be the future Diva's champion. If anyone wants to check out me meeting him and asking him questions at the Q&A Panel, my YouTube channel is Rockstar13826 and it is all there. I asked two questions to him at the panel at 10:18-12:18 in part 4 and I basically asked him if he would consider a female manager being me and that I could get him coffee and bring in his suitcases and such. He laughed because he probably thought I wanted to be his assistant but he told me that being Diva's champ, somebody should be getting me coffee not the other way around. I also asked him what he and I could do to help the Diva's division and his reaction is priceless. Go check it out on YouTube. I think I made him blush a little too. I had an amazing experience meeting him and that's why he is my favorite always and forever. But now it's back to the story. Enjoy! **

Punk was laying on his bed on his bus thinking about what AJ had said to Daniel in the video footage shown on Raw.

"_Listen Daniel I want you to know that you deserve to be the WWE Champion not Punk. I never wanted it to come down to this but when I was named the special guest referee at Money in the Bank; I had to do the right thing. I called the match down the middle and CM Punk regained the title. I know I let you down and I honestly, I wanted you to win and beat CM Punk for the WWE Championship because truthfully, and I never told this to Punk but, you are indeed my Best in the World."_

Punk huffed just by the thought of Daniel being the Best in the World. How could she say that? How could she think that? After everything, AJ believed that. Punk turned to his side and rested his arm under his head. He tried to forget all of it but it kept replaying in his head.

"_Daniel, I am really sorry for everything that I have done to you in the past and I just want to make everything up to you. I want you to know that I will grant you a WWE Championship match against CM Punk at WWE's next PPV being Extreme Rules and I will promise you that you will be the new WWE Champion. I always wanted you to be the champion, never Punk. I always _

_loved you and Punk needs to be destroyed of being the WWE Champion so I am willing to work with you and do whatever it takes to make you WWE's top superstar and the next WWE Champion because Daniel, I love you. You are the BEST!"_

Punk felt torn. Every ounce of him felt betrayed. In his head all he could hear, all that ever popped up in his head was AJ's words, her plan to rid him of his rightfully earned WWE Championship. He tried to fight letting it take over him but it was so overbearing, it overcame him every time. Even the part where he confronted her backstage. She tried to hide everything. She looked him in the eyes and told him that she loved him. That isn't love. She made him out to be a fool. He closed his eyes and tried resting it out, but even that couldn't stop the words from entering his head.

"No Punk my plan was to never screw you out of the title. I was just trying to get Daniel to stop nudging me"

Punk hissed by the sound of her words, her voice filled with sorrow and regret. It was eating him alive. It made him angrier than ever. Punk got up from his bed and walked back and forth huffing and puffing with anger. He wanted to go talk to her, to try and figure out why she really said that. If she really felt those things but he couldn't. Punk walked over to his phone that was on the end of his bed and he opened a recent text sent by AJ. It reads;

_**Phil (Punk),**_

_**Whenever you decide to read this message, or at least I hope you do, I just want you to know that I really am sorry. I never wanted it to come down to this but like you always told me, you do what's right for business. And I had to help Daniel out, I didn't have a choice. But that was before I knew your true feelings for me. If I could erase everything, if I could take it all back then I would but I can't. I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what you think of me now or how you feel about me. You will always be my Punky Bear. Never forget that. I love you always and forever.**_

_** Xoxo April (AJ)**_

Punk looked confused. He could feel her apology sink into him even though he couldn't hear her say it in person. He felt that connection. Punk tossed his phone back onto the bed and he sat on the edge sinking his elbows into his knees. Always and forever she will love him. That line kept replaying in his head. His eyes began to water. He couldn't bear to let her go but then again, a little time alone is what he needs. Punk didn't bother replying, instead he told his driver to head out and he would hope she would be alright from here on out. His priority is himself and his title now. AJ is the last thing on his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Did you send him the message?" Chris asked AJ who was sitting in Chris' car still crying

AJ nodded "Yes I did. I sent him the message"

Chris glanced over at her quickly trying to see how heartbroken she was. He could see the pain strike her every second. He could feel the pain overcome her. He didn't want her to be in pain anymore.

"AJ sweetie I want you to know that everything is going to be alright. You didn't lose him forever" Chris sweetly told AJ

AJ turned her head to Chris and smiled slightly "Thank you Chris. For you know taking care of me"

Chris smiled "Your welcome AJ. Just remember that there are people out there that still care about you. I'll always be there for you"

AJ wiped the tear stains from her eyes and smiled. She needed Chris right now. She couldn't fight it or anything.

"Chris you need to pull over" AJ urgently told Chris

Jericho looked concerned "Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled over

AJ took off her seat belt. She didn't know how Chris would think about this but knowing that Chris was here for her made her desperate. She needed to know if he was truly going to be here for her no matter what.

"AJ what's wrong are you sick?" Chris asked taking off his seat belt and turning to face her.

AJ's heart started pounding through her chest. She looked Chris in his eyes and saw a look of concern in his eyes but she was going to change that look. Chris leaned a little closer to AJ and this is when AJ took her shot and latched onto Chris, pulling his head down to meet her lips. Chris was caught off guard and didn't know what to do.

"AJ what are you doing you're-"

AJ stopped him "Please Chris I need you" she said hotly while kissing him

"But you love Punk, don't you?" Jericho asked knowingly

AJ nodded "Course I do. But right now, I need someone to care for me. And Punk won't even look at me right now. I want you it's alright." AJ said as she started moaning in his mouth.

Chris didn't know what to do. He didn't want AJ to regret this later on. She loves Punk, he knows that but he also understands how badly she needs him. He would help her this one time. He cared for her. Chris started kissing her back and the intensity started to pick up. AJ tried climbing on top of him but Chris stopped her.

"Wait AJ, climb in the back" Chris told her quickly

AJ nodded as she climbed in the back and Chris followed her shortly. They latched onto each other again and Chris laid AJ down on the back seat and he started kissing her again passionately. AJ was moaning in between breaths and this turned Chris on even more. AJ slipped her hands up his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs and feeling his hot body. Chris groined and ripped his shirt off tossing it out of sight. Chris started kissing her again this time down her neck and sucking over the purple bruise on her neck that Punk gave her the night before. AJ moaned out.

"Please Chris" AJ cried out

Jericho shook his head "Not yet"

AJ muttered "You're not going to tease me like Punk does right because that is just cruel" AJ referenced as Chris continued kissing her neck

Chris lifted his head, looked into her desperate eyes and laughed. He then started removing her shirt and then her bra.

"Well?" AJ asked impatiently

"No I'm not going to tease you" Chris gestured as he started sucking on her hard bud.

AJ smiled as she was feeling a mixture of sensations. "Thank God" she said moaning

Chris smirked while sucking her hard bud. "But think how much fun that must be, you know teasing you" AJ's eyes shot open "I'm sure that's why Punk does it so much huh?"

AJ shook her head "No it's not fun it's torture. Punk does it to be a dick"

Chris laughed "Alright but only because you're feeling pained I won't tease you I promise"

AJ was going to say something until Chris bit down on her sensitive bud and sucked on it hard while stroking her other breast with his hand.

AJ gasped in surprise as she didn't know Chris Jericho was such a bad boy when it came to sex but she was taken to a whole new height. He proved her wrong.

"Chris I need you inside me please" AJ begged

Chris nodded. He took off his jeans and his throbbing member came popping out. He was hard. Sex with AJ made him act differently than any woman he has ever been with. She made his beast come out. Chris pulled down her pants and tore off her panties. He aligned himself at her opening and looked at AJ for approval. She nodded and Chris pushed himself into her and he started pumping himself in and out of her with a quick pace.

"Oh God Chris harder" AJ moaned out as she latched her legs around Chris' waist.

Chris obliged as he thrust into her harder but soon slowed down when something hit him.

"AJ" Chris quickly called out.

AJ was confused "What happened why'd you stop?" she asked looking at him.

"Please tell me you knew what you were getting yourself into" Chris asked her worriedly

AJ paused "What'd you mean of course I knew what I was getting myself into."

Chris looked down into her eyes and swallowed the huge rock resting in his throat. "AJ are you on the pill?"

AJ froze once he said that. Oh my God what has she done? "Oh my God Chris I'm so sorry"

Chris removed himself from her and panicked "AJ you shouldn't be apologizing to me. Your problem should be Punk and what is he going to think" Chris informed her

AJ sat up and panicked also "I know I just I was so caught up with you caring for me that I forgot about protection or taking the pill. I'm so sorry Chris what are we going to do?"

Chris licked his lips "Maybe we can go to the drug store and pick up the pill and hopefully it will still be effective" AJ nodded "We didn't do it for that long"

"Okay let's hurry" AJ said as she pulled her clothing back on and hoped back up to the passenger's seat. Chris did the same and began driving to the nearest pharmacy.

Chris and AJ were at the nearest drug store in less than ten minutes. Chris told AJ to wait in the car as he ran in and picked up the pill. He brought her a cold bottle of water also. Chris hurried back and popped open the pill bottle and gave one to AJ. She swallowed it quickly and drank the cold bottle of water.

"God I hope it's still effective" AJ told Chris who was still panicking in the driver's seat.

"I can't believe this. Punk is going to kill me" Jericho yelled out

AJ looked at him "Hey Chris it's alright"

"How is this alright AJ? You might be pregnant all because of me and that is alright to you?" Chris testified

AJ shook her head "I know it's not alright but it's not your fault. It's mine. I caused you to do this not you."

Chris turned and faced her "How much longer do you have to wait to find out?"

"A few hours but I will have to do a pregnancy test. I have one in my bag" AJ told him

Chris nodded "Alright I'll go get it."

Chris got out of the car to get the pregnancy test and returned shortly after with it handing it to AJ.

"Here go see what happens" Chris said as he handed her the item

AJ nodded and took a deep breath "Come with me. Just in case"

Jericho nodded and walked with her inside the drug store. "Excuse me sir may she use your restroom it's urgent."

The store manager nodded "Sure thing go right ahead the doors open"

"Thank you so much" Chris said as he walked with AJ to the restroom. I'll wait outside for you okay" Chris told her as he gently kissed her forehead

"Okay" AJ said as she went into the restroom

Chris ran his hands through his hair. Oh how he hoped she wasn't pregnant.

"Is everything alright with her?" asked the store clerk

Jericho turned around and realized the store clerk was talking to him. "Oh yeah um, she is just taking a pregnancy test"

"Oh I see. I don't want to bring this up since you seem to have a lot on your hands right now but are you that Canadian wrestler from the WWE?" the store clerk asked

Jericho nodded "Yes that's me Chris Jericho"

"I knew you looked familiar. Is that your girlfriend in the restroom? Is she a wrestler too?"

Jericho shook his head "No she's not my girlfriend she's a friend. She is a wrestler though. AJ Lee"

The store clerk nodded "Oh yeah AJ Lee. Sounds familiar too. Isn't she dating that superstar with all the tattoos um CM Punk I believe his name was?"

Chris froze by the sound of Punk's name "Uh Yeah that's him" Chris responded

The store clerk scratched his head "Not to get involved in your business Mr. Jericho but you seem worried. Is everything okay?"

Chris shook his head "Nah I did something I shouldn't have done really"

"Mind if I ask?" the store clerk asked

Jericho walked towards him and leaned on the counter "I might have gotten her pregnant. She's not my girlfriend though, she's Punk's and I feel horrible about it"

The store clerk nodded "Oh I see. I've had a lot of people come in here with a similar story but none were as worried as you. Why you do it?"

"Because she was feeling pain. Punk erased her from his life and she needed someone so I jumped in and wanted to be that friend. Then it just happened" Jericho verified

The store clerk leaned his elbows on the counter "How long ago did you two you know do it?" he asked

"It wasn't that long ago. Probably thirty minutes ago" Jericho replied

The store clerk raised his eyebrows "Well than you're in luck sir" Jericho looked at him "What you mean?"

"Well the pill is effective for a few hours after sex. If you two did it thirty minutes ago then she is basically protected for another few hours" The clerk informed the Canadian superstar.

Jericho's heart started to race "Are you sure. How do you know?"

The store Clerk started to laugh "Let's just say I've been here a long time. I deal with a lot of this stuff. When I was in college I studied medical and learned about birth control and safe sex. It was part of the class"

Jericho smiled "Well I hope that's the case"

The door to the restroom opened slowly and AJ began to walk out slowly. Jericho looked at her and looked back at the store clerk. The store clerk nodded reminding him to breathe.

"AJ sweetie what's the results?" Jericho asked calmly as he walked over to her

AJ lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She didn't look happy.

"AJ what's wrong please talk to me" Jericho said trying to get a response from her.

AJ looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with water. He knew what was coming.

"Jericho I..."

"What-"Jericho eagerly needed to know

"I'm not pregnant" AJ shouted out as she jumped into Chris' arms.

Jericho felt relieved. He felt a huge sack of bricks come off him. "Oh my Goodness AJ that's such great news. I was so scared but it worked."

AJ smiled and started crying again "I know it read negative."

"Well I guess we should get going now. Thank you again sir" Jericho said as he shook the store clerk's hand.

"You're welcome sir. Good night" said the store clerk

"Good night" said Jericho as he exited the store with AJ

AJ and Jericho got in the car and drove off to the hotel.

"AJ how are you feeling?" Jericho asked

"Fine" AJ insisted him

"Good but you know even though you're not pregnant, you're going to have to tell Punk" Chris told her sternly

AJ huffed "I know. I really don't want to break his heart again. He is already upset with me."

Jericho nodded "I know but he doesn't deserve to be lied to again. I know I sound like an idiot right now after everything I've done to him in the past but I know how he feels about you. And you two deserve each other"

AJ smiled "Thanks Chris. And don't blame yourself anymore. You cared about me and I led you on to doing it." AJ told him as Chris pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

Chris nodded and he and AJ got out of the car and gathered their bags.

"Do you have a room to stay in or no?" Chris asked AJ as they walked into the hotel together

"Uh no I ride with Punk on his bus or at least use to" AJ said sadly

Jericho turned to her and alerted her "AJ don't worry you can room with me for the night. Just promise me no sex" he then laughed

AJ giggled "Thanks Chris and I promise. I love Punk always and forever" she proudly said.

Chris smiled "Good because that's what you both deserve, love"

AJ nodded and they walked up to the hotel desk and asked for a room with two beds. Once they got it they walked to the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor and headed to their room. As they were exiting the elevator Chris dropped one of the bags. AJ was going to pick it up until she looked over and saw Daniel Bryan heading towards his room. She didn't want him to notice her.

AJ whispered "Uh Chris maybe we should-"

"What's wrong" Chris sounded out which alerted Daniel Bryan to look over to find AJ and Chris Jericho gathering their bags

Daniel looked at them and at first was confused seeing the two together but then it came to him.

"Chris I think we should-"

"Oh AJ what do we have here can't settle for one so you jump to another huh?" Daniel said as he started walking over to them.

Chris hissed as he motioned AJ to stand behind him "Stop where you are Bryan"

Daniel laughed as he continued walking closer "Oh well look who we have here Y2 frickin' J Chris Jericho. Tell me Chris, why you hanging with the slut-"

Jericho dropped the bags and pushed Daniel to the ground "Don't call her that you hairy goat"

Daniel looked at Jericho with a look of anger as he got up and stepped back "I'd watch it Jericho, you might be thinking I'm the problem here but you're standing next to the biggest one" he said as he looked directly at a frightened AJ standing behind Chris.

Chris looked behind him and shook his head "You're the biggest problem here Bryan so leave now or else you'll be sorry" Jericho warned

Daniel smirked "Sure Fine. Have fun with your little girlfriend oh wait, AJ, did you tell Punk yet?" Daniel started sadistically laughing

This made Jericho angry. "I swear to God Bryan I will beat your living soul and make you burn"

Daniel put his hands up "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then" he said before smirking at AJ and heading back to his room.

Jericho was clenching his fists and huffing like an angry bull. AJ looked up at Chris and could see how protective he was of her. He reminded her of Punk. It made her miss him even more.

Jericho turned around and eased the tension in his face "Sorry AJ I just hate how he acts towards you"

AJ shook her head "No don't be sorry. You remind me of Punk, how he is so protective of me. I appreciate it"

Jericho smiled "I'll always be here for you AJ. Always remember that" Jericho said as he picked up their bags and they walked to their room.

When they got inside, Chris closed the door and put their bags in the corner. AJ was exhausted and so was Chris. They both plopped into bed and fell asleep for the night. They had a long day tomorrow.

**The Next Morning**

Chris woke up first and looked at the clock. Nine-thirty and the sun was brightly shining. He looked over at AJ who was sound asleep in her own bed. He walked over to her and shook her gently.

"AJ sweetie wake up we have to head to the arena" Chris silently said to AJ

AJ moaned lightly "Huh oh alright I'll get up now" she said as she got and headed into the bathroom.

When AJ was done Chris went inside and did his business. AJ got dressed and Chris did the same.

"Hey you want to go down to get breakfast?" Chris asked

"Sure I'm starving" AJ said as she placed her hands on her stomach

Chris laughed "Alright let's go"

AJ and Chris walked together down to the dining room. When they got down there, Daniel Bryan was sitting at one of the tables with Jack Swagger, Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio. Chris noticed her tense up so he motioned her to sit privately with him on the other side of the room but Daniel had spotted them too soon.

"Well look who decided to show up for some grub" Daniel said out loud making the other superstars to look over at the duo.

Chris and AJ decided to ignore Daniel but he stepped in front of them.

"Whoa Whoa don't ignore me now we all know how disrespectful that is right AJ?" Daniel said with a giant smile

AJ bowed her head.

"Shut up Bryan, leave us alone" Jericho interrupted

"Can she not talk? I believe she has a mouth even if she only uses it for dirty reasons" Daniel thought

Jericho hissed "Don't say that about her. You ruined her relationship with a man she loves"

Bryan gawked "I ruined her relationship? I think you should rethink that Jericho. AJ ruined her relationship with Punk not me"

Jericho smirked "You're going to start this again. Just like how you believed that AJ cost you your world title at WrestleMania? Don't make this an added bonus because nothing you say about AJ is true"

Daniel placed his hands on his hips "Oh come on Jericho. You know it is. Deep down inside you know that AJ is a liar, she is a manipulator. You toy with her heart then she will toy with your career."

Jericho shook his head and pushed passed Daniel with AJ.

"Come on AJ, let's get out of here. We'll grab something on the way" Jericho said while giving Daniel a look of disgust.

Chris and AJ walked to their rental car and got in and drove off. They stopped at a local diner and ate there. After they ate they headed to the arena. They were in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania and were ten minutes away from the arena.

"So what happens when we get to the arena?" AJ asked Chris

Chris shrugged "Well I guess we should find Punk and tell him the truth. It's the best thing to do you know?"

AJ nodded "Yeah I guess. I want to make things right with him. I miss him"

Chris pulled into the superstar's parking lot and gathered their belongings. They saw a few cars there and a tour bus. It must be Punk's.

"You think Punk is here yet?" Jericho asked looking over at the parked bus

AJ nodded "Yeah that's his bus."

Jericho and AJ walked into the arena and headed to her office. When she entered she saw the schedule on her desk. She picked it up and looked at it and noticed that Jericho would be facing Punk tonight in the main event.

"So what's happening tonight" asked Jericho as he placed her bags on the couch

AJ glanced her eyes from the script to Chris "Oh um you seem to have a match against Punk tonight"

Chris nodded "Okay that's fine."

AJ placed the script down and told Chris to get ready for later on tonight. "Chris I'll talk to you later on. Thanks for everything"

Chris smiled "You're welcome AJ" Chris walked towards the door "Oh wait AJ, are you going to find Punk and tell him?"

AJ nodded hesitantly "Yeah as soon as I settle down I'll go"

Chris nodded "Okay see you soon"

AJ huffed and plopped herself on the couch. She didn't want Punk to know yet but she also didn't want to keep it a secret from him. She decided to go look for him anyways. She placed her phone in her pocket and walked out of her office on the hunt for Punk.

AJ walked down the hallway and saw Punk sitting on a crate on his phone. She walked up behind him not wanting to startle him but he knew she was there from the moment he heard footsteps approach him.

"Need something?" Punk asked still looking at his phone

AJ didn't know what to say. She just froze. "I uh wanted to know how you're doing."

Punk shrugged "How am I doing? I don't know April how do you think I'm doing?"

AJ bit her lip and intertwined her fingers. "I assume you're still upset"

Punk chuckled "Upset?" he got up and stood in front of her "April I'm torn. I am embarrassed and heartbroken. You destroyed me"

AJ was shaking. She knew he was still feeling those things but she wanted to fix that. She needed to fix it.

"I know but I want to make things better. I promise you I will never hurt you like that again" AJ promised him as her eyes started to well up.

Punk looked into her watery eyes and was lost for words.

"I promise that you can do whatever you want to me. Tease me or we can have another wrestling match and you could beat the living hell out of me just please I need my punky bear back" AJ pleaded

Punk laughed "You sure know how to make a comeback with something as crazy as that."

AJ smiled "So together again?"

Punk smirked "Together forever" he said as he opened his arms and AJ ran into his embrace.

She missed his smell and missed his touch. Oh how good it felt being back with him again.

"I have to go get ready for later on so I guess I'll see you later then. Be on my bus after the show, I'll meet you there sweet pea" Punk said as he pecked her lips and smiled.

"Oh April who am I facing tonight?" Punk asked quickly

AJ froze. She forgot to mention to Punk about what she and Chris did. "Oh um you're facing Jericho in the main event"

Punk smiled "Okay that's fine. I'll be seeing you later" he said giving her the look

AJ slightly smiled as she watched him walk off. She knew she was screwed now that she didn't tell him but she hoped now that things were better between them, he wouldn't hate her.

AJ walked back to her office. The show was about to begin.

**WWE Main Event CM Punk vs Chris Jericho**

The following match is scheduled for one fall and is your main event for tonight. Introducing first from Winnipeg Manitoba Canada weighing in at 227lbs Chris Jericho. The crowd cheered and Justin Roberts was ready to announce Punk. Punk's music hit and mixed reactions filled the arena. And his opponent from Chicago Illinois weighing in at 218lbs he is the WWE Champion C…M...Punk.

The match was underway and Punk extended his hand out to Jericho to show a sign of respect that he has for him. Jericho was surprised that Punk did that even after AJ told Punk what happened between them. He was glad Punk understood. Good back and forth action with Jericho getting the upper hand hitting Chris with the running knee followed up by the bulldog after. Jericho kicked out with a two count and Punk was going to put him to sleep but Chris reversed it and hit the code-breaker. He covered Punk for the pin but Punk kicked out at an astonishing near three count. Jericho was shocked. He took Punk's legs and tried going for the walls of Jericho but Punk did a swerve and knocked Jericho over and locked in the anaconda vice. Jericho tried reaching for the rope but Punk pulled his arm back more, locking it in place and the pain was so unbearable that Jericho had no choice but to tap out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match via submission the WWE Champion CM Punk" Justin Roberts announced and the crowd cheered in a mix of reactions with slight boos hailing through.

CM Punk got his title and raised it proudly saying once again Best in the World. He walked to the back and saw Daniel Bryan clapping again. He didn't say a word. He just looked at Punk and smirked. Punk ignored him and turned around and was greeted by the man he beat Chris Jericho.

"Hey man great match out there. We really put on a good main event" Jericho said still holding his arm.

Punk nodded "Yeah we do and we can thank AJ for being the best GM ever and making these awesome matches"

Jericho agreed "Yeah she is and thanks for understanding Punk. I know you must have been blown away by her coming out with it and I know she was nervous I mean so was I but I appreciate you understanding"

Punk looked confused "Wait what are you talking about? Understanding! Understanding what?"

Jericho titled his head "didn't she talk to you before about what happened?"

Punk gave a look of confusion "I mean she came and talked to me but Chris what are you talking about what happened?"

"Didn't she tell you what happened between her and me?" Jericho asked "that we had sex?"

Punk's eyes opened wide "YOU DID WHAT?"

Jericho was taken aback by his reaction "I thought she told you Punk"

Punk was fueling "What do you mean you two had sex?"

Jericho put his hands up "Calm down Punk I thought she told you that was our decision. We didn't want to keep it a secret from you"

Punk's face was red. He was so angry he couldn't even look at Chris without wanting to punch him in his face. "When did this happen?" he asked angrily

"Yesterday in my car" Jericho said honestly

Punk bit his lip. "You know what I-"Punk hissed and walked away from Chris, leaving him upset and confused. Why didn't she tell him is what Chris thought?

AJ was already in Punk's bus waiting for him to show up. She was lying in his bed, curled up and awaiting for her Punky bear to come and give her some loving. She just kept thinking about her dirty little secret.

Punk made his way to her office and opened her door to find she was not in there. He was angry and then realized how he told her to meet him in his bus. He quickly made his way there with his WWE title and opened the door. He walked in and told his driver to start going quickly. He nodded and started the engine and they took off. AJ felt movement and realized that the bus was in motion. AJ was going to ask Jake what was happening but as she was about to get up Punk came prancing in, dropping his title on the floor and looking straight into her eyes from across the room.

"Uh is everything alright Punk? How was your match with Chris?" AJ asked with an uneasy feeling. She saw a demented look in Punk's eyes. She knew something was wrong. "Punk are you alright?" she asked again

Punk didn't say a word. All that was heard was his breathing suffocating his room. AJ felt unsettled.

"Punk I have to tell you something-"

"When were you going to tell me?" Punk interrupted her fiercely

AJ panicked "I was going to tell you earlier but I froze and I was scared to lose you again"

Punk's nostrils flared "What happened to I promise I will never hurt you again Punk huh AJ?"

AJ's entire body was frozen. She didn't know what to say now. "I did promise you that. I was so upset that you left me and Chris was there for me and I got caught up with him caring for me that it just happened"

Punk bit his lip. He started to slowly walk over to her "Did you enjoy it?" he asked in a sadistic tone

AJ was caught off guard. Was he seriously asking her that? "I uh don't remember it happened too fast"

Punk was right next to her. He never took his eyes off of her and he made her shake. "No one is better at loving you than I am. You know that damn well April" he said as he reached down and tried grabbing her arm but AJ was so scared she pulled back and slid to the other side of the bed.

Punk growled and saw the look of fear in her eyes but he didn't care. She hurt him too many times. He wouldn't allow her to do it again.

Punk started walking towards her again to the other side of the bed "Let me tell you something AJ" he stopped as he leaped at her catching her in his grip. He plopped onto the bed and placed her in a submission that he hardly uses in the ring but more in the bed, the rear naked choke.

"No no calm down don't panic I just want to say something to you" he said latching his sweaty legs around her tiny waist

AJ's breathing became erratic. She felt his muscles tighten over her "Punk I-"

"No no don't speak, let's just lay here. Listen to me and don't say a word and I won't apply pressure understand?" Punk said softly

AJ nodded and tried to ease her nerves down but Punk was scaring her. He didn't sound alright.

"I leave you because you humiliated me and I wanted some time away from you and you end up going with Chris Jericho to the hotel and somehow you felt alone or upset so you decide to have sex with him in his car and then want to try and get back with me." Punk told her angrily "And then instead of you telling me the truth, you have Chris Jericho come up to me after our match and tell me something I had no idea had happened. That is something you don't do AJ"

AJ placed her hand on his arm trying to ease the tight grip but he wouldn't budge. He then chuckled. "Go ahead try to maneuver your way out. I know how much you love games AJ, go ahead try" Punk said giving her the okay but she didn't even try.

Punk smirked "I guess giving up is a part of your gimmick now huh AJ?"

AJ struggled "Why are you doing this?" she asked trying to release him from her.

Punk laughed "Because you've done so many horrible things to hurt me so what's wrong with me doing it to you?" he asked as he rested his nose in her hair.

AJ let out a breath "Because I know how much you love me." Punk hissed "And you know how much I love you. We love each other Punk. Always and forever" she told him strongly

Punk was silent but then spoke. "You're right AJ. I do love you and I know how much you love me I mean, you say it enough but let's see how much you really love me?"

AJ was confused "What you talking about?"

Punk lifted his eyebrows "You may have spent last night with Chris but there is only one best in the world here and that's me AJ and right now you are going to witness that once again"

AJ gulped "Well don't do anything cruel to me" she gestured playfully.

Punk laughed evilly as he released her and he trapped her under him. "Please AJ don't think this night is going to go smoothly. You are going to pay up. You are like I told you last week you are mine. Not Daniel's, not Kane's, not John Cena's and not Chris Jericho's, mine. Get that through your head." Punk said as he pinned her body to the bed and bit down on her neck.

"What the-"Punk paused as he saw a purple bruise just above the one he recently left a week prior. "More lies huh AJ? Did Chris do this?" Punk asked rather frustrated.

AJ nodded all while shaking "I was going to tell you but-"

AJ's words were blocked off by Punk's vicious attack on her neck. He went all through and he wasn't going to let her slip away. There is only one best in the world and she needs to know that. He is going to sink it into her. He attacked her neck and went as far as drawing blood just below Jericho's mark. AJ yelped in pain.

"Punk that hurts" AJ cried out but he didn't listen nor care.

"Good I want it to hurt. You hurt me so many times. Now it's my turn to return the favor" Punk said now ripping off her shirt and tearing at her bra.

AJ was shocked at his actions but on another note, she loved his rough side even though it wasn't the good playfully rough Punk. This was the angry vengeful rough Punk. She didn't really know what to think of this Punk but she was about to find out.

Punk viciously attacked her two breasts and bit down on her harden buds making AJ scream. It was so painful it made AJ jump out of his grasp but she didn't move anywhere away from him. Instead he took every opportunity to bite on every part of her skin and make her cry and feel what being hurt really feels like.

Punk hissed as he felt he needed to proceed. He wanted her begging for him now. He unbuttoned her pants and ripped down with all his beastly strength. He tore off her pink laced panties and without warning plunged himself into her and this caused AJ to scream out. Punk bit his lip as he began thrusting into her hard and fast, taking no short cuts or detours. He went the full two miles making her feel everything.

"Punk I-"

"Scream AJ. I want to hear you scream" Punk told her as he gripped her shoulders and pounded into her.

AJ screamed so loud that cars started beeping their horns on the highway. Punk put all his weight onto her and told her to beg him for more.

"Beg me AJ. Beg me for more" Punk demanded her to say

AJ's eyes started to water "Please Punk I want more" she begged

Punk nodded "Say it again. Say it louder so even Chris Jericho could hear you from where ever he is" Punk yelled out to her picking up the pace even faster.

"PLEASE PUNK PLEASE GIVE ME MORE" AJ screamed out and Punk laughed.

"That's right and who is the best in the world?" Punk asked gripping her shoulders tighter.

AJ screamed "You are"

Punk shook his head "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that"

AJ yelled "CM PUNK YOU ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD!

Punk smiled as he knew he finally made her realize that Punk is the Best in the world. AJ was reaching her peak and Punk was too but he kept up the pace and ripped through her and made her cum and cry so much that she wouldn't be able to walk.

AJ tried catching her breath but she was so out of it. Punk collapsed on top of her and when he regained his strength he looked her in her eyes and smiled.

"Good girl AJ. You are really smart." He said as he kissed her one last time before getting up and cleaning up. AJ was so sore she couldn't move. He looked over at her and laughed.

"You having trouble sweetheart?" Punk asked still cleaning himself up

AJ nodded stiffly while her eyes were still closed "Well you lay there for a while and think about what you've done and then your punishment will come from yours truly" Punk told her

AJ shook her head "Punishment. No!" she said with all her drained strength

Punk laughed and nodded "Oh yes. You are going to get the biggest punishment of your life Ms. Mendez but don't worry, I'll wait until you're healed and then we will proceed." He said happily.

AJ groined as she didn't like the sound of that. She laid in his bed while he cleaned up, checking back on her from time to time and smiled at her knowing that he made her feel pain. But only the worst is going to come. She needed to have a life time reminder that they are going to be together always and forever.

**A/N: Well here is the end of chapter 5. Again sorry for the long update but I was too caught up with me meeting CM Punk that I didn't update but I'm back now. Anyways Chris and AJ did a dirty deed and Punk's reaction wasn't a pleasant one and AJ sure paid for it. Daniel is still out to get AJ somehow and where is Kane? Plus, what punishment does Punk have in store for AJ? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

Jericho was in the dining hall at the Superstars hotel and was finishing his breakfast. He never got a call or text from AJ since last night at the arena and didn't know what was going on. He knew Punk was devastated about him and AJ having sex in his car but it was nothing. It meant nothing. Jericho got up once he was finished and walked out and headed to the lobby. He took out his phone and was reading through his messages when he bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me "Jericho said as he looked up and saw then Kane standing in front of him.

Kane looked down at Jericho "Hey Chris you got a minute?"

Jericho looked confused "Uh sure Kane what's up?" he asked as he moved to the far right of the hallway

"I heard what happened between you and AJ. Why did you do it?" Kane asked suspiciously.

Jericho looked at Kane weird "What how did you know about that?"

Kane gave him the eyes "Seriously? Daniel was spilling the beans to the entire locker room last night."

Jericho hissed "God I hate Bryan" he muffled under his breath

"What was that?" Kane asked as if he heard something.

Jericho shot his eyes up at Kane "Oh I'm just mad that Bryan told the entire locker room. It's none of his business"

Kane nodded "You're right. It is none of his business. But seriously Chris what happened between you and AJ?"

Jericho licked his licks and placed his hands up "Look Kane, no disrespect but I don't really want to talk about it. It meant nothing and it was a mistake. That's all I'm going to say."

Kane was going to say something but Chris cut him off. "I got to go Kane." And Chris walked passed Kane leaving him wondering what really happened between Chris and AJ. Jericho walked through the lobby and continued looking at his messages. He went onto Twitter and found not one tweet from AJ since the day before yesterday. Chris was worried. He decided to call her cell.

_***Ring Ring* Ring Ring***_

AJ's phone was ringing as it was lying on top of the night stand on Punk's side of the bed. AJ squirmed once she heard the ringing of her cell phone and turned herself over and motioned her still sore stiff body over to answer her phone but Punk was sitting at the edge of the bed watching her pained body try to move and it made him laugh. Punk shook his head and got up and grabbed her phone.

"Hey…give…that…to…me…Punk…now" AJ said with a sketchy pitchy tone

Punk raised his eyebrows "No no you don't get to answer calls without me knowing who is calling.

AJ pouted "Oh come on Punk just give me my phone it's my business"

Punk shook his head "Since you are my girlfriend you are my business. So your phone is my business as well"

AJ rested there as she couldn't handle moving her body. She was aching in pain and every time she would move a muscle, the pain would kick in throughout her entire body.

Punk looked over at AJ and smiled "I'll tell you what AJ. I will answer the call but you do not get to talk to whoever it is understood?"

AJ just stared at him with a look that read "are you serious" and didn't say a word.

"Do you understand?" Punk asked again a bit louder

AJ nodded and Punk answered the call.

"Hello AJ's phone" Punk spoke a bit smartly

"Oh uh is AJ there with you it's Chris"

Punk hissed through the phone. "Yeah she is here why you ask Christopher?"

Jericho pleaded "Listen Punk I know you hate me right now but please let me talk to AJ. I want to apologize and see if she is alright."

Punk growled "I not only hate you Chris I want to destroy you. And you may not speak to AJ she is recovering but I assure you that she is fine and that she would like if you can never call her again thank you"

"Wait Punk please. I really am sorry and I don't want you to hate me. It was a mistake and it meant nothing and this is man to man Punk. The truth I'm giving to you right now. You love AJ and AJ loves you. And that is how it should be." Jericho spoke with all hope and honestly in his voice.

Punk huffed "Well Chris I appreciate the honestly but then again I don't. I'm not going to pretend that you two didn't hook up and I'm certainly not going to become all buddy buddy with you just because you're sorry"

Jericho was hyped "Listen don't take it out on her alright it was my fault not hers. I just don't want her to be mad at me. I do care about her Punk but not in a way that would ruin your relationship."

Punk chuckled "Oh Chris I'm not taking anything out on AJ. You on the other hand decided to take everything out on her which just about pissed me off. And if I could right now I would beat the living life out of you but since you mean something to AJ and of course she means something to you, it's not that easy now isn't it?"

Jericho agreed "You're right AJ does mean something to me and I know I mean something to her. I was there when you left her." He said laying it all on the line.

Punk growled "Do you want to get your ass handed to you because I can drive on over there and kick your ass right now. I never left AJ. She did something that made me upset so I gave myself some time to think. That is all."

"You had no idea how heartbroken she was when you left her though. You made her feel like a nobody and broke her heart and-"

"And she didn't break mine?" Punk interrupted Chris. "Don't act like she is the one who is the victim here because she is not. I love AJ and she loves me. And I don't need you telling me what I did or how I treated her because you don't know anything Chris. So go on with your stupid life and leave me and AJ alone." Punk yelled into the phone and hung up slamming the phone on the floor.

Punk looked over to AJ who was just staring at Punk, water in her eyes. He huffed and placed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Listen AJ I'm sorry alright. He just got to me and-"

"You're trying to ruin the friendship I have with Chris Punk? Why?" AJ asked sadly as tears began flowing

Punk sat on the bed "AJ this guy had sex with you and you're my girlfriend not his. You still have a punishment to get through so don't waste all your tears yet"

AJ gulped "Punk you can't blame him for anything. I take the blame and you know that but I forced Chris into doing it. Just leave him out of it."

Punk nodded "Oh he is out of it alright. He is never coming near you and me ever again. If he does I will hurt him."

AJ squealed "Punk no you can't use threats like that towards people that I care about."

Punk turned his head to AJ and tilted it to the side "You care about Chris?"

AJ stuttered "I-I"

"Did you just say you care about Chris?" Punk got up this time and walked around over to AJ.

"I care about him as my friend Punk. Friendship means something to some people. It may not mean much to you but it means a lot to me. Without friends you feel lost" AJ said calmly

Punk couldn't believe what he was hearing "AJ I thought we just went through this process last night. Did I not show you why I am the Best in the World? Do you need me to repeat that process?"

AJ shrugged "The damage is already done. So why not"

Punk smirked "No real damage has been done sweetcheeks. You caused a lot of drama, broken hearts and tears. But none of those things matter unless it is done by me."

AJ laughed "You can't try to intimidate me Punk. It won't work"

Punk grinned as he sat down near her and stroked her leg up and down "Who says I'm trying?"

AJ tensed up "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me Punk. You said so before"

Punk nodded "I did say that. I keep my promises unlike you but I have taken a lot of shit from so many people" he started climbing over her and crushing his weight onto her sore body "And there is only so much hurt a man can take"

AJ moved uncomfortably "Can you at least be considerate and not lay on top of me when I'm this sore?"

Punk chuckled "What's the point it's going to happen again"

AJ shook "What do you mean happen again? Punk I'm not going to play these silly games with you."

Punk pecked AJ's lips "Well I know how much you love games so I decided, why not spice things up a bit"

AJ got annoyed "Punk I have things to do I can't worry about you and your little games"

Punk got off of her and laughed as he walked out the room. He shortly came back "Get dressed, we are going somewhere…special"

AJ rolled her eyes "And where do you except me to go? I can't move a muscle thanks to you"

Punk laughed "Well I guess I can work you out a little bit if that's what you want?" he said seductively as he started making his way over to her helpless body

AJ squealed "Don't do anything cruel"

Punk smirked as he got on the bed and rubbed her arms "I won't I promise"

"That sounded like a lie" AJ fired back

Punk nodded "Indeed it was"

"Come on Punk I couldn't have hurt you that bad. What is this punishment you have in store for me?" AJ asked nervously.

Punk gave AJ a small smile while he stretched back his neck and sighed. He slowly caressed her face and with his other hand, pushed back the few strands of hair behind her ear. He then whispered into her ear. "I don't hurt woman AJ. I never have and never will. You have nothing to fear from me ever but like I said before, there is only so much hurt a man can take. And when it comes from the girl you love, well I guess you just have no other choice then to teach them a lesson."

AJ's eyes became bold. "Punk, I don't fear you but you are making me believe that you are going to do something that will hurt me."

Punk chuckled "I wouldn't hurt you AJ. I would just make you believe that I would. Punk then began twirling the few strands of her hair.

AJ turned her eyes to Punk and looked at him. "What's the punishment Punk?" she asked in a serious tone.

Punk released his fingers from her hair and shot his eyes open as if he couldn't believe the seriousness in her voice. "Relax darling it's nothing major. I just want you to realize that you are mine and no one else's."

AJ sucked her teeth and lifted herself up slowly. "Punk!" she was sitting up now and she turned to him now facing him "I love how you are willing to fight for my love but punishing me won't win my love at all. That would make me not love you."

Punk was leaning on his elbow to his ear and he wasn't angry or surprised by what she was saying. Punk bit his lip and closed his eyes and nodded. He rose and sat across from her and looked into her eyes. "I know you wouldn't stop loving me AJ. No matter what I do, you will always love me."

AJ was silent because he saw right through her. He was right. She could never stop loving him. He was her everything.

Punk witnessed her silence and took it as a for fit. He knew she couldn't try and deny anything that he said.

"Are you feeling better now?" Punk asked as he cupped her face.

AJ nodded "Yeah, I'm better."

Punk smiled "Great, now let's go" he said as he got up off the bed and changed into a new shirt.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked suspiciously

Punk smiled "Just come with me."

AJ looked worried as usual but she got up carefully and got dressed into shorts and a tang top. When she was all dressed and ready, she walked up to the front of the bus in where she found Punk waiting patiently sitting on top of the counter flipping through his phone. He turned to her once he noticed she had walked in.

"Hey you all set sweetcheeks?" Punk asked as he hoped off the counter and placed his phone in his shorts pocket.

"Yeah ready as can be" AJ replied back smiling.

"Oh AJ leave your cellphone here on the bus" Punk told her with an elevated tone of voice.

AJ paused and gave him a WTF type of look "Uh may I ask why?"

Punk chuckled "AJ just do as I say. Leave your cellphone on the bus. It's not going anywhere."

AJ sighed as she didn't know the reason but she did as he said "Alright fine" and she placed the phone on the counter.

Punk smiled and motioned her to come and she did. Punk talked to his driver beforehand and he knew the situation. Punk stepped down off the bus and extended his hand out so AJ wouldn't fall. She gladly took it and stepped down carefully.

"You seem to be walking normally" Punk gestured as he walked down a street with AJ in hand with hers.

AJ giggled "Yeah, I'm sure to thank you for that later" she said as she winked at him.

Punk nodded "Oh that is real clever AJ but we'll see about that later" he said winking back at her.

Punk and AJ had turned the corner and they entered a dark alley way. There was no one in sight and all AJ could hear was the sound of their feet and their light breathing. AJ looked confused like she didn't know where Punk was heading and she honestly didn't.

"Hey Punk where are we?" she asked unsettled by her surroundings.

Punk kept on walking with his hand enlaced with hers and kept a distant unsettling smile across his face. AJ looked up at him.

"Uh Punk where are you taking me?" she asked again and when he continued to ignore her, she halted which forced him to stop too.

Punk's face turned into the devil once she stopped him.

"Punk what the hell, why aren't you answering me?" she asked a bit annoyed.

Punk turned and looked at her and tiled his head. He was just staring at her with an unsettled look and this made AJ worry.

"Uh Punk are you okay?" AJ asked with a tint of fear in her voice.

Punk just stood there and stared at her. He looked like a dead zombie and something evil had entered him.

"Well uh, it's getting chilly out here so can we go back to the bus?" she asked starting to walk but Punk grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"AJ I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully" Punk spoke with a strict dark voice which freaked AJ out.

The sky was dark and the wind was picking up. She didn't know what his deal was but she remembered what Punk had told her earlier. He said he would never hurt any woman. He would just make her think that he would. AJ felt relaxed once she remembered that but when she looked up into his eyes, even the dark skies couldn't make the evil expression on Punk's face disappear.

AJ gulped "Okay well what is the question?" she asked profoundly.

Punk's chuckle filled the air. He didn't give her a question and he already started laughing. AJ was confused more than ever but more concerned. What was happening is what she was thinking.

Punk lowered his eyes so he was looking at AJ and he grew a smile across his face. AJ didn't say a word but just looked at him. Punk took a step forward and this made AJ back up. Punk continued walking now towards her with this sadistic smile across his face and it scared AJ to death. She backed up until she bumped into a wall and when Punk had her where he wanted her, he placed his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her face to meet his. Although she couldn't really see his eyes, she could still see the look.

"AJ if you answer this question truthfully, I won't hurt you. I just need the truth" Punk told her as he kept the contact of her eyes to his.

AJ was shaking in fear. What truth?

"Well what is the question?" AJ asked frightened to death.

"That night with Chris, when you two had sex, did you use protection?" Punk asked sternly.

AJ felt her heart drop. Why was he brining this up again? She couldn't tell him the truth but she knew she had to.

"P-Punk why are you bringing this up I thought-"

Punk cut her off "AJ, I want you to answer me now. Don't run from it and don't hide behind it just tell me the truth" he said coldly.

AJ's breathing started to pick up. She knew he wasn't going to let this go so she just told him the truth.

"No Punk we didn't use protection." She responded saddened.

Punk's breathing became erratic and he moved a step closer to her now body to body with her.

"You didn't use protection" Punk sounded hurt.

AJ was just silent. "We were too caught up into-"

Punk cut her off again "Well then let me ask you this. Were you on the pill?" he asked in a scary tone.

AJ's eyes started to burn. She couldn't even look him in the eyes and tell him.

"Damn it AJ look at me and tell me the truth" he said angrily.

"No I wasn't on the pill alright" AJ shot back. "I didn't think I was too caught up in the moment that I totally forgot about it okay I'm sorry Phil I'm sorry" AJ said, her eyes watering up.

Punk froze and huffed. He couldn't believe that she could be that careless. He bowed his head and in the darkness he shed a tear because he knew that she didn't really love him.

Punk stood up strongly and regained his composure. He inhaled a deep breath and let out an angry howl which startled AJ. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"AJ I have to do something right now that you aren't going to like but it has to happen" Punk said as he placed his hands on his hips and stomped his foot.

AJ knew what he was about to do. This was her punishment. This was going to happen right here right now and now she was going to get what she deserved.

"AJ I love you and I care about you but-"The tears were building up in his eyes.

AJ was so scared about her punishment. That it would be a night she would never forget but he didn't seem like he was going to physically do something. She could hear his whimpering cries and could feel the pain. Something was wrong.

"Punk I-"

"AJ we're through." Punk said as he felt like stabbing himself.

AJ was shocked. This was her fault. She broke his heart once again.

"Punk please I'm sorry let's talk about this" AJ said as tears began to flow down her face.

Punk shook his head "No! I'm tired of listening and tired of having my heart broken" he hissed and began walking away.

"Punk I-"

"AJ IT'S OVER!" Punk yelled out which startled her in where she fell to the ground.

Punk then turned around and began walking as he couldn't bear to look at her anymore.

AJ was shaken as she laid on the ground. She couldn't believe this happened to her. She understood his feelings and how angry he was but he didn't give her the chance to explain. Yeah she didn't use protection and she wasn't on the pill but she isn't pregnant. AJ looked around and saw absolutely nobody around. It was pitch dark out and all she could hear was the sound of wind gushing as she tried to sob in her cries. Punk was far gone by now and he left her stranded on the street. AJ had to contact Chris so she reached into her pocket to grab her phone but then realized that she didn't bring her phone. Punk told her to leave it on the bus because she wouldn't be needing it. He clearly said that so if she gave him the wrong answer, she couldn't call anyone. She would be left alone on the street helpless. She couldn't believe he would punish her like this. AJ got up and exited the dark alley and began walking down the empty street, folding her arms and trying to make her way back to Punk but he wasn't there.

Punk was on his bus lying on his bed reading a magazine. He couldn't believe that once again AJ lied to him. After all the promises and I love you's she still lied to him. He couldn't take it anymore. Punk was so furious he couldn't even read without wanting to throw a fit. Punk got up and grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started writing all the things he hates about AJ. He wrote something down that he feels should never happen again and that is getting back together with AJ.

"I WILL NEVER BE WITH AJ AGAIN! I WILL NEVER BE WITH AJ AGAIN I DON'T LOVE AJ!" he mumbled to himself as he wrote his feelings down on the paper.

Then it kicked in. He couldn't let her go. He already was there when he dumped her and humiliated her in front of the world. He knew how much she hated him. He didn't want to destroy her again but then again, she destroyed him so many times already. Punk banged his fists on the table and crumbled up the paper and swatted everything off the table. He paced back and forth in the room and looked on the ground and found AJ's cellphone. He bent down and picked it up, staring at it just for a moment before realizing how he left her all alone in the alley. He couldn't believe how careless he could be leaving her ALL ALONE in the dark at this time of hour by herself. She must be scared and cold. What was Punk thinking? He ran up to his driver and told Jake to head back to the town. Jake nodded as they weren't that far from where they left. Punk hoped AJ was okay.

AJ was walking down another street when she came across the only opened store or building in the entire town. She walked in even though she didn't want to not knowing what she would be walking into but she needed to use a phone to call Chris. AJ walked in and the place was dark, smelled like alcohol and was loud, like heavy metal music was playing. AJ walked in and realized she was in the town's bar club. She stood her ground and saw a bunch of biker guys sitting at the table drinking beers. AJ didn't want any trouble so she turned around and began walking out until someone called her.

"Hey, Excuse me miss is everything alright?"

AJ turned around and realized that one of the biker guys was talking to her over by the table. The other guys turned around and smiled.

"Oh looky here. Look what the cat dragged in. Tell me, what's a sweet little lady like you doing coming in here?" said another biker guy who was sipping another beer. He had to have drank about four bottles.

AJ was speechless. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to use a phone.

"I uh just need to use a phone. I lost mine." AJ said hesitantly.

The kind of sober biker member nodded "Oh sure, come on down. You can use my cell."

AJ didn't trust these guys at all. They were drunk and sounded like they wanted something that she wasn't offering.

"Come on now, we don't bite" said the sober biker member.

"HA, she doesn't know that" said a drunken biker member.

The sober biker member got up and walked towards AJ and stood right in front of her.

"Hey you look familiar. Are you that chick from WWE uh what's her name" the sober biker member was trying to remember.

"I think it's that British one Layla" said a drunken bike member"

"Actually" AJ was about to say.

"No no that isn't her I think she's that Hoeski one Eve Torres" said another drunken biker member.

AJ cut in again "Actually gentlemen I'm-"

"I think she's the one with the muscular body" said a really drunken biker member.

The other biker members looked at him "Dude she isn't even muscular."

"Yeah she looks Anorexic" said the other drunken biker member.

"Uh Excuse me gentleman. I'm not any of those Divas you just said. I am AJ Lee" AJ finally said.

The sober member looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Oh that is you eh."

AJ looked at him funny "Uh Yeah that's me"

The sober biker member turned around and looked at his drunken biker members and smirked. Then he faced AJ again.

"Look sir may I please use your phone now I-"

"So you're the chick who is crazy and is obsessed with guys huh?" the sober member interrupted

AJ nodded "Yep that's me so uh may I use your-"

"Tell me, if I look at you for a really long time does that make me your boyfriend?" The sober biker member pointed out by how AJ's character is portrayed as a crazy man-craved woman.

AJ got very annoyed "Listen I just want to use your phone can I please?"

The biker member laughed "Whoa looks like someone is a little angry."

AJ nodded "I am angry actually and I had a very long and stressful day so I just want to call my friend to pick me up."

The sober biker member chuckled "Stressful day? AJ my dear if you are stressed why don't you drink a beer. You will feel so much better"

AJ shook her head "No I don't drink"

The drunken biker members laughed hysterically. "Oh my she doesn't drink. I think she takes after that Straight Edge Tattooed Freak uh what's his face-"

"His name is CM Punk and he is my boyfriend and I don't appreciate you calling him a Straight Edge Tattooed Freak." AJ fired back angrily.

The drunken biker member hissed "He is not just a freak he is a loser who grew up with no parents, no family and no friends"

AJ set off "HOW DARE YOU. CM Punk is not a loser. He has me and a lot of friends unlike you who wastes your time in bars drinking all night for your own pleasure"

The sober biker member smiled "Pleasure? I think you need to be shown what a real man is AJ." The biker member said as he grabbed on AJ's arm but AJ slapped him in the face.

"Don't touch me and don't even think about hurting me you scum bags" AJ viciously howled.

The biker member's expression turned to pure anger. All the biker members got up and walked towards AJ who was regretting what she just did given how the biker guys were looking at her.

"You know what. I think someone needs to teach you a lesson. And who better than us" The sober biker member said as he grabbed AJ's hair as she ran but she was caught by the biker members.

"AHHH! AJ yelled out but was stopped by a biker's hand clasped over her mouth"

"Keep her mouth shut. Grab some duct tape behind the counter" screamed the sober biker member.

"No don't" AJ tried to speak but her mouth was being shut so no one understood what she was saying.

"Let's find out who's the real Best in the World here Ms. Lee" the biker member suggested as he picked up AJ and dropped her roughly on a table. The other bikers were so turned on right now they couldn't wait to get a shot of this girl. Especially since she belonged to the WWE Champion CM Punk's or at least use to be.

The biker members held AJ down to the table as they tore off her clothing. One by one, they did it and tears began to flow down AJ's face.

"No please stop don't do this" AJ mumbled through the tape that covered her mouth. The biker members only laughed.

"You will learn your lesson here little girl. I am the real Best in the-"the biker member was cut off by a chair shot to his back by CM Punk.

"What the-"the other drunken biker members called out. They turned around and ran out the door but outside standing was Chris Jericho who had a led pipe in his hand. The drunken biker members put their hands up in surrender but Jericho shook his head and smiled.

"Oh no no no boys. You try and rape my good friend AJ and you expect me to do no harm to you"

The drunken biker members begged "No please Chris we weren't-"

"You don't call me Chris. You call me by Mr. Jericho"

"Mr. Jericho. Please we weren't going to rape her we were-"

"Lies lies boys. You are going to pay for the damage you almost done" Jericho said as he whacked the other three drunken members with the led pipe.

"How does this feel huh? To be totally defenseless?"

Jericho was continuing the beating on the three drunken biker gang members. Meanwhile inside the bar, Punk was beating the life out of the sober biker gang member. He was clocking him with shot after shot after shot. The biker member pleaded for him to stop but Punk was having none of that.

"You stupid bastard I'm going to kill you" Punk yelled out.

The biker member got to his feet and punched Punk who fell over a table. The biker member ran towards the door and Punk alerted Chris.

"Chris don't let him get away unharmed" Punk yelled out as he got up from the table and ran towards the door.

Chris heard Punk and saw the sober biker gang member running out the door and down the street.

"Oh shoot I'm on it Punk" Jericho said but one of the drunken biker members grabbed onto Jericho's foot.

"Damn it Punk those stupid drunken idiots latched onto my leg" Jericho screamed out.

Punk saw the guy running and was going to run after him but halted when he saw that the biker was stopped by the big red Monster Kane.

"AHH Oh my God" the biker member screamed out.

Kane grabbed the man by his throat and chokeslamed him to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch AJ you hear me?" Kane's intimidating voice shouted out to the pained biker member laid out on the ground.

Kane rushed over to Jericho and gave him assistance with the other drunken biker members.

"Thanks Kane, appreciate it" Jericho said.

Kane nodded "Not a problem Chris"

Jericho and Kane looked at Punk who had realized about AJ.

"Oh my God AJ "Punk just remembered.

Chris, Kane and Punk ran into the bar and ran over to AJ who was still laid out on top of the table with tape over her mouth and her clothing torn to shreds.

"AJ my beautiful can you hear me?" Punk called out as he removed the tape softly from her mouth.

Jericho helped call her out "AJ sweetheart are you there please answer us"

"Are they gone?" AJ asked shaking as she laid across the table.

"Yeah they are gone Punk, Jericho and myself took care of them" Kane pointed out.

AJ opened her eyes "Kane is that you?" AJ figured recognizing the monstrous voice.

Kane giggled "Yeah it's me"

AJ smiled and opened her eyes fully and saw Punk and Jericho standing on both sides of her. She looked upset.

"Punk, Jericho I am so sorry I –"

"Shh AJ don't speak. It's alright you are weak right now. You don't have to explain anything" Jericho informed her as he stroked the side of her face.

AJ smiled and nodded. She looked over to Punk who was smiling at her. He was glad she was alright.

"Punk I'm sorr-"

"No AJ it's okay. We can talk about that another day. Right now you're weak and you need some rest"

AJ smiled as she knew he understood what she was going to say and he didn't care about that anymore or right now at least. Everything was going to be alright.

Punk gathered AJ in his arms and carried her to his bus. Punk placed her in bed and covered her. Punk placed a kiss on her forehead and was going to walk out when she called him back.

Punk" AJ called

Punk turned around "Yes AJ"

"I'm sorry…for everything" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Punk sighed as he saw the tear fall and he sat down next to her and wiped the tear away "It's okay. I forgive you. We will talk about this tomorrow. Right now you need to get some rest."

AJ smiled and nodded. Punk smiled and got up and walked out but AJ called Punk back.

"Punk" AJ called again but eager this time.

Punk came back "Yes AJ"

"Can you bring Chris and Kane in here for a moment? I need to tell them something."

Punk nodded "Of course AJ" and Punk walked out to go get Chris and Kane who were waiting outside the bar staring down at the biker members who were knocked out.

"Hey is everything okay" Jericho asked as he saw Punk exit the bus.

Punk nodded "Yeah everything's fine."

Jericho nodded and smiled "Good I'm glad."

Punk just stared at Jericho and Jericho looked back at Punk. "Well, ehm, I guess we'll be going now. Give AJ our regards"

Punk stopped Jericho and Kane "Wait Jericho. Hold up Kane. She is asking for you two. May you please come in and see what she wants" Punk asked friendly.

Jericho looked at Kane and Kane smiled and nodded "Sure" and Jericho smiled and walked on the bus with Kane.

"Uh these guys-"

"I'll watch them closely. Did you call the cops?" Punk asked Chris

"Yes I did they should be coming any minute" Jericho said.

Punk nodded "Okay" and Punk stood watch as Jericho and Kane walked back to find AJ sleeping.

Kane looked at Jericho "Why didn't he tell us she was asleep" Kane pointed out staring at a sleeping AJ.

Jericho chucked "I guess she wasn't asleep before"

Kane nodded "Huh I guess we should let her rest and we'll catch her tomorrow"

Jericho nodded "Yeah that's fine" and Jericho and Kane turned around and started to walk back off the bus until AJ called out.

"Chris, Kane" AJ called out using all her strength.

Kane and Jericho heard that voice and noticed it was AJ. They turned around and walked back.

"Hey AJ we thought you were asleep so we were going to catch-"

"Thank you..."AJ interrupted looking deeply into both Kane and Jericho's eyes. "For coming and saving me"

Jericho swallowed a huge rock that has been sitting in his throat for a couple of days now. "Uh it's nothing AJ but you know if it wasn't for Punk alerting us, we would of never have known you were here" Jericho said.

AJ nodded and looked at Kane who was smiling "Kane I'm so glad to see you again. I haven't seen you in like forever"

Kane giggled "Yeah um I have been busy with you know, my tag team titles and Daniel Bryan and such"

Jericho looked at Kane.

AJ bit her lip "Oh uh Daniel. Where is he right now?" she asked Kane who was surprised by her asking.

"Uh I'm not sure AJ. Him and I haven't been getting along well lately" Kane said.

AJ nodded "Oh okay. I was just wondering. I hope you two work things out Kane"

Kane smiled "Yeah me two" he said and waved to her as he exited the bus.

AJ smiled and then looked at Jericho who was smiling down at her. "So Chris how did Punk contact you?"

Chris ran his hand through his hair and sighed "Look AJ I know you want answers but this isn't the perfect time. You need rest and-"

"Please Chris. I need to know" AJ pleaded

Jericho huffed and nodded. He walked over to her side of the bed and sat alongside her and placed his arm around her.

"Punk contacted me through your phone. When it came through as your contact I picked it up quickly" Jericho said. AJ nodded giving him the okay to go on.

"When I picked it up and then hearing Punk's voice, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't even let out a word because Punk started talking about you and how he left you stranded in an alley."

AJ's eyes started to water again and Jericho noticed "AJ do you want me to stop because I know this is all too much to handle in one night"

AJ shook her head "No I'm find keep going I need to know everything."

Jericho nodded "He wouldn't allow me to say my piece and I don't know why but he begged for my assistance saying you may be in danger. So that was all I needed to hear for me to just put all the hate I have for Punk aside and all his hate he has on me and just go down there and save you."

AJ held Chris' hand "How did Kane find out?"

"Punk told me to contact Kane for back up so I did. And once Kane found out you may be in danger he stopped everything and rushed down here as fast as anyone." Jericho chuckled just by thinking about it.

AJ couldn't help but laugh a little too "Are you and Punk alright now?" AJ asked in hopes that they were.

"I don't know AJ and that's me being honest. Punk is torn still and is probably going to have this talk with you tomorrow but he doesn't want to kill me anymore if that makes anything better" Jericho laughed

AJ smiled "I just don't want him to blame you because it was never your fault Chris. I am just desperate at times and I can't help-"

Jericho placed his finger on AJ's lips "AJ, you don't have to explain anything. Just like what Punk said, tomorrow is another day and when you are fully rested you can say whatever you want but right now I am putting my foot down and telling you to get some rest." Jericho amusingly said.

AJ smiled and nodded "Okay you win I'll get some rest"

"Good" Jericho said as he placed a small kiss on AJ's cheek

AJ smiled and Chris got up and began walking away but AJ stopped him again.

"Hey Chris"

"Yes AJ" Jericho stopped and wondered what she was going to say.

"I really hope you and Punk will get back on the same page soon. I would like it if we can all be close again, friends that is"

Jericho licked his lips and smiled "Goodnight AJ"

"Goodnight" AJ smiled and she drifted off to sleep.

Jericho walked off the bus and saw the police standing by with Punk and Kane talking to them about the incident.

"Is everything going to be okay officer?" Jericho asked as he went up to stand alongside Punk and Kane.

The officer nodded "Yes Mr. Jericho we understand what took place here. We understand that Ms. Lee is resting right now but tomorrow morning she needs to come down to the station and fill out some papers."

Jericho, Punk and Kane nodded "Okay that's not a problem" said Punk "but what happens to these four idiots?" Punk said looking at the bikers who were being placed in the cop car.

The officer sighed "Mr. Punk I realize that you are a professional athlete that works for the WWE but please watch your language. I wouldn't want to arrest you now"

Punk sighed "That would be a tragedy"

"What was that?" The officer asked

"Oh I said no that would be bad very bad" said Punk

Jericho and Kane smirked at each other given how Punk reacts to people. "So what I need you three gentlemen to do is sign these forms right now and then you will be set to go" said the officer.

They signed the papers and the officer nodded "Alrighty Mr. Punk, Mr. Jericho and Mr. Kane. You are free to go and remember Ms. Lee needs to be at the station tomorrow morning anywhere from 10am-12pm to sign some papers and everything will be set"

They nodded and the officer left with the bikers in the car.

Jericho turned to Punk and patted him on the shoulder "I'm glad she's alright Punk". If anything were to happen to her I don't know what I'd do"

Punk nodded "Yeah for sure. I just want to thank both of you for coming and doing this for AJ not for me. I appreciate it" he thanked.

Kane and Jericho smiled "It's not a problem Punk. We care about AJ and just as friends"

Punk smiled "We'll talk tomorrow"

Jericho nodded "For sure" and he extended his hand to Punk and he shook it. Kane did the same and they walked off.

Punk watched as Kane and Jericho got into their cars and drove off. Punk huffed and ran his hand over his head and walked back into the bus.

"Alright Jake let's head out. Sorry about all this drama man, it's tough sometimes" Punk said

Jake laughed "I t's cool man. I'm glad I get to be a part of it"

Punk slapped him in the back of the head playfully "You jackass, let's get going now" he said and Jake headed off.

Punk walked back to the bedroom and found AJ fast asleep. He could hear her light breathing and slight snoring coming from her and it made Punk happy. He took off his shoes and shirt and changed into something cooler. He reeked of alcohol and man was it disgusting. Punk got changed into shorts and a shirt and went into bed. He couldn't help but watch AJ sleep. Punk wrapped his arm around her and held her closely to him. Punk drifted off into a deep sleep and AJ smiled knowing how much he still loved her and she loved him too. Tomorrow though was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update but I had things to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Hey, Kane showed up. Wasn't that a surprise? Things to look forward to in the next chapter. Are Punk and Chris' friendship going to re-blossom or is this just the beginning of a death wish for Jericho. What will Kane do next? And where is Daniel Bryan in all of this? Where was he when AJ was in danger? All find out in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Enjoy. **

Punk woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen area in his bus. He adjusted his eyes and looked over and didn't see AJ there next to him. Punk quickly got up out of bed, worried, and ran out the bedroom and into the kitchen where he saw AJ flipping a pancake.

AJ noticed Punk and smiled "Morning Punk, sorry for all the racket but I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you." Punk sighed in relief "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

Punk walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek "No you didn't wake me I was just worried I didn't see you in bed and I just thought-"

"Aw you were worried that I left you or something?" AJ interrupted. She then flipped another pancake and looked at Punk. "I wouldn't leave you Punkie" she said and smiled at him.

Punk chuckled a little and nodded "No I know. You can't get enough of me"

AJ placed the pancakes on a plate and lifted her eyebrow while doing it. "Yep you're just so great to be around" she said as she walked over to the table and sat down with her plate of pancakes.

Punk walked over to her and sat down across from her. He watched her as she took a bite of her pancake and smiled "Those smell good you know" he said staring at the mouth-watering buttermilk pancakes.

AJ looked at him and giggled "Yeah they taste even better" she teased him knowing he can't really eat pancakes because of his special diet he is on.

"Why such a tease for?" he asked while laughing slightly.

AJ shrugged and took another bite "It's fun to tease. Especially when it's done to you" she laughed.

Punk bit his lip and nodded. He sat there watching her eat and couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so cute when she ate.

"So Punk what time should we head down to the police station?" AJ asked as she saw Punk day dreaming down at her.

"Earth to Punk" she snapped her fingers in his face.

Punk jumped "Oh yeah what"

AJ laughed "I was asking what time we are heading to the police station" she then swallowed her last bite of pancake "to you know, fill out the papers" she then got up and cleaned off her plate.

Punk traced his finger over his tattooed hand and looked up "Wait how did you know you had to fill out papers?" he asked confused.

"Oh Chris texted me earlier to remind us or me that is. He didn't want us to forget to head there" AJ said as she placed the wet dish in the drain board.

Punk nodded "Oh okay I was just a little confused because I didn't recall telling you but yeah the police need you to fill out papers." He said as he watched AJ dry her wet hands.

AJ turned around and leaned against the counter "That's fine, I guess it's better to get it over with"

Punk huffed and got up "Yeah so we leave as soon as we get ready which should be now" he said as he walked up to her and smacked her ass. "Get to it missy"

AJ blushed "Okay fine you don't have to tell me twice" she said as she walked back to the bedroom and got dressed.

Punk smiled as he walked into the bathroom and did his business. After about ten-minutes, Punk exited the bathroom and noticed that AJ wasn't out of his room yet and he was wondering why. How long does it take to get dressed? Punk stood by the door and called for her.

"AJ is everything alright?" he asked outside the door.

Meanwhile AJ was in his room staring at the wall. She dozed off and she felt dizzy, like she wanted to collapse.

"AJ is everything alright?" Punk called out again a little louder.

AJ wasn't feeling well and she didn't have strength to talk. She heard Punk calling her but she didn't feel the need to respond back. It was like her body was shutting down.

"AJ!" Punk called out one last time until he heard a thump coming from the room and so he opened the door quickly and saw AJ stumbling to the floor.

Punk rushed in a caught her before her head hit the end of the bed. "AJ what's wrong answer me please" Punk called out.

AJ had fallen into a trance. Her eyes were still open and her body was stiff. "April answer me do you need to go to the hospital" Punk asked worried.

AJ woke out of the trance and regained her composure. She realized she was being held by Punk and she quickly stood up on her feet. Punk didn't let go of her scared she might fall again.

"Whoa AJ easy sit on the bed" Punk said as he sat her down carefully and sat next to her holding her.

AJ placed her hand on her hand and sighed "What happened why were you holding me?" AJ asked not realizing what had happened just a minute ago.

Punk held her and looked at her confused "What happened? AJ you fell almost hitting your head. How don't you remember?" he asked confused at how she didn't remember falling.

AJ looked at Punk and squinted her eyebrows "I did?" is all she said

"Yeah you did." He said stroking her hair softly.

AJ turned away "Oh I don't remember. I was getting dressed and then you were holding me. I'm sorry Punk I-"

"No AJ don't apologize" he interrupted her "I just want to know how you are feeling now?" he asked looking into her eyes.

AJ slightly smiled "I'm feeling fine Punk honestly. Let's go do this"

"You sure can you stand?"

"Yeah I can stand I'm not cripple" she said. Punk got up and took her hand in his and lifted her up. He let go slowly and watched to see if she could stand on her two feet and she did.

"See, standing" she said smiling.

Punk nodded "Okay good. As long as you're feeling okay"

AJ nodded back "Yeah for sure. I probably moved to fast which caused me to get light headed. I'm fine really" she said happily.

Punk smiled back and nodded "Okay I'm going to get my clothes and change in the bathroom. You can finish getting ready in here. Come out when you're done Okay?" He said getting his clothes.

"Okay" she responded and watched as Punk smiled and walked out the room closing the door.

AJ turned around and placed her hand over her forehead. She couldn't believe what had happened? She walked over to the closet mirror and looked at herself. She turned sideways and noticed her normal size self. Nothing could explain what had taken place just a few minutes ago. She finished getting ready and walked out of the room, waiting for Punk who came out of the bathroom shortly after and smiled seeing her sitting on the couch reading a comic.

"You ready tiger" he asked walking up to her.

AJ turned to him and nodded "Yep ready" and they both exited the bus and walked down the street to the police station.

When Punk and AJ entered the police station, they walked up to the front desk and asked for the office that the officer had told them to go to that night on the card. When they got the area to go to they walked up to the office and were greeted by the officer who Punk, Jericho and Kane talked to the other night.

"Good morning Mr. Punk" said the officer

"Good morning to you officer…?" Punk asked wanting to know his name to greet him properly.

"Oh sorry about that. My name is officer Rubin and I assume this is your girlfriend Mr. Lee?"

AJ nodded "Yes that's me." She smiled and the officer shook her hand.

"My your hands are freezing Ms. Lee. It's like over 85 degrees outside." Officer Rubin said looking over to Punk who was confused.

"I'm fine I guess I'm not feeling the heat today" she said trying not to make it a big deal.

Officer Rubin nodded "Okay if you say so. Follow me please into my office and I'll get you the papers"

Punk and AJ walked into officer Rubin's office and they stood there.

"Please take a seat" officer Rubin said "I'll be right back with the papers.

Punk and AJ sat down and looked at each other. They both smiled.

"Alrightly then here are the few papers you need to sign Ms. Lee. Please do so" Officer Rubin asked as he handed AJ a pen and pointed to the line she needed to sign.

AJ leaned over and signed the first paper. She did the same for the others as well and now everything was set.

"Thank you very much Ms. Lee now you are set" Officer Rubin said as he gathered the papers and filed them. "You are both all set. Have a nice day" the officer said and Punk smiled.

"Thank you officer Rubin appreciate it" Punk said kindly and got up and turned around to see AJ still sitting there"

"AJ we can leave now let's go" Punk said as he walked aside her and bent down.

"AJ are you-"

"I don't feel well Punk hand me that bucket" AJ alerted out and Punk ran over to the bucket and brought it to AJ.

AJ started throwing up into the bucket and Punk was so confused.

"AJ what is wrong? Was it the pancakes you ate?" he asked as he watched her throw up at least three times in the bucket.

Officer Rubin came out and noticed that AJ was throwing up in a bucket "Oh my is she alright?" he asked running over to them.

"I'm not sure she hasn't been acting normal today" Punk said concerned now.

Officer Rubin licked his lips and looked over at AJ. "Ms. Lee can you look at me for a second?" he asked AJ but she kept holding the bucket close to her chest.

Punk gulped and placed his hand over the back of his head.

"Ms. Lee do you know where you're at right now?" Officer Rubin asked. He was getting concerned also with her not answering. Finally AJ looked over and jumped up.

"Oh my God what happened?" AJ screamed.

"Whoa AJ calm down it's alright" Punk bent down again holding her.

Officer Rubin held her hand, feeling her pulse "Ms. Lee tell me where you are right now" he asked strictly.

AJ turned to him "I'm at the police station" she said and he nodded.

"Yes you needed to fill out some papers right?" he asked her some questions.

"Y-Yes I filled out a few papers" she answered back.

Punk took a deep breath. What is going on here?

Officer Rubin rubbed her back "Are you alright now or do you need to go to the hospital?"

AJ shook her head "No I'm fine I guess the heat started to kick in now which made me sick." She said slightly smiling,

Officer Rubin nodded "Okay you can go but Mr. Punk if she has another pass out I highly advise you take her to emergency immediately"

Punk nodded "Yeah I know I'll see what happens. Thank you Officer Rubin" Punk smiled and held AJ as they walked out of the police station and back onto the bus.

When they walked onto the bus, Punk sat AJ on the couch and went to go get a bucket just in case she throws up again. He placed it on the ground beside her and sat down next to her, putting his toned arm around her tiny, fragile frame and leaned her into his chest rubbing at her back. AJ was shaking a little and he didn't know what to make of any of it.

"Punk I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm not feeling okay today" AJ whispered out still shaking in his embrace.

Punk huffed and sighed "I don't know either but I want you to go rest. Hopefully you'll feel a little better"

AJ nodded and Punk got up and helped her up and walked her to his room. He walked her over to the bed and helped her in until she was settled and sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?" he asked calmly trying to relax her as her body was still shaking.

"May I have a glass of water please Punk" she asked in short breaths.

Punk slightly smiled and nodded "Of course" and he went into the kitchen and got her a cold glass of water. He walked back in and gave it to her but she dropped it and it fell on the floor.

"Oh my goodness Punk I'm so sorry I just-"

"Hey don't worry it's just water it will dry" he said trying not to laugh because he was so concerned about AJ's conditioning so he picked up the glass and told her he would get another glass of water.

"Sit tight I'll be right back" he said and got another glass of water. He walked back and sat on the edge of the bed with the water and told her that he should hold it while she sips it.

"AJ you want me to hold the glass while you sip? You're too weak to hold anything sweetheart" he said and she nodded and Punk leaned the glass in near her mouth and AJ sipped a few sips.

"Thanks Punk it felt good to drink something" she said as she rested her head back down and stared at him.

"You're welcome AJ." He then placed the glass of water on the nightstand next to her. "I'll leave this here just in case you want more" and he kissed her forehead and shut the lights to let her sleep"

"Hey Punk" AJ lightly called

Punk turned around "Yes AJ"

"Can you stay with me, please?"

Punk walked over to AJ and placed his hand alongside her cheek and nodded "I will but I have to clean up in the kitchen a little and call Kofi. I'll be in soon I promise" and he kissed her forehead again and she nodded and closed her eyes.

Punk closed the door and grabbed his phone. He didn't have to clean up and he wasn't calling Kofi. In his mind he thought about AJ's condition. How she has been throwing up and shaking and freezing cold. It made no sense at first but then something hit him. He had to get further details and so he hoped what he thought wasn't true but somewhere in his heart he knew it had to be. Punk grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He sat down on the couch, shaking his leg and the call came through.

"Oh thank God Chris we need to talk" Punk said with an eager tone.

"Whoa Punk what's wrong is everything alright?" Chris asked concerned by the eagerness in Punk's voice and Chris knows Punk never gets eager.

"No something is wrong with AJ ever since she woke up this morning and I think I know what it is" Punk said nervously.

"Wait hold up AJ is sick? Did she eat something?" Chris said more concerned now.

"Yes she is and she threw up a couple of times and she even fainted and didn't remember." Chris paused "And she was freezing in over 85 degree weather. It wasn't food she only had pancakes and AJ never gets those side effects from pancakes" Punk said knowingly.

Chris gulped "So what are you saying?"

Punk huffed "honestly, I think she's pregnant"

Chris' eyes grew open "Wait a second. Pregnant? No she can't be she took the test and it read-"

"No Chris it was wrong" Punk interjected "The test was a lie she couldn't have been safe."

Chris was confused "Why not?"

"Because she didn't use protection and she wasn't on the pill and the pill doesn't protect against sex if it is not taken hours before" Punk said knowing his facts.

Chris sighed "But she-"

"I've been through this process with my sisters Chris. I know when a woman is pregnant and I didn't want to scare her but I think she is pregnant with-"

"Whoa wait" Chris now interrupted. "Don't you tell me that she is pregnant with MY baby?"

Punk bit his lip "I think she may well be and believe me Chris I'm a little more in panic mode then you"

Chris signed "This can't be it wasn't supposed to happen like this. You and AJ are-"

"Listen we don't know anything for sure. I'll see how she is after tonight but if she is worse than today, we better set up a baby shower"

Chris hissed "Wait what is wrong with you, baby shower? Punk why are you making snarky jokes this is your girlfriend who may be pregnant with a baby that isn't yours"

Punk nodded "I know but it's not my fault you and AJ decided to freak around without being cautious so I don't know what to say anymore"

Chris pleaded "Please Punk just don't leave her again I can't bear to see her upset"

Punk was taken aback "Leave her?" Chris I would never leave AJ ever again. Yeah she broke my heart a few times but I already made that mistake once and I won't do it again."

Chris smiled through the phone "Thank goodness?"

Punk smirked at Chris' relief "And I will never stop loving her. We will get through this together. All of us"

Chris nodded "Yeah we will and I hope it's not true but if it is, I'm sorry Punk"

Punk bit the inside of his cheek "We'll just see what happens tomorrow-"Punk stopped his conversation when he heard the door starting to open slowly.

"Hey Chris I got to go. Talk tomorrow" Punk whispered and dropped his phone on the couch and turned around and saw AJ standing there.

"Hey sweetie what you doing out of bed?" Punk asked as he got up and walked slowly towards her.

AJ shrugged "I couldn't sleep. I heard noises and I want you-"

"You want me to come lay with you?" he asked smiling .

AJ nodded shyly "Yes please" and bowed her head.

Punk giggled a little and walked towards her and lifted her chin with his finger "AJ, sweetheart, I love you. And no matter what, I will always love you and be here with you"

AJ looked at her confused "Wait what are you-"

Punk placed his index finger over her lips "Shh, AJ please, let's go to bed. You are tired I can see it" Punk said motioning her into bed and tucking her under the covers. Punk walked over to his side and crawled in.

"Wait"

Punk paused and stared at her.

"Can you take off your shirt, please?" she asked smiling,

Punk chuckled and nodded "Sure" and he took his shirt off and tossed it to the side and crawled into bed.

AJ scooted herself closer to his body and leaned into his embrace, melting in his warm arms and gliding her hand over his tattooed chest. Punk smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and ran his fingers through her brown locks.

"I love you AJ "Punk said softly

"Love you too Punk" AJ replied and sank her head into his chest and fell asleep.

Punk laid there and thought about the possibilities of the love of his life AJ being pregnant with a man who he despises, Chris Jericho. Of course Punk is on better terms with Chris but he doesn't respect him for what he did. Punk huffed and fell to sleep alongside AJ.

**A/N: Hey fanfictioners! Just to advise you, this was supposed to be longer with a Chris Jericho and Daniel Bryan segment but I decided to wait until the next chapter because I need to think about it a little more on how I am going to approach it. I hope you all like this chapter and I know, AJ might be pregnant Oh my but at least Punk is willing to stay by her side and love her. To be honest, I'm not for pregnant stories because I think it ruins the story but I think I have to do it in order to make this story make sense. If I didn't this story would be going nowhere. So please review and tell me your thoughts. And keep believing #AJPunk shippers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8. **

Chris hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. He placed his fingers through his hair and huffed. He couldn't believe this could be happening. Chris got up and exited his hotel room and walked down the hall and banged on a door. Kane opened up and Chris just walked in.

"Oh hey Chris, oh okay sure come on in" Kane amusingly said as Chris just made his way into Kane's room unwelcomed.

"Yeah sorry Kane but we need to talk" Jericho sounded urgent.

"Uh okay but it has to be right now I mean it's really late and-"

"It's about AJ man"

Kane's face changed "Sit down Chris please what's wrong is she alright?"

Jericho shook his head "Nah man I think I did something to her"

Kane narrowed his eyes "What did you do?"

Jericho couldn't bear to even say it. It took him all his energy to. "Man I think I got AJ pregnant and it might be my baby" he finally said.

Kane paused "Pregnant? Baby? Wait hold on a minute" Kane was a little more confused "Didn't you say AJ wasn't pregnant when she took the test?"

Jericho bit his lip "Yeah that's what I thought but Punk called me and said that AJ has been feeling not well and he thinks she might be pregnant"

"How does he know she's not sick? She was in a bar with beer. Don't you think the smell might have entered her system or something?" Kane said trying to help the situation.

"No man it can't be. Punk said she has been fainting and throwing up and having weird symptoms. It's not normal for her to have that." Jericho said.

"And if she is pregnant, how does Punk know it's yours but not his?" Kane asked as a possibility.

"Because I had sex with her first Kane. Punk used a condom when he did it. It can't be his." Jericho said as water started building up in his eyes.

"Whoa Chris calm down. No matter what happens, we have to be there for AJ and Punk. We have to help them get through this" Kane said resting his hand on Chris' shoulder. "We have to make sure they stay in love forever. You know?"

Jericho nodded "Yeah man I know but I can't deal with having a child now. I have wrestling and Fozzy and I can't deal with this. It's all my fault and Punk will never forgive me"

Kane huffed "Listen Chris. Let's just get through one day at a time. We will see how AJ's doing tomorrow alright?"

Jericho nodded "Yeah okay I just feel like I ruined Punk and AJ's relationship"

Kane was silent. He didn't want to blame Chris and he didn't want him to feel guilty either. He has to learn from his mistake and get through this. One way or another!

"Tomorrow okay" Kane said

Jericho nodded "Tomorrow" and Chris walked out of Kane's room.

Jericho was walking down the hall back to his room but he stopped right when he heard laughing. He turned to the room right next to Kane's and recognized the laughter. Chris' expression turned into anger and Chris banged on the door.

"Daniel, open this door NOW" Jericho hissed.

The door opened slowly "Well looky here, if it isn't Y2J the-"

"Shut it Bryan we have to talk" Jericho interjected.

Daniel's face turned red "NO we don't have to talk I'm busy"

"With what this is important" Jericho said annoyed

"Listen Jericho I don't want to hear you at this time of night so go back to your-"

"AJ might be pregnant" Jericho shot out.

Daniel's face froze and locked with Chris' "SHE'S WHAT?"

"Pregnant, AJ might be Pregnant"

Daniel heart was pounding. You can see it in his eyes, He was like jumping off a roof. "Are you serious AJ is pregnant that is such great news"

Chris heard the sarcasm in Daniel's voice and he wanted to punch him "Why do you have to be like that Bryan?"

Daniel laughed "Because it's not a surprise. You actually think AJ wouldn't get pregnant after being fought over with by the likes of you and Punk. C'mon"

Jericho looked confused "What are you talking about I don't love AJ like that. AJ belongs with Punk not me"

"Oh but that's a lie Chris. You know you have deeper feelings for AJ" Daniel alerted Chris "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have gotten her pregnant"

Jericho was speechless

"Let's just face it Chris. You love AJ. You wanted to make her yours so what did you do? You got her pregnant and you stand here now worried and feeling guilty but deep down inside, you are happy. You are excited and you want AJ and this baby all to yourself don't you"

Jericho froze" I don't love AJ that way Chris"

"God Chris enough with the lies. I can see right through you and I know how that game goes. It doesn't work with me and I know you feel more for AJ then just being friends"

Jericho shook his head "You're wrong"

Daniel lifted his eyebrows "Am I?"

Jericho huffed and stomped his foot. He didn't know what he felt.

"I'll tell you what Chris. You prove to me that AJ means nothing to you and I will forget any of this ever happened. I won't hold you getting AJ pregnant and ruining her chances of being with her one and only love CM Punk against you."

Jericho was standing there listening.

"Tomorrow when AJ goes to the doctor and finds out she's pregnant, and it turns out to be yours, you tell her you don't want it. You don't want that baby and you don't want her. Prove to me that that love is not there. Until then, have a nice night" and Daniel closed the door in Chris' face leaving him startled and worried.

Chris walked back to his room and laid down on his bed. He loved AJ as a friend nothing more. He never wanted to tear AJ away from Punk. He wants them to be together but if AJ is pregnant with his baby, then Chris will just have to decide whether he wants to stick with AJ or separate her from his life forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was 3:00 in the morning. Punk was in a deep sleep knowing he had AJ in his arms but he quickly woke up when he rolled over and didn't feel AJ next to him. Punk opened his eyes and got up and turned on the lights. AJ was not there and Punk panicked. He saw her belongings still in the room and the bus was still moving so she couldn't have left but her slippers weren't on the floor. Punk opened the door to the bedroom and walked out and saw a light on in the bathroom. He slowly walked up and placed his ear to the door but heard nothing. He knocked slowly and called for her.

"April are you in there?" Punk called out softly.

He didn't get an answer and he started to worry. He tried again.

"April, are you in the bathroom?"

He continued to get no response and he placed his hands on his hips and sighed. He turned his head for a slight second and that was when he had a collapse coming from inside the bathroom.

"AJ" Punk called out and tried opening the door but it was locked.

Punk ran into the drawer in his room and grabbed a spare key to the bathroom and opened the door and found AJ on the floor unconscious. Punk ran in and bent down lifting her head in his hands.

"April Oh my God April" Punk panicked as he saw she was not moving.

Punk placed his fingers on her wrist to find a pulse and found one but it wasn't a strong one. Punk ran to his bus driver and told him to head to the nearest hospital because AJ was down and out. Jake drove as quickly as possible, going over the speed limit to save AJ. He loved her as a sister and he was worried as well. Luckily the hospital wasn't that far away. When they got there Punk picked up AJ and walked off the bus into the hospital. She was still out and Punk called out for assistance.

"Hey someone help me" Punk called out when he saw no one in sight.

A male doctor came out of a room and hauled Punk. "Sir please this is a hospital why are you yelling?"

"Please my girlfriend is unconscious and she needs help please" Punk begged.

The male doctor looked at an unconscious AJ in his arms and called for services.

"Very well Mr. Punk please just bear with me" the doctor said.

"No this can't wait please take this seriously" Punk said not allowing the doctor to leave without helping AJ.

"Mr. Punk this is a hospital. All of our patients are a priority and we will get Ms. Lee help just let me call for assistance" the doctor alerted Punk.

Punk huffed and nodded "Okay but please hurry something is seriously wrong with her"

In about three minutes a few more doctors showed up and the doctor told them the problem. They walked up and looked at AJ out in Punk's arms and they got a stretcher and took her. Punk wanted to go with her but they told him he had to stay.

"Mr. Punk please they have to take her and see what's wrong. Tell me the problem so we can have a clear sense on Ms. Lee's condition" the doctor told Punk sitting down on the couch.

"She hasn't been feeling well for the last two days." Punk said shaking his foot in pure nervousness.

"Okay and what problems have occurred during her un-wellness?" the doctor asked writing notes on a sheet of paper.

"She has been throwing up, fainting and acting not her normal self" Punk said still panicking as he told everything to the doctor.

"I see. Let me ask you a question Mr. Punk, has she been on her period, do you know?" the doctor asked knowingly.

Punk shrugged "I don't know I don't know about that stuff. She hasn't been having cramps if that's what you mean"

The doctor nodded and raised his eyebrow "Well Mr. Punk I think your girlfriend, Ms. Lee might be pregnant"

Punk nodded "Yeah I know that's the concern I have been having. Can you find out whose baby it belongs to?" he asked.

The doctor nodded but then was taken back "Sure but what do you mean wouldn't it be yours?"

Punk shook his head "I don't think it is. It's a long story but I think she might be pregnant with a friend of mines baby" he said tensing up a bit.

The doctor bit his lip "Well Mr. Punk we will get all the answers you want but right now they are going to find out the problem and if she is pregnant then she will have to be kept supervised"

Punk nodded "I know and I will keep an eye on her at all times"

The doctor looked at Punk confused "Mr. Punk you seem not as angry as I would think."

Punk looked at the doctor "What do you mean?"

"Well you said AJ might be pregnant with a friend of yours and you are her boyfriend. Why aren't you upset" the doctor asked.

"I am upset without a doubt but like I said, it's a long story and no matter what, AJ is my love and I will always be here to help her." Punk told the doctor.

The doctor nodded and smiled "She is luckily to have a boyfriend like you"

Punk smiled and nodded "Yeah"

The doctor got up "I'll go see what's happening back there and I'll get back to you shortly. Hang tight Mr. Punk" he said as he walked back and Punk sat there thinking.

The doctor came back moments later and told Punk the news.

"Mr. Punk, I seem to have some news for you concerning your girlfriend Ms. Lee" the doctor said walking up to Punk with some papers.

Punk stood up "What is it, is she alright?"

The doctor put his hands up "Whoa Mr. Punk please settle down she is doing well"

Punk let out a breath of relief "Thank Goodness. What's her condition?"

"From what I was told, Ms. Lee seemed to have lost blood from her brain."

Punk squinted his eyes "Brain what?"

"Now that doesn't mean anything but her blood loss may have been due to the fact that she quite frequently is pregnant."

"What do you mean quite frequently?" Punk asked irritated by not getting full details.

"We don't know for sure. The doctors will have to do some testing and what not but the main speculation is pregnancy." The doctor said.

"Can I see her yet?" Punk asked eagerly.

"Not yet since they are still running test but you may see her once they are done. I can't give you the exact time but I have your number and I will give you a call when she is ready" the doctor said "here is my number in case you need anything else"

Punk nodded "Thank you doctor"

"No problem Mr. Punk" and the doctor began walking away.

"Oh doctor" Punk called out

"Yes?"

"Please, take care of her" Punk asked with hope in his voice.

"Absolutely" the doctor said and walked off.

Punk walked out of the hospital and back onto his bus.

"Punk man what's up with AJ?" Jake asked

"She might very so be pregnant man" Punk said upsettingly.

"Oh my I can't believe this is happening" Jake said shocked about the situation.

"Me neither man" Punk said running his hand over his head.

"You want to stay here in the parking lot?" Jake asked

Punk shook his head "Nah man, there is someone who I want to go talk to face to face"

"Who?"

"I'll tell you on the way" Punk said and Jake nodded

"Okay man you're the boss" and Jake took off.

Punk clenched his fist and sat down on the couch. He was so hoping she wasn't pregnant. He wanted to scream because he knew for sure it wasn't his. Punk had to handle this situation. He had to let everybody know that AJ is his and no one else's.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Haven't been able to get onto the computer since my mom has been using it constantly so I apologize for that but please review and hope you liked this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is Chapter 9. **

**Side Note: Please check out DaShadowAngel stories especially her story**

"**Something Beyond Your Control". **** That story is an amazing Shield story and if you're the type of person who loves smut and rough and dominant sex then read that story. I love it so much. It's a favorite of mine. So please check it out. Thanks! **

"Are we almost there Jake?" Punk asked eagerly.

"Yeah we are right here" Jake responded stopping in front of a hotel.

"Alright stay here. I won't be too long" Punk said to Jake, then stepping off the bus and walking into the hotel.

Punk walked up to the front desk to where he was greeted by a female receptionist.

"Hello sir welcome to the Redcliff hotel. How may I be of your assistance?"

Punk placed his tattooed hands on the desk and tapped his fingers lightly. "Um I'm looking for room 225." Punk then pulled out a piece of paper showing a message from the person in the room.

The woman looked at it and nodded "Alright sir let me just look that room up quickly." She typed in the information and found that someone was rooming there.

"Alright sir that room does have somebody rooming there. Do you know the person?"

"Yes" Punk answered openly. "I need to speak to the person in that room. It's urgent"

The woman nodded and was going to get Punk a key card. "Just wait one moment sir" she said as she walked to the back to retrieve the card.

She came back seconds later with another key card and handed it to Punk. "Alright sir here is the card. Please return it here when you are done."

Punk smiled and nodded "Thank you miss..."

Punk walked up the stairs to the second floor. He walked down the hall and found room 225. He stood in front of it and took a deep breath. He slid the card in and the access was approved. Punk grabbed the handle and entered.

The room was dark and very quiet. It smelled like aftershave just as if someone had just came out of the shower. Punk walked into the living room to find an open beer bottle. Punk shook his head in disgust. He then heard a slight bang coming from what he thought was the bedroom so he approached it with caution. Punk gripped the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. He walked in the room and turned on the lights. Bingo.

"Wake up" Punk called out.

A man jumped up from the tone of someone's voice. "What the-"

"We need to talk…NOW"

"Punk!?"

"Chris" Punk said almost sadistically.

"What are you doing here, in my room?" Chris asked uncomfortably.

"AJ is in the hospital"

"WHAT!" Chris was fully awake now. "Is she alright?"

"No she is not alright." Punk said frustrated. "God Chris. How could she be alright? She may be pregnant and you are acting like you don't care."

Chris gawked "Are you crazy of course I care. I love AJ"

"You what?"

Chris froze. "I mean I love AJ as a friend. Punk come on you know I don't feel that way for AJ"

Punk bit his lip and walked over to Chris. "Listen. If you are hiding something from me Chris then you better tell me now before things start getting ugly." Chris looked down. "Do you have more feelings for AJ?"

Chris bowed his head and closed his eyes. "ANSWER ME!" Punk yelled.

"I don't know" Chris screeched back.

Punk adjusted his face and looked at Chris. He saw how unsettled he was. He didn't know what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Punk. You know I didn't want this to happen but-"

"But what" Punk interrupted "What did you expect to happen here Chris? You may have gotten my girlfriend pregnant and you may have some feelings towards her now?"

"I never wanted to tear you and AJ a part. You two belong and I will keep saying that. I just don't know what to do. I can't leave AJ if this is my child." Jericho said worriedly.

"You-"Punk was about to say something when his phone rang. Punk picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hi Mr. Punk, this is doctor Stevenson. I have some news concerning your girlfriend Ms. Lee"

Punk's heart began to beat rapidly "Yes you do, is everything okay? How is she?"

"Well the good news is that she is walking and is stable as of this point forward."

"So she is okay?"

"Well unfortunately we ran some tests and did a sonogram and it turns out that Ms. Lee IS pregnant."

Punk froze. He couldn't move a muscle.

"Mr. Punk?"

"Uh yeah um, do you know who the baby belongs too?" Punk asked nervously.

"Well we need to do some testing on you and your friend to find out, but if you come over here now, we can find out for you today." The doctor said.

Punk looked at Chris who was just sitting there staring at Punk confused. Punk sighed "Yeah alright. We'll be there shortly. Thank you doctor"

"Alright Punk. See you soon"

Punk hung up and placed his phone in his pocket.

"Was that the doctor?" Chris asked.

"Yes and we need to head over there quickly." Punk said walking towards the door.

"Is she pregnant?" Chris asked suspiciously

Punk stopped in his tracks. He didn't even turn around to look at Chris. He just nodded his head and walked out the door.

Jericho's heart sank. What has he done? He then got up and threw on his T- shirt and jeans and followed Punk.

Punk walked down the stairs and handed the key card to the woman receptionist.

"Thank you ma'am" Punk said and the woman smiled as Punk walked out and onto his bus.

Chris walked out of the hotel and onto Punk's bus.

"Jake head to the hospital." Punk said and Jake nodded taking off to the hospital.

Chris walked over to Punk who got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and sat down on the couch holding the water to his head. Chris walked over and leaned his body on the counter.

"Look Punk I know what you are feeling right now and I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will be here for AJ no matter what"

Punk lifted his head and stared up at Chris "I'm not overly happy. This has turned into an episode of Maury and pretty soon, you and I will be on Jerry Springer."

Chris shook his head "It doesn't have to be like that Punk. We can work through this together"

Punk got up and stood eye to eye with Chris "There is no WE in this Chris. We aren't bros and right now I much like to punch you in your face but since there still is a possibility, then I can't do anything yet."

Jericho lifted his hands "Why isn't anything that I'm saying to you getting through to you. I never wanted to break you and AJ a part"

"But you obviously didn't think because you had sex with AJ and this had to turn into a big thing now. AJ is sitting in a hospital bed Chris"

"I know" Jericho splatted "Let's just get this over with and see what happens"

Punk huffed and nodded "Fine"

The bus stopped in front of the hospital and Punk and Jericho got out and walked into the hospital. They walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, is Doctor Stevenson here? He called me concerning my girlfriend AJ Lee"

The desk correspondent nodded and called for Doctor Stevenson "He is in that room right over there. You may go in."

"Thank you" and Punk and Jericho walked in.

"Ah Mr. Punk welcome back" he doctor extended his hand and Punk shook it. "Is this your friend?"

Punk didn't want to say no but he didn't want to say yes either. "This is Chris Jericho. He will be taking the test along with me to find out who's the father to the baby"

The doctor nodded "Alright then. Nice to meet you Mr. Jericho" the doctor extended his hand and Jericho shook his hand. "Please follow me"

Punk and Jericho followed the doctor to a room and this was the testing room. It took about 10 minutes to do the testing for Punk and Jericho.

"Alright Mr. Punk and Mr. Jericho. Let me go run these and I'll come back shortly with the results. Please remain here." The doctor said running to the other room.

Punk stared at Jericho who looked a bit woozy. "Jeez man suck it up" Punk said.

Jericho hissed "Listen I don't like hospitals. Never have as a kid"

"Well next time don't play around with my girlfriend and you wouldn't be here right now" Punk said annoyed.

The doctor came back a few minutes later with a piece of paper. "Okay well I got the results."

Punk prayed so hard that it was his and Jericho prayed that it wasn't his.

"This may come as a shock to the both of you but the babies DNA matched up to, none of you's."

Both Punk and Jericho froze "WHAT?"

"I know no match. Two totally different DNA's. It's weird."

Punk's heart fell and Jericho was speechless.

"I don't want to add on more to this problem but has Ms. Lee been with anybody else before any of you?"

Punk looked at Jericho and shook his head. "No I don't think so. I mean, not that I know of-"

But then, something came back to him. The **flashback:**

"_Daniel, I am really sorry for everything that I have done to you in the past and __**I just want to**__**make everything up to you**__. I want you to know that I will grant you a WWE Championship match against CM Punk at WWE's next PPV being Extreme Rules and I will promise you that you will be the new WWE Champion. I always wanted you to be the champion, never Punk. __**I always**_

_**loved you**__ and Punk needs to be destroyed of being the WWE Champion so __**I am willing to work**__**with you**__ and do whatever it take to make you WWE's top superstar and the next WWE Champion because __**Daniel, I love you. You are the BEST!"**_

Those key words kept popping into Punk's head. Jericho glanced over to Punk who was like in another world. Jericho snapped his fingers in Punk's face.

"Hey Punk, are you okay?" Jericho asked.

Punk's eyes began to water "No, no I'm not okay" Punk turned to Chris. "I think I know who it may be"

Jericho looked at Punk confused "Doctor may we please see AJ" Punk asked urgently.

The doctor nodded "Sure, follow me"

Jericho was still looking at Punk confused and Punk just followed the doctor. Jericho followed as well. They all went up to the third floor and down the hall until they reached room 304 where AJ was currently resting. Punk walked in seeing his beautiful girlfriend sleeping and Jericho walked in as well seeing AJ soundly sleeping.

"Well here she is. I'll give you some time with her. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall" the doctor whispered.

Punk and Jericho nodded. Punk walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking AJ's hair. This caused AJ to slowly awake to find Punk sitting next to her. AJ smiled.

"Punk"

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Punk asked softly.

"I'm feeling better. I was really tired from all the tests that I needed to rest. I'm glad you're here" AJ said happily.

Jericho then walked up with his hands in his pockets and smiled at AJ.

"Hey there AJ"

"Chris, you came too" AJ said reaching her hand out. Chris grabbed it and rubbed it.

"I'm glad you're feeling better AJ" Chris smiled.

"Yeah much better but in case you didn't get the news, I am pregnant"

Punk huffed and turned to Chris. "Um yeah AJ about that. I have something to ask you and I need you to answer it truthfully"

AJ stared into Punk's eyes and saw how pained they were "Is everything okay Punk?"

Punk gulped and shook his head "Not exactly. AJ doctor Stevenson ran tests on both Chris and I to see which one of us is the father of your baby but oddly the results didn't match up to any of our DNA"

AJ looked into Punk's eyes and gripped his hand. She then looked at Jericho who was agreeing with everything that Punk said. "Now what I need you to tell me is if you had sex with anyone else before me?"

AJ bowed her head to try and hide the guilt. She couldn't bear to hurt Punk again.

"April please, I need to know the truth. I promise you, no matter what, we'll get through this" Punk said cupping her face.

AJ lifted her head and nodded "D-Daniel Bryan" she stuttered.

Punk's heart sank once again. Jericho's eyes widened and were shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me" Punk asked heartbroken once again.

"Because I didn't want to break your heart and I know I've done that so many times but I couldn't bear to do it again." AJ said starting to cry.

Punk huffed and wiped her tears away "AJ please, don't cry. It's okay. We will get through this"

"What about Daniel?"

"We will have to tell him, together" Punk said holding AJ's hand. AJ nodded and Punk kissed her head.

"Do you know when you will be able to get released?" Punk asked

"Sometime tomorrow." AJ said adjusting herself in the bed.

Punk nodded "Okay well I guess I'll come get you tomorrow"

AJ nodded and kissed Punk's hand "I love you Phil"

Punk looked into AJ's eyes and smiled "I love you too April" and Punk kissed AJ on her lips and walked out.

"Goodbye AJ" Jericho said leaning over to hug AJ

"Goodbye and sorry about this Chris"

Chris looked at AJ confused "What you sorry about?"

"I know Punk probably blamed you for all of this. Even after everything, it wasn't even your child so I'm sorry"

Jericho took AJ's hand and bent down "Don't apologize AJ because my night with you was special. And I'm glad I got to help you out"

AJ smiled "Thanks Chris"

Chris smiled and left the room.

Punk was talking to the doctor and Chris waited on the sidelines. Punk shook the doctor's hand and walked back to Jericho.

"So what happens from here?" Jericho asked Punk who had his hands in his pockets.

"She will be released tomorrow afternoon so I'll come get her then and from there we will go talk to Daniel" Punk said.

Jericho nodded "How you think Daniel is going to take it?"

Punk shrugged "I don't know but I have a feeling there is more to this story Chris. I just don't know how much more I can take of it"

Jericho gave Punk that look.

"Don't worry. I would never leave AJ again. I promised that to AJ. I love her too much. We will get through this. Might take some time but we will get through it" Punk said scratching his head. "Do you need a ride back to the hotel?" Punk asked

"If you don't mind"

"Come on. I'll take you there. It's the least I can do for being such a jerk to you" Punk patted Jericho on the back.

"Yeah but we didn't know."

Punk nodded and Chris followed Punk back out the hospital and got onto the bus. They drove back to the hotel and Punk shook Jericho's hand.

"Have a good night" Punk said smiling.

"You too. Best of luck tomorrow" Jericho said and left the bus and walked back into the hotel.

Punk went up to Jake and told him the news and told him to park a block away from the hospital. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Here is the end of Chapter 9. Please review and tell me what you think. I get distracted a lot so sorry for the lack of updating. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10**

Punk fell asleep on the couch in his bus. He was thinking about AJ the entire night and how concerned he was for her. He didn't want this baby to be Bryans. Punk knew Bryan never loved AJ. Punk knew how badly Bryan made AJ's career and life a nightmare. Punk couldn't stand Bryan and now there is a huge possibility that AJ's baby belongs to him. Punk was disgusted and wanted to rip Bryan's face a part but he wasn't going to do anything without getting answers first. Punk fell back asleep but a few minutes later he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hey Punk, earth to Punk."

"Whaatt" Punk jumped out of his sleep.

"Whoa sorry bud but its morning and we have to pick up AJ in two hours." Punk's trusty bus driver Jake said alerting Punk of the time.

Punk looked at the time and nodded all while trying to catch his breath "Oh alright, thanks Jake"

"Not a problem bud." Jake smiled and walked back to the driver's seat.

Punk got up from the couch and stretched out his back. His muscles were tight sleeping on the couch. Punk then walked into the bathroom and did his morning routine. He then went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of blue jeans and his PMA T-shirt and put on his sneakers. Punk sat down at the edge of the bed and looked over to where he found one of AJ's panties from their first night together lying on the floor. Punk couldn't help but smile a little because he remembered how he tore them off of AJ. That night was great. Punk thought about his future with AJ and he could never picture his life without her. She was his future.

Punk got up from the bed and spiked up his hair with a little gel and walked up to the front of his bus and grabbed a premade juice from his refrigerator. He drank it quickly and now he felt fully energized for the long day ahead. Punk grabbed his sweater and put it on and walked up to the front of the bus to Jake.

"Hey Jake, I think it's time to go get AJ. How far away are we from the hospital?" Punk asked.

Jake smiled "We're parked across the street from the hospital to make it easy for AJ"

Punk smiled back "Thanks bud. I'll be back with her shortly. They might need me to sign some papers but we shouldn't be long"

Jake nodded "Do whatever you have to do Punk. I'm a patient guy so just make sure AJ is alright and ready to go"

Punk patted Jake on the back and walked off the bus, across the street and into the hospital. Punk walked up to the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Punk how are you doing today?" a female nurse greeted Punk.

"Good. I'm here to pick up my girlfriend AJ Lee. She is getting released from the hospital today" Punk told the female nurse in a soft, soothing tone.

The female nurse looked up on the computer and nodded "Right indeed. Ms. Lee is getting released today. Let me just give you these papers for you to sign and you can head on up"

Punk smiled and signed the few papers and release form. "There you go"

"Thank you Mr. Punk. You can go up to Ms. Lee's room and Dr. Stevenson should be up there as well" the female nurse smiled to him.

"Thank you nurse…-"

"Caroline"

"Thank you nurse Caroline" Punk extended his hand for a friendly hand shake and she accepted by shaking his hand and smiling.

Punk took the elevator to the third floor and walked down to AJ's room. He walked in and saw AJ already dressed and sitting on the bed. Punk smiled and walked in.

"AJ how are you?" Punk walked in sitting next to her.

"Phil" AJ practically yelled out and jumped into his arms.

Punk was taken back "Whoa April calm down. You're pregnant. I don't want you to get hurt" he then wrapped his arms around her.

"I know but I just missed you all night. It's hard not having you next to me. I had a terrible nightmare too" AJ said as she squeezed Punk and rested her face on Punk's warm chest.

Punk bit his lip and nodded "I know AJ but I'm here now and I missed having you in my arms. I promise tonight you'll be sleeping through the night"

AJ nodded as she kept her head glued to his chest "I know I will tonight. I am so glued to you I can't let go" she gestured.

Punk chuckled a little "I can see that. If you keep on squeezing me, I'm going to end up right here" Punk gestured back.

AJ slightly giggled and released her arms from Punk and sat straight. "So you ready to leave?"

Punk nodded "Yeah, I'm just waiting for you munchkin" he then smiled and kissed her forehead.

AJ blushed and looked away "Well I'm all set. Just go tell Dr. Stevenson that I'm leaving now" she said with her head still turned trying to hide her blushing.

Punk couldn't help but smile. He loved her so much "Alright then, come on" he then grabbed AJ's arm and helped her up from the bed.

AJ held onto Punk's muscled arm and they walked slowly out the room and into the hall. Dr. Stevenson came in sight and greeted the two.

"Ms. Lee and Mr. Punk, I guess you two are heading out?" Dr. Stevenson asked.

They both nodded "Yep we are on our way" Punk said.

The doctor nodded "That's great. If anything bad happens during the course of her pregnancy, please contact me immediately. You have my number"

Punk nodded "Absolutely. Thank you Dr. Stevenson" Punk said as he extended his hand out and Dr. Stevenson gladly shook it. "You're welcome. Have a good afternoon you two"

"Thank you" and Punk walked with AJ down the hall.

"Oh Mr. Punk" the doctor called back and ran up to Punk and AJ.

"Yes doctor"

Doctor Stevenson pulled Punk aside. "Uh nurse please hold onto AJ for a brief moment" and the nurses held onto AJ while the doctor pulled Punk aside.

"What's up doctor?"

"Just to let you know, if you two are still sexually active during her pregnancy, try not to do any hardcore sex because it can be very fatal to the baby."

Punk's eyes grew open "Can we have sex at all?"

The doctor smiled and nodded "Of course but make sure you use protection and don't go overboard with her. Just thought I let you know just in case"

Punk smiled "Well thank you for the heads up Doctor Stevenson"

"No problem Punk and remember to call me if anything" the doctor informed Punk.

"Sure thing" and Punk walked back to AJ and smiled.

The nurses left and AJ looked up at Punk "What did he want?" she asked wanting to know.

Punk shook his head "Oh nothing babe"

AJ's intentions clearly felt that something was up "Did you talk about me?"

Punk nodded as they walked into the elevator. AJ would glance up at Punk and saw a slight smirk on his face. AJ was confused.

"Phil, what were you talking about?" AJ asked getting a bit rowdy.

Punk laughed and shook his head "You'll find out soon enough"

"Ugh I hate when you say that" AJ said stepping out of the elevator with Punk and outside the hospital. Punk couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh my goodness it's freezing out here Punk" AJ said wrapping her arms around Punk's waist.

Punk giggled "I know the bus is right there across the street. I'll warm you up inside."

AJ nodded and shivered her way with Punk onto the bus where Jake was sitting there reading a magazine. "Hey Jake" AJ screamed out and smothered him.

Jake almost fell out of his seat "Hey tiger you're back home" he said as he gave her a big hug.

"Yeah I missed you guys." AJ said now holding onto the railing. Punk was standing behind her.

"Believe us we missed you more. Punk obviously gets lonely here" Jake pinpointed.

Punk gave Jake the eyes and AJ laughed. "I'm sure he does" as she turned around and looked up at Punk who was staring holes into Jake's eyes.

Jake laughed and shrugged "So AJ you must be exhausted" Jake said changing the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat but I'm not going to fall asleep just yet" AJ said.

Jake nodded "Alright well there is food in the refrigerator so if you're hungry help yourself."

AJ smiled "Thanks Jake" and AJ walked into the cabin area.

Punk was still staring at Jake and then laughed while playfully hitting his arm "You're right I missed her so much. Glad she's here now" Punk said.

"Well you better tap that tonight before she decides to ban you from touching her" Jake joked.

Punk looked over to find AJ drinking a bottle of water and putting the dishes away. He then looked back at Jake "Well I assure you that she will not ban me from touching her after tonight" Punk gave Jake the eyes and Jake shook his head. What a horny bastard.

"Where are we heading Punk?" Jake asked.

"Uh just pull into a parking lot tonight. Tomorrow we have to go visit someone who I don't want to talk about now" Punk said wanting to tear apart Daniel Bryan just by the sound of his name.

"Alright you're the boss" And Jake drove off.

Punk walked into the cabin part of his bus and stopped and looked at AJ who was putting away the few dishes left in the drain board. Punk lightly giggled and walked up slowly behind her, pressing his warm body against hers.

"Hey AJ, you don't have to clean up. I don't want you to hurt yourself sweetie" Punk said grabbing the plate carefully out of her hands from behind and AJ released it getting caught up in the moment.

Punk noticed AJ's silence and even from behind he saw how tense she was getting. He smirked because he loved making AJ tense. He loved watching her quake in her shoes. He was the only guy to ever make her do that.

Punk was still behind AJ, leaning against her. Her body glued to the counter. She was stuck there. Punk leaned his nose into her hair and gently started roaming his hands over AJ's stomach. AJ flinched a little by his touch, it's been only a few days since she felt Punk's touch but it felt like an eternity to her. AJ closed her eyes and started breathing softly, trying not to make a sound. Punk knew that she liked this so he moved his hands up her stomach to her breasts. AJ gasped by his touch and Punk was getting turned on immediately. AJ was still pinned against the counter. She loved Punk and wanted to do this but another part of her didn't want upset him. She didn't want him to regret this. AJ tried moving herself from the counter but Punk kept her glued there. Punk placed his hands on the counter and whispered in her ear softly.

"AJ, sweetie relax" he said and AJ shivered by his breath touching her skin.

She closed her eyes and lightly shook her head and whispered back "Punk I-I, I don't w-want you to regret t-this" she said struggling with every word.

Punk started nibbling on her earlobe. "I don't have regrets sweetheart" he said then moving his mouth alongside the back of her neck. He released his hands from the counter to move her beautiful hair aside so he could get better access to her neck. AJ cringed once she felt his lips touch the back of her neck. She wasn't sure where he was going to take this but she still wasn't sure whether or not he would regret this. With his hands back on her waist, AJ took a deep breath and without angering him or convincing him that she did not want this, she once again tried to move away from the counter, instead pushing his body back off of hers but Punk's feet were like cement. They wouldn't move an inch. AJ gasped once again and closed her eyes and she felt him nibbling harder on the back of her neck. He placed his hands on the counter again and talked to her.

"AJ, tell me what's wrong?***kisses***Why are you resisting me? ***more kisses***I know you want me and I want you really bad. Please don't push me away" he said softly in between placing warm chilling kisses on the back of her neck.

AJ licked her lips and whispered back. "I'm not trying to resist you but I-I just feel like you are going to regret this"

Punk lifted his head and gently turned her around to face him. Her eyes never met his. Punk placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to meet his green eyes.

"April sweetie, despite what you may be thinking, I will NOT regret this. I love you so much. You are my world and my life. Please just let me do this." Punk said now stoking her hair.

AJ's eyes glistened as she felt the love in his voice. She is his forever and he is hers. She nodded her head and Punk nodded back leaning forward and planting a kiss on her lips. AJ missed him so much and she too wanted him. She craved him. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pushing Punk now up against the counter. Punk gasped as he hit the counter. AJ bit his bottom lip and Punk grabbed onto her waist.

"AJ my love, don't hurt yourself. You're pregnant remember" Punk tried to say clearly as AJ kept dominating his mouth.

"I know, I will be careful Punkie. I missed you so much" she said gliding her hand across his facial hair. Punk moaned lightly in her mouth as he felt her bite his tongue.

"Ow you bit my tongue" Punk remarked.

AJ just giggled and Punk growled. He pulled back from her mouth and scooped her up bridal style in his arms. He kicked the door open to his room and gently placed her on the bed, crawling over her. He looked into her eyes and saw her lust. Punk smiled and leaned down kissing her again. He slipped in his tongue and stroked her hair all at the same time. AJ moaned in his mouth and this made Punk even harder.

"I missed your taste AJ" Punk said devouring her mouth.

AJ gasped "I know Punk, I missed yours too"

Punk was about to attack her neck but AJ stopped him.

"Wait Punk, take off your sweater. I want to see your beautiful tattooed arms. I miss them" she said eagerly.

Punk chuckled but quickly obliged "As you wish my love" and Punk took his sweater off, exposing his magnificent tattoos. AJ's eyes grew wide once she saw all his colorful artwork.

"Just how I remember it" AJ said gliding her fingertips over his tattooed arms.

Punk smiled and looked at her hand touching his tatted skin. "You are too cute you know that?" he said now kissing her neck.

AJ lifted her head back to give him better access. "Not as cute as you" she giggled.

Punk lifted his head rather fluently and cringed his eyes. "Cute you called me?"

AJ batted her eyelashes like a little girl who's done no harm. Punk growled as he attacked the left side of her neck. AJ laughed out as she felt him biting softly up and down, weakening her by sucking just below the pulse point. AJ huffed and grabbed onto his arms and pinched them. Punk laughed a little because he loved her games.

"You smell so good AJ" Punk said now kissing the other side of her neck.

"You smell good too Punk. It's making me horny" AJ said as she slid her hands under his shirt.

Punk pecked his lips on her neck before he lifted his head and eyebrow. "Horny huh?"

AJ nodded "Can you remove your shirt now?" Punk couldn't help by laugh again "please"

Punk adjusted his self, making sure to not put pressure on her. Punk took AJ's hands and slid them underneath his shirt and he motioned her hand to rub across his abdomen. AJ looked at his hands while he was looking at her. Both of their breathing started to pick up. AJ then looked up at Punk to find him smiling down at her. His body was warm, masculine and soft. She wanted to kiss everywhere on his body.

"Punk may I?" she asked gripping the seam of his shirt.

Punk shook his head. "No"

AJ bowed her head and pouted. Punk placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to meet his eyes "Tonight, is about you"

AJ smiled but then tried to hide her face because she was lightly giggling. Punk caught her. "What's so funny?"

"Isn't everything about me?" she just spurted out and said.

Punk nodded "Well yes because you are that special" and he stroked her arms up and down.

"I guess I am" she winked at him.

Punk gave her a sadistic grin and ripped off his shirt. He then lifted her shirt and bra and studied her beautiful breasts. Punk licked his lips and went in for the kill. He lowered himself and demolished her left breast. AJ arched her back just a little and Punk was getting harder and harder. AJ placed her hand through his spiked hair and pulled it. Punk moaned.

"Punk I need you now" AJ begging.

Punk started sucking on her right breast now "I know I'm getting there" he said as he started trailing kisses down her stomach.

"Please Punk I need you, I can't wait any longer" AJ pulled on his hair again.

Punk kept kissing her stomach and took his hand and unbuttoned her shorts. He worked his fingers along the hem and looked up at AJ who was really getting inpatient. Punk just smirked and pulled her shorts down and onto the floor aside.

"Hurry it up Punk" AJ said just lying there on the bed eager for Punk to get inside her.

"I'm getting there" he said starting to be a teaser now.

AJ hissed and Punk noticed because he knew she couldn't stand him being such a tease. He did it a lot. Punk slid his index finger over her pantie and stroked her clit. AJ moaned out.

"Come on Punk please" she said pulling the bed sheets and squirming at the same time.

Punk shook his head as he couldn't believe her but he was going to give this to her. "Alright AJ just breath please" he laughed.

Punk slid her panties off and ran his hands along her inner thigh. He admired her wet center and just wanted to devour her right now but he knew how inpatient and moody she was being right now so he just took off his jeans and briefs, slid the condom on and aligned himself at her opening. AJ gasped once she felt the tip of him slowly entering her.

"Are you alright?" Punk asked awaiting for her answer before pushing in more.

All AJ did was nod so Punk took that as a Yes. He pushed himself into her slowly and began thrusting into her in a smooth motion, remembering what the doctor had said.

"Oh my God Punk" AJ reacted big time.

Punk wanted to go harder and faster because it was driving him but he didn't want to hurt AJ or the baby. He had to take this slow, even though his mind and body were telling him to go for it.

"Err AJ I can feel you" Punk said growling.

"Go harder Punk please" AJ begged.

Punk couldn't. The doctor's rules "AJ I can't. The doctor said no hardcore sex while you're pregnant. I'm sorry" he said still pumping in and out of her but at a slow steady pace.

AJ hissed "I need you to go harder Phil please" she begged even more.

Punk bowed his head "I know the urges are striking you AJ but you have to understand this. You're pregnant" he said kissing her stomach.

Tears started to fall down AJ's face and Punk looked up and wiped them away "April sweetheart I'm sorry"

"It's not you. I just hate this. I love you so much" AJ said pulling him down and kissing him roughly.

Punk didn't pull back. He continued thrusting into her softly and pleasing her even if it wasn't all she wanted. He kissed her back with the same amount of strength and AJ clawed at his back.

"I feel you Punk" AJ whispered into Punk's ear.

This caused Punk to lose all control and pound into AJ in where she screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh my goodness Phil…Yes, harder, faster" AJ moaned out and bit his shoulder.

Punk couldn't take it any longer. He tried. He oh so desperately tried but it was too much to handle. He loved this woman and he had to show her deeply. He picked up the pace and looked into AJ's eyes. He saw happiness and love. He kissed her again. Both of them moaning and enjoying this moment. AJ felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Uh...uh I think I'm gonna c-cum Punk" AJ hounded out.

Punk's ears picked up the signal and he nodded.

"Ugh…me too babe. I can feel you tightening" Punk said as he was reaching his release.

"God fuck Punk" AJ ripped into his ears and Punk yelled out as he exploded into her. AJ found her release too and Punk buried his head into AJ's hair and AJ's eyes were closed shut.

Punk lifted his head and looked at AJ who had her eyes shut and lips slightly parted. He saw her smile.

"April are you okay?" Punk asked stroking her cheek.

AJ nodded and opened her eyes, looking in his "That is how I remembered it"

Punk smiled and kissed her once more "me too"

He rolled off of her and got up, cleaning himself up and helping AJ to her feet.

"Are you hurting? I didn't hurt you right?" Punk asked AJ looking around her.

AJ shook her head "No you didn't. I feel a lot better." She said hugging him.

Punk felt a sign of relief and hugged her tightly back. "I love you AJ"

AJ leaned her head on his bare chest "I love you too Punk".

Punk smiled and went to go take a shower. AJ sat on the bed, curling herself up. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to upset him. AJ looked at her phone and opened up her notes. She created a new note saying; "It's finaly gone" and wrote her life is as a new beginning. She wanted to be with Punk and that is who she was going to be with. She saved the note and placed the phone on the night table and rested her head on the pillow, awaiting for Punk to come out of the shower. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

**A/N: So here is the end of chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed this and please review and spread the word to people about my stories. Plenty more to come. Thanks **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have a lot of college work. **

_AJ woke up after 30 minutes and found that Punk wasn't next to her. She got up out of bed slowly and walked out the bedroom and saw that the bathroom light was off. She continued on into the kitchen and he wasn't there either. The bus was not in motion. AJ walked up to ask Jake but he wasn't there. AJ was panicking. She opened the door and stepped off the bus. She looked left and saw nobody_. _What is going on here?_ _She thought to herself._

"Tell me AJ, is Punk really the Best in the World or am I because I'm a little more than confused."

_AJ paused as soon as she heard that voice. She knew someone was there but she didn't want to turn around. She knew it wasn't Punk. _

"D-Daniel!? AJ froze with fear as she turned around and saw Daniel.

_Daniel smirked leaning against the bus. _

"What are you doing here? Where is Punk?" AJ asked frightened.

"You ruin people's lives and then try to make people feel sympathy for you"

"W-What?

"Well guess what AJ, nobody will ever care about you again because if you screwed me out of not just one but two titles and then tried to with Punk, then you could just so screw just about anyone you want."

"But I-"

"And I will be here to make sure you will never screw another person again."

"No! Daniel I- Ahhhh" AJ screamed as Daniel ran towards her.

….

…AJ!

…

"AJ, AJ, wake up AJ" a familiar voice called.

AJ's eyes shot wide open. She turned her head and found Punk sitting next to her.

"It's okay just calm down. I'm here" Punk said stroking her hair "You had a bad dream"

"D-Dream?" AJ said sweating nervously.

"Shhh it's okay you are safe" Punk said trying to relax her.

AJ started to shed tears. She was so scared. She couldn't believe she had a nightmare about Daniel. Was this all because of what she did? She couldn't bare to tell Punk…but she knew she had too.

"AJ is everything alright?" Punk asked seeing how quiet and still she was being.

AJ shook her head "No not really Punk" she said sniffling and sobbing softly.

Punk pulled her closer to him and placed his arm around her, rubbing her back "AJ if something is bothering you. You can tell me, I'm here for you and I love you" he said meaningfully.

AJ closed her eyes hard and that pulled at her heart strings. She loved Punk too and people who love each other don't lie to one another. She had to tell him.

"Punk I have to tell you something important" she said whimpering at the same time. "And I need you to understand why I did it"

Punk was awfully confused "What are you talking about?"

"Last night, when we made love…The baby got…-"

"Whoa wait a minute" Punk looked into AJ's eyes "Please tell me that the baby is okay AJ"

AJ bowed her head and bit her lip

"AJ please tell me the truth"

"No the baby is not okay. The baby is dead." AJ said as she lifted her head up and looked into Punk's eyes.

Punk was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Punk but, I was not going to be pregnant with Daniel's baby. I love you. I couldn't live with that feeling." AJ said trying to make him understand why she did what she did.

"April, you killed a baby. YOUR BABY" Punk said upset.

"I know but if I am going to have a baby it's going to be with you and you only I just-"

"April do you know how selfish that sounds? You killed your baby. I know you love me and you know I love you but you never kill your baby. Never!" Punk said trying not to cry.

"I know I'm sorry I just…Daniel isn't the guy I love." AJ said as she looked away from Punk.

Punk huffed and turned AJ's head to meet his eyes "I know AJ. Don't be upset. I know you were scared. That just got me upset. I would never kill-"

"I did it for you Punk. The love I have for you. I would do anything to stay with you forever" AJ said placing her hand in his.

Punk looked down and looked back into her eyes. He saw how passionate they were. She really gave up her child for him. To live happily with him.

Punk shamefully nodded and kissed AJ's hand. "Let's just go to the hospital and get you checked."

AJ nodded wiping her tear stains away and got dressed. Punk walked up to Jake who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Jake we gotta go to the hospital today. Now!" Punk said turning off the television.

Jake got up "is everything alright?" Punk shook his head "No the baby is dead Jake" Punk just told him. Jake froze "Dead?"

"Yeah it's dead. Just head to the hospital now" Jake just nodded shockingly and drove to the hospital.

Punk walked back into the bedroom and found AJ sitting on the bed. She looked at Punk who was just staring at her.

"I know how you feel Punk. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say" AJ said truthfully.

Punk took a deep breath and sat down on the bed with her. "I'm not angry at you AJ. I'm just blown away. Let's just go see Dr. Stevenson."

AJ nodded and got up and walked with Punk off the bus and into the hospital. They walked up to the front desk where they were greeted by Nurse Caroline.

"Oh good morning Mr. Punk and Ms. Lee how are you doing today? Nurse Caroline asked.

Punk looked at AJ and AJ looked at Punk. "Well we have to talk to Dr. Stevenson today about something very important that happened. Is he here today?"

Nurse Caroline nodded" I see well he is here today so you came on a good day. Just go up to the 3rd floor and his office is on the right."

Punk nodded "Alright thank you" AJ smiled back "Yes thank you"

Nurse Caroline smiled and nodded "No Problem.

Punk and AJ made their way up to the third floor and walked to the right where they walked up to Dr. Stevenson's office. The door was open and Punk peaked in and saw Dr. Stevenson on the computer. Punk looked at AJ and nodded. AJ knocked on the door and Dr. Stevenson looked over.

"Hello Dr. Stevenson, may we have a word?" AJ asked concerned.

Dr. Stevenson got up and walked over to them "Why of course Ms. Lee" He noticed Punk too "And Punk how are you today?"

Punk scratched the back of his head "Well not good. You see, something happened last night. Something bad" Punk said as he and AJ both walked in and sat down.

Dr. Stevenson sat down and was all ears. "What do you mean?" he asked

Punk looked at AJ who was playing with her bracelets. "Well sir, last night AJ and I were making lov-"

"The baby is dead Dr. Stevenson" AJ blurted out.

Punk looked at AJ and he glanced over at Dr. Stevenson who had a shocked look on his face. AJ huffed and sat back.

"I'm sorry but the baby is dead" AJ bowed her head in disgust.

Dr. Stevenson was speechless. He looked at AJ and saw how hard this was for her. He looked at Punk and Punk bit his lip.

"Mr. Punk may I have a word…privately?" Dr. Stevenson asked sternly.

Punk looked up and saw the look in his eyes. Punk knew it wasn't good. Punk kissed AJ's hand and got up and walked outside his office.

"What did I tell you yesterday? No rough sex"

Punk nodded "I know and it wasn't rough at all. Until AJ was being demanding and was nudging me to push the pace." Dr. Stevenson saw how upset Punk was getting. "I didn't want to but she wanted and begged so I did. I-I-"

"It's okay Mr. Punk. Don't be upset it wasn't your fault nor Ms. Lee's. Let's get her side of the story. She knew the limits she had to take." Dr. Stevenson said patting Punk on the shoulder.

Punk nodded and they both walked back in and sat down.

"Alright Ms. Lee, I need you to answer me truthfully…did you know that hardcore sex was prohibited during pregnancy?" Dr. Stevenson asked.

AJ looked up and nodded "Yes!"

Dr. Stevenson nodded "Okay so why did you encourage Punk to advance in it?"

AJ shrugged…

"Ms. Lee I need your honesty. This is serious" the doctor said

Punk placed his hand on her back and rubbed it. AJ looked into Punk's eyes and he nodded telling her it was alright. To just be honest and say it.

AJ took a deep breath "This baby…wasn't Punk's. It belongs to a guy who I do not love. He is a guy who I despise. A guy who tries to ruin my life. He is a nightmare to me."

Dr. Stevenson quiet. He was taking notes.

"I encouraged Punk to go faster and harder, so I wouldn't have to live my life with Daniel's baby. With a baby that wasn't made from love. I did it, for my love for Punk. He is my world. My life. He is my only love." AJ said shedding a tear.

Punk leaned over and kissed her cheek. He placed his hand in hers and slightly smiled. AJ looked into his eyes and smiled back.

Dr. Stevenson looked at them and sighed "I understand Ms. Lee. But you have to understand that you did a very dangerous thing. You did kill a baby, your child. We will get you examined now and get the baby out."

AJ nodded "I know and I feel terrible. Believe me we both do. But I did this for my love for Punk"

Dr. Stevenson got up and told AJ to follow him to the examine room. Punk waited in the office. It took about 25mins for AJ's examination. She came back and sat down next to Punk. Dr. Stevenson followed and sat down.

"Well everything with Ms. Lee is fine. The baby is out and you two can move on with your lives. Just for the future though, don't kill your baby. Understood?" Dr. Stevenson asked looking into AJ's eyes.

AJ nodded "Yes absolutely Dr."

Dr. Stevenson got up and shook both AJ and Punk's hands. "Alrighty then. You both have a good day and I don't want to hear any more bad news in the future.

AJ chuckled "No we will try to keep each other under control" and Punk and AJ both walked out and left the hospital.

Punk and AJ held hands and walked down the street and to the bus. They entered and sat down on the couch.

AJ looked at Punk who was just staring at the floor. "Punk you okay?"

Punk turned to her and looked into her eyes "…"  
AJ slightly titled her head. She saw a slight smirk appear shortly after on his face. She knew his games. AJ was going to play on them.

"Well if you don't want to talk to me anymore I understand" AJ frowned and got up. She started walking towards the bed room.

She didn't even look back to see what Punk was doing. Punk still slightly smirking got up shortly after and followed her into the bedroom. He knew her games too. And he was going to play on hers as well. Only one would come up victorious. AJ was lying on the bed reading a magazine. Punk came in and leaned against the door staring at her. AJ paid no attention to him and just continued looking through the magazine. Punk lightly chuckled and slowly walked over to AJ's side and stood in front of her. AJ still paid no attention to him even as he stood right near her.

"Whatcha reading?" Punk asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"A magazine" AJ said still not looking at him.

Punk rocked back and forth and stood there for a few seconds nodding. He looked at her once more and saw her slightly grin. Punk stopped rocking and tried grabbing the magazine but AJ snatched it back.

"Excuse you" AJ rattled

Punk chuckled. "What games are you playing with me tonight AJ?"

AJ shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about Punk. I'm just in here reading a magazine" she lied and started flipping through the pages again.

Punk bit his lip and hissed "You're lying"

AJ hissed back "No I'm not"

"You are I can tell" Punk said laughing

AJ huffed and threw the magazine to the side and looked up at Punk "I'M NOT!"

"Gotcha to look at me" Punk amused

AJ growled and turned to her side turning her back towards him and laying on the pillow. Punk smiled and placed his one knee on the bed.

"Don't" AJ screeched out

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired and not in the mood" AJ lied once again.

Punk shook his head in disbelief. He scooted her laying form over and h rested right next to her wrapping his arms over her. AJ relaxed once he laid right next to her. A smile came across her face.

"Feeling any better now?" Punk asked as he placed his hand under her shirt.

AJ got goose bumps "Uh yeah" she admitted

Punk smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her "I missed this you know. Holding you in my arms. Sleeping next to you. I missed it a lot"

Hearing this made AJ want to shed a tear but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She just placed her hand on his arm and closed her eyes. Punk knew she agreed just by her silence. He didn't need an answer, he could sense when she felt the same thing. Punk closed his eyes and rested there with AJ in his arms.

**A/N: Sorry again for the long update. College life! **

**Please review and continue reading my stories. Much more to come. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning

"Come on Punk we got to get up now. We have to head to the arena?" AJ said trying to release herself from Punk's grueling grip that he had around her.

"Oh but I'd rather stay here and hold you" Punk ignored her request

AJ laughed "Well you can hold me later but right now we got to get ready"

Punk tightened his grip "I want to hold you now" he chuckled hearing her pant.

"You've held me all night. Now we got to go to the arena. I don't want to get a phone call from Mr. McMahon. AJ said in hopes he would understand her position as General Manager of Raw.

"Ah let O' Vinny Mac wait. He needs to phone call his idiotic daughter" he said kissing her neck.

"Punk" AJ said not amused

Punk halted "What, she is"

AJ huffed and pulled his arms away. "Get up Punk now"

Punk laid there and watched her. "Come make me"

_Seriously! _AJ thought to herself.

"Fine" AJ said marching over to him and pulling him out of bed…but he would not budge.

"Come on Punk seriously get up. We don't have much time" AJ told him as she continued trying to pull him.

"Oh you can do better than that sweetcheeks" Punk smiled.

AJ stopped and smacked his shoulder "I'm not weak Punk"

Punk agreed "I know you're not weak AJ. But you aren't living up to being strong right now"

That set AJ off. She grabbed Punk by his shirt collar and practically yanked him off the bed, landing him on the floor. She used all her strength which tore Punk's shirt in half. Punk couldn't believe it.

"Whoa you must be really angry" Punk said still in shock.

"Obviously" AJ shot back. "Now get ready, we have to go now" she said glaring at him and walking out of the room.

"I'm going to get you for this later you know" Punk warned her.

"Whatever"

Punk smirked and got up, taking his shirt off and throwing on a new one. He put on a pair of jeans and his sneakers. He walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen where he saw AJ talking to Jake.

Punk grabbed a juice from his refrigerator and drank it. He leaned his hand on the counter while drinking it, staring at AJ the entire time. She looked so sexy in her shorts.

Punk walked up to AJ and Jake and joined in the conversation. He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Punk asked suspiciously.

AJ looked at him and bowed her head. She couldn't help but smirk.

Punk looked at her and noticed the smirk. Punk was curious.

"Well…"

"We were just talking about how cute you are" Jake joked.

Punk smacked him in the back of the head playfully "Shut up"

AJ giggled "Okay Punk, we were just talking about how fussy you are in the morning. That is all"

Punk looked at her and then at Jake who nodded in agreement. Punk smirked and walked over to AJ who was looking at her phone.

"You know, I'm not that fussy in the morning" Punk falsely admitted.

AJ bit her lip "Mhm"

Punk laughed "Really I'm not, I just love being with you"

AJ placed her phone in her pocket and gave Punk a hug "Me too Punk"

Punk hugged her back. "You ready to go" he asked.

AJ nodded "I've been ready!"

They both got off the bus and headed into the arena. There they saw a couple of the superstars and divas and backstage crew.

"AJ Punk how are you guys, where have you been?" Kane walked up to them seeing how they just walked in.

AJ turned around and smiled "Hey Kane we're good. We just had a busy week that's all"

Kane looked at Punk who looked unsettled at the moment. AJ was relaxed though.

"Oh okay that's understandable. How are you Punk?" Kane asked.

Punk smiled and nodded "Fairly well, if you can excuse us, AJ has a meeting with Vince" Punk lightly grabbed her arm tugging her to come. AJ pulled back.

"Punk hey what's wrong with you?" AJ asked worried.

Kane was confused. "Is everything alright?"

AJ nodded "Yeah everything is fine. Uh, Kane if you don't mind, can you give Punk and I a moment. I'll catch you later"

Kane nodded "Sure thing. See you later guys" and Kane walked off.

AJ looked back at Punk "What's the matter Punk, why so edgy?"

"AJ I don't want people knowing what happened with the baby. It will cause a big problem here. Especially with our careers." Punk said worriedly.

AJ looked down and huffed. "I know Punk I'm sorry. I didn't think how this could affect us. What about Chris?"

Punk scratched his head "I don't even want to tell Chris. It's complicated."

"Punk we can't keep this a secret from Chris. He is our friend and he deserves to know what happened." AJ told Punk.

"So we might as well make an announcement to the world right? Punk asked frustrated.

"No Punk it's just that, Jericho doesn't deserve to be lied to. Especially since this could have possibly been his child. He deserves to know."

Punk placed his hands on his hips and stomped his foot. "Okay fine. But no one else. Agreed?"

AJ nodded "Yes Punk"

"Okay let's go"

Once Punk and AJ had reached the office, they walked in and found a note sitting on the desk. AJ picked it up and read it.

"What does it say?" Punk asked

AJ's eyes gazed the note. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"AJ what is it. What does the note say?" Punk asked again seeing how startled she was.

"Punk I have another segment with…"

"With who?" Punk looked at the note.

"Daniel Bryan!"

Punk gasped and held his forehead. "Okay AJ don't panic. We just have to get through it alright"

"Get through it… Punk Daniel knows this was his baby. If he finds out I killed it, he will probably do something bad to me and and-"

Punk pulled her into his chest "Shh AJ relax. It will be okay. Just what does the note say you have to do?"

AJ continued to read it. "It says I have to punish him"

Punk looked confused "Punish him for what?"

AJ realized "It seems as if last week when you and I were absent, Daniel got involved in Jericho's match and beat him up continuously;

"Seriously! That little bearded troll" Punk muttered under his breath.

"So I have to punish him by forcing him into a 3 on 1 handicap match with the Shield"

Punk smiled "Ha good"

"Uh Punk, the big problem here" AJ reminded him.

Punk huffed "I know AJ. This is going to be hard but trust me, if Daniel lays a finger on you, I will be there even if I don't belong in the segment. He won't touch you"

AJ smiled and nodded "Okay" and she hugged Punk.

"Now I'm going to go get ready for later on so just sit here and relax okay?"

AJ nodded "Okay Punk I'll see you later"

Punk smiled "Oh yes you will" and Punk walked out of her office.

AJ shook her head and lightly chuckled. She sat down on the couch but struck herself back up once she heard the door knock. AJ placed her phone on the desk and walked up to the door, opening it.

"Hey AJ how are you doing?"

"Chris" AJ said with excitement. "I'm good and you?"

Chris smiled "Fairly well." She smiled "May I come in?" Chris asked. "Sure" and Chris walked in.

AJ closed the door and walked back over to the couch and sat down. "You want to sit?" she asked patting the cushion next to her. Chris walked over and took a seat.

"What's on your mind Chris, anything new?" AJ asked flipping through the script.

"Uh nothing new AJ. I wanted to see how you were doing" Chris said with an uneasy feeling.

AJ looked at him "What you mean?"

"Well you're pregnant and I want to see how you're holding up." AJ's heart started to race. "Is that baby giving you kicks in there?" Jericho lightly gestured.

AJ was frozen. She didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh yeah the baby's fine." AJ terribly lied and Chris noticed how uneasy she looked.

Jericho placed his hand on her shoulder "AJ is everything alright? You kind of froze when I asked about your baby"

AJ could feel her muscles tighten. She couldn't move at all. "I- uh"

Jericho was getting worried "AJ is everything alright, do you want me to get Punk?"

AJ shook her head "Listen Chris this is going to be hard for me to say but- but"

Chris gently turned her face to meet his blue eyes "AJ, if something is bothering you tell me. I won't judge you or anything. What's wrong?"

Tears started pouring out of AJ's eyes "Chris, the baby is d-dead" she said now bowing her head in shame.

Chris froze "Dead?! AJ what do you mean the baby is dead?"

AJ sobbed uncontrollably "The baby was Daniel's. It wasn't Punk's. I-I didn't want to have a baby with Daniel so I killed it when Punk and I were having hardcore sex the other night. I didn't want to do it but I did it so Punk and I could be together forever. I'm sorry Chris I'm so sorry" AJ cried out.

Jericho was so shocked. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. He brought AJ into his chest "Shh it's okay AJ don't be upset. Just relax." Jericho said stroking his hands through her silky hair.

AJ grasped onto his shirt and shook "It's not okay. If Daniel finds out I killed his baby, he will probably do something terrible to me and I can't deal with that Chris"

AJ rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back trying to relax her "Shh AJ just relax, Daniel is not going to hurt you nor find out. Okay just calm down and let's get through tonight."

AJ nodded and lifted herself up off Chris' chest. Jericho wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Now what do you have planned tonight for Daniel?" Jericho asked.

"I have a segment with Daniel where I have to punish him by placing him in a 3 on 1 handicap match because he got involved in your match last week."

Jericho nodded "Alright just relax. Whatever you do, don't tell Daniel"

"That wasn't my intention but I have a feeling he will find out. It's Daniel he always finds out" AJ said, tears starting to roll down her face again.

"Don't worry he won't. Just get through tonight" Jericho put on a smile for her.

AJ smiled back and nodded "Chris thanks for understanding. This wasn't easy for me to say and I appreciate you being here for me no matter what"

Jericho smiled and kissed her forehead "I'll always be here for you AJ, remember that"

AJ smiled "Thanks Chris and-"

AJ's sentence was cut off by a large noise coming from outside AJ's office. Chris got up and opened the door to see. No one was there except for a led pipe on the floor in front of her door. Jericho picked it up and looked at it.

"What is it?" AJ asked concerned.

Chris turned around and held the pipe "Just a led pipe. Must've fell from somewhere"

AJ nodded and Chris placed it on the couch.

_Daniel's POV_

I was walking down the hallway where AJ's office had been and heard two people talking. I slowly walked up to the door and rested my ear to it. It was AJ and Jericho.

"**Chris the baby is dead"**

My eyes grew wide once I heard those words come out of AJ's mouth.

"**The baby was Daniel's. It wasn't Punk's. I-I didn't want to have a baby with Daniel so I killed it when Punk and I were having hardcore sex the other night. I didn't want to do it but I did it so Punk and I could be together forever."**

She killed our baby because it was mine. She couldn't stand the fact that she was having a baby with me so she killed it. She wanted to stay with Punk forever. She wanted to get revenge on me after all those years. That is what killing the baby would have done. It would have killed me.

"**It's not okay. If Daniel finds out I killed his baby, he will probably do something terrible to me and I can't deal with that Chris"**

If she thinks that what I've done to her in the past was bad, then she must be a real stupid bitch. I will get her back. I will hurt everyone she loves. I will kill anyone who gets in my way just so I can get my revenge on that greedy, pathetic, worthless slut AJ Lee. I will get my revenge. And AJ will just have to deal with it.

I clenched my fists and tried so hard not to scream out in anger. I wanted to walk in there and strangle that bitch. It took everything for me to not so I wouldn't have to ruin my revenge plan. I was so furious though. I wasn't going to leave peacefully. I walked over to the storage room and grabbed a led pipe and gripped it. "This is my gift to you AJ. My precious love." I said and I threw it on the ground with force. I hurried away and now it was on. AJ's life is going to be hell.

xXxXxXxXxX

Punk walked up to AJ's office. He knocked on her door and AJ told him to come in.

"Hey babe how are you doing?" he asked kissing her lips.

"You taste salty" Punk said not knowing AJ had cried just moments ago.

"Oh yeah sorry, I just ate a bag of pretzels, full of salt you-"

"Were you crying?" Punk asked suspiciously

"I uh-"

"AJ don't lie to me, were you crying?" he asked again more sternly.

"Yes, I was. I was crying" she said.

"Why?" Punk asked knowing something was wrong.

AJ wasn't going to lie to him. She promised him no more lies "I told Chris about the baby Punk and I know you told me to not tell anyone but I couldn't not tell him. He knew something was wrong and he asked about the baby so I was put on the spot. Please Punk don't be mad. He understands fully and is here for us no matter what"

Punk stared into her eyes. He didn't lose his temper nor huff in anger. He just hugged her. "I'm not mad AJ. I'm a little disappointed that you told me after I clearly told you to not tell him but it's okay, Chris deserved to know."

AJ hugged him back and leaned her head into his chest "Thank you Punk, it was really hard but I had to. Just understand why I said it."

"I do" he said stroking her hair "You did it because Chris is a concerned friend and wants to be here for us no matter what right?"

"Exactly" AJ said.

"Okay then I completely understand why you told him." Punk smiled.

AJ arose from his chest and kissed him passionately "I love you" she said in between kisses.

Punk kissed her back with just as much passion "I love you too" he added, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They stood there kissing each other for a brief minute. They broke a part just to look into each other's eyes and smile at each other.

"Your segment is up next?"

"Yes and I'm nervous but I think I can get through it" AJ said confidently. "Besides you just relaxed me with that passionate, loving hot kiss"

Punk smirked "Oh I see. You mean this one" and he kissed her again, this time intensifying the kiss and forcing his tongue in her mouth. AJ moaned slightly and Punk picked her up like a teddy bear and sat down on the couch, placing her on his lap. He kissed her fiercely and cupped her breast. AJ pulled back.

"Uh Punk I have a segment now" she said trying to get her mind back on point.

"Aw man but this was just getting good" he pouted.

"I know but believe me, if it wasn't for this segment I would be here kissing you all night until after the show. Then we really get our freak on" AJ said seductively sliding her finger up and around his chest.

Punk was trying so hard not to get a hard on. He smiled and kissed her one last time before she went out "Okay fine you win but after the show it's game time"

AJ laughed "Of course baby" and AJ got up off Punk's lap and skipped her way out of the office and to the gorilla.

Punk sighed and rested his head on the pillow. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep on the couch.

AJ was in the gorilla awaiting for music to play, she hoped this would go as planned. She knew if it didn't, Punk would be there no matter what. Her music hit and she skipped down to the ring. She grabbed a mic and was about to start this terrifying segment.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update. College life! That's all I can say. Thanks for being patient and continuing to follow up with this story. It means a lot to me so thank you for that. I greatly appreciate it. Please review, favorite, give me your feedback, etc. I love hearing from you guys and keep believing in #AJPunk. **


End file.
